INVINCIBLE: Right Here Waiting
by Iland Girl
Summary: I don't know what you see in me, I would've ran for the hills years ago, especially after Kyuubi showed up. Yet here you are, holding my hand despite me being a loud mouthed ass this whole ride. Hey, looks like we do have something in common. I still can't believe after all these years, I'm still stuck, right here waiting, for you, idiot. OC Sequel to INVINCIBLE:In My First Life
1. Prolog

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Prolog_**

___"All The Time The World Has To Offer"  
_

* * *

There's something about life that I've never quite understood.

Why is it, we try so hard to reach that second mark, to surpass our originally outrageous goals and keep setting the bar higher? Why is it that when we're soaring, we can't remember what it felt like to touch back down to the ground? Why do we find joy in other's pain, in other's broken wings that they can't use to take off and fly through the night?

It's the same with us, neh, Kakashi? It's the exact same. We push each other to our limits, trying to best the other in some competition or another, and yet we both won't back down. When we're high, we're soaring through the clouds together, but when one of us has to bend, the other is dropped back to the ground, the imagery of that high gone.

We're no better than animals, driven by instinct and believing what we want to. Yet at the same time that we push and pull each other, we both hold on tightly. That rope that binds us is the safety cord, and I doubt anything could break it anymore. I know you like the back of my hand, but you probably know me better, you were always much more analytical than I was anyways.

I know you were never fond of Itachi, and I know when the kid left you were relieved on some plane, but Kakashi he and I share a bond you probably don't understand. There is nothing in this world that will make me let go of him, he's attached to me as much as I to you. Perhaps his feelings were on a different level than mine- ah, it doesn't matter now anyways, does it? Still, I will search for him until I find him, beat the crap outta him, and then I'll drag him back.

Of course I can't forget Naruto, or Sasuke. The Will of Fire is strong in them, and I believe that even should we fail, these two boys will bring forth a new generation of peace and prosperity, whether it be the way they want, the way I want, or not.

I must admit, I wished Obito were here still. I think my life might've been a little bit simpler then, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit happier. Right now, I know I am a hollow shell of what I should be, what I want to be, but I don't care.

I didn't know this at the time, though it should've been obvious.

I didn't see the problem.

I didn't notice the lies.

I pretended everything was fine.

Yet if I was a smart person, I would've jumped ship a few years back. That's because when someone is being pulled in more than one direction, something has to give.

Them.

Their bonds.

Something will break, but since I refused to let go, I had a bad feeling the thing that was going to break, was me. Yet here I stand, bending over backwards to hold on, because if it means standing beside you for a little longer, even if you leave for a little while.

I still be here for you.

Right here waiting.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THIS GOD DAMN AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

**Wow, okay, so I don't know how much time I'm gunna have, because I don't have any time really haha, but I will try to update this story ASAP!  
**

**So this is pretty much a collection of Yuu's thoughts, nothing major, just to remind everybody of her feelings and a bit a history to the story haha.**

**Oh, would anybody be willing to do fanart or BETA?  
**

**NOW...EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	2. Chapter 1

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
_**

___"All This Time"  
_

* * *

_I coughed heavily as he struck me again. _

_Blood rolled out of my mouth with each heave of air. I choked a little bit on my breath as he kicked me in the gut. I stared at him with one blurry eye, and despite me wanting to fight back, my body simply wouldn't._

Who are you?

_Is what I wanted to say. My insides screamed at me to do something about the pain, but my mind was clouded over at my discovery. He punched me again, this time hard enough to send me flying across the clearing. He'd never been a physical one, always resorting to jutsu that spaced us apart, literally, so to see him get physical and have at me, it kind of hurt. Yet I would put up with it for hours if it meant getting answers. _

_I crashed into a boulder, and heaved up some blood before slowly sliding down. He grabbed me and pinned my body to the rock though, grasping me by my throat in a death grip. I looked at him through one half lidded bleary eye, and one that would barely open. Only three words came my throat though as I stared down at his face. A face so familiar that I could never forget him even if I tried._

_"Who are you?" _

_He stilled for a moment, a look of utter pain crossing his face as he reared his fist back, that deep voice chilling me. _

_"Your worst nightmare." _

_Then he swung and I blacked out._

* * *

I've been having those dreams for a while now, and I can honestly say I don't know what they mean. I tried not to think too hard about them, but each time I feel a bit more of my heart breaking, yet I don't know why. Faces and voices are blurred, and it's like the entire thing is warped when I wake up, though I'm sure when I was asleep it was crystal clear.

Hm, maybe I should cut back on the caffeine before bed, maybe some bad eating choices are to blame.

Looking back at my life, I can tell I've made a lot of bad choices in general.

Everybody does it, even if they may not know for a long time, it's still a choice and you need to accept it. There are a lot of things I wished to take back, and knew I'd never get the chance. Yet as I stared at the three Genin running around trying to take on my best friend, I knew I had done something right here.

Naruto had grown up physically, but mentally he was still a child in so many aspects. Despite being a Jinchuuriki, Naruto had found a few friends, and I cherished the fact that he had made pretty damn good choices. He'd made me proud simply by never giving up, and I'd grown to love him more and more each and every day. Still, did he have to flaunt his new found Shadow Clone Justu so much? I mean seriously, Kakashi will kick your ass bud!

Sasuke, ever since the incident, had become cold and distant to just about everything. He trained ruthlessly, sometimes collapsing on the ground and I having to go find him and drag him back to the Uchiha Compound. He refused to move in with us, and I kind of understood where he was coming from, but still, I made all his meals and made sure the place was...cleansed...but otherwise it seemed to go without any major hitches.

I had noticed both of them had begun to grasp the idea of what Ninja are, but I also knew it would still be a very long and harsh road to travel. Sasuke was the gifted Genius, Naruto the Under Dog. I've got to admit I was excited to see them battle it out one day.

So many other things had changed in these past five years. I actually grew a back bone and sucked up my problems quite a bit, because I was so focused on these two, I had no time to think about my poor self. The two boys had graduated the academy (but as I was gone on a mission, I nearly fainted when the Third told me how Naruto passed!) and were making me proud, but still, they would have a long way to go.

I held back a snicker from where I sat on a tall and rather hidden branch of the tree Naruto was dangling from. At first I had been embarrassed he actually took the bait, but then it turned to hilarity as he dangled. Kakashi stared up at Naruto, momentarily looking higher to spot me as well before dodging back to the blond.

Kunai and shuriken flew at him, making Naruto scream his head off at Sasuke, who had thrown them, and begin to wiggle like a worm. The substitution that followed the attack didn't phase me, but I opened my Kanshugan to follow the battle within the 100 yard vision I had now.

Sasuke running to hide again...Kakashi plotting nearby...the Kunoichi I had been told that was Sakura was currently on the move too...though I'm not sure why, she was hidden from my senses before activating the Kanshugan...Yup, the traditional game Kakashi played with the Genin.

I wasn't sure what to think when I heard that Kakashi would be their Jounin Sensei. At first, I got excited, a competent Jounin that could actually teach them something! However, I soon remembered the Passing and Failing list that he had. None had passed his test yet, and although I understood his methods, I also felt nervous for these three too.

Please pass...

Even by default...

Pleeeaaassseee?

All this kind of flooded out as Naruto freed himself...only to get caught in another rope tie and dangled from one foot now instead. I almost laughed as he bounced around a few times.

Of course it was starting to get boring as he just moped around, mumbling about how much this training sucked and he wanted lunch. Looking over to the Memorial Stone, I just had to help him. Removing my headband, I flickered the light off of it to hit the stone, making it gleam. This got Naruto's attention, and joy.

"I know what that is! Sensei said I can't eat lunch if I don't get a bell, but if I get it now he can't take it away from me." I grinned a little goofy as he said this, and once he freed himself for good, I followed him silently. I almost broke down in laughter as I watched him try to pick up a box, only to be stopped by Kakashi standing on the stone.

"Hello Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki froze in place.

"Hi Sensei! I was just going to-"

"Nice try."

The Genin sunk his head in defeat, making me shake my own. I was really surprised though when Kakashi wrestled him to a post that was sitting in the training grounds though. He hadn't done that before, but I realized I was too visible when Kakashi turned to look at me, and so I hid again.

The alarm above Naruto's head went off, luring Sasuke and Sakura to both come and sit beside Naruto. Now this part was routine, Kakashi criticizing their ability to work as a group, but I almost said something. Wasn't it he who couldn't work with his teammates before?

Typical Kakashi.

"You're just a bunch of brats." Kakashi said, making Sasuke reel as he lunged forward with the intent to attack. I'll bet Kakashi had been amusing him with pretending to try and fight, because the Jounin had him down in half a second flat. I paled as the Kunoichi screeched at Kakashi. Did she know who she was messing with?

"Get off of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!"

What a mouth this one had.

"You think it's all about you, a game, huh? You don't know what it means to be ninja." Kakashi said sharply, but I knew that he was still being soft on them compared to what he could say. Whipping out a kunai, he held it to Sasuke's neck. Despite it being Kakashi, I still braced myself as though to launch and protect the child.

"Here's an example. Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." The Kunoichi was in too much shock at what he said to move. She just kind of muttered under her breath in confusion.

"This is what happens when people like you go on missions. It can lead to failure and even death. I still find it hard you can't even complete this exercise."

"Well how were we supposed to go against you? There's no way us Genin could go against a Jounin!" Sakura argued.

"Of course not, but that wasn't the point. Think about it, three man squads, why are you put on them?" It was silent for a moment, and in that moment, I felt a little bit of shame. I had built those boys up to work so independently, I forgot about making them dependent too.

"Team work!" Kakashi scolded. It seemed to finally click as he stepped off of Sasuke and looked at the memorial stone. I looked away when he spoke next, as a remembrance.

"The names of some of my closest friends are on this stone." He sounded far away as Naruto make me feel queasy by saying he wanted his name on that stone. I shook my head, especially when Sakura explained what the stone meant.

"Alright," Kakashi said as he looked back to the trio. "I'll give you three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto gets none of it. If anybody feeds him, they will be dropped from the program, permanently."

All of them paled, and I felt a little bit queasy as well at that, desperate for them to prove to Kakashi they could do better. He left them alone, appearing next to me. I continued to watch them for a bit, despite his appearance, and smiled.

"They grow up so fast." I muttered. "Look at me, I'll be ancient soon."

"And what does that make me?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against a tree. I smiled over to him, and laughed a very quiet laugh.

"Prehistoric!"

To my joy, Sasuke offered Naruto his lunch. I nearly squealed when Sakura offered hers too. This is what it's supposed to be like, not all cold and separated.

"So, ready to fuck with their minds?" I asked, to which Kakashi made a noise like he was smirking.

"Of course." He used the Body Flicker Jutsu to appear in front of the three, and I warped to a closer tree to watch him.

Let me tell you, I have never had such a hard time containing myself as they all looked like they shit their pants. I actually laughed so hard that I fell out of the tree I was in when he casually said 'you pass' and they all looked so stunned. My laughter continued even after they realized I was there.

"Oh...you...ahahahaha...wow...haha..."

"You can stop laughing any time now Kyou." Kakashi said as he stood by my face. I smiled up to him and shrugged, before leaping to my feet.

"Wow, I thought they had a heart attack for a moment there." I said whilst grinning.

"Yoshi! Why are you here?!" Naruto shouted, making me laugh.

"I heard you guys got Kakashi as a Sensei, and couldn't pass up him playing Mother Hen." I said while walking over to untie the blond. He flew around like a firecracker was lit under his ass.

"You know Kakashi Sensei?!" He shouted, making me laugh.

"I guess you're too young to remember," I said, making Naruto look at me as I slung an arm around Kakashi, who wasn't quite enjoying the touchy feely side of me. "Kakashi and I go way back, for, like, twenty something years uh?" I asked, looking at him. He shrugged as he pulled out his book.

"Feels like centuries to me." He muttered, making me squeeze his neck a little harder.

"Kakashi was the one bringing me back home when we got back late on missions, but I guess you never really saw him otherwise." I said slowly, grinning like an idiot. Come to think of it, Kakashi and I had flattened our relationship around the time Naruto realized I actually had friends like Suo and Aki. I guess Kakashi never got brought up in conversations concerning Naruto, so I never had to explain.

"Whoa! So cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he danced around. I noticed the female, Sakura, irking a bit at him.

"Naruto, don't you know anything?! Respect your elders!" Sakura said as she pounded Naruto on the head. I had to admit, while the pounding may have been innocent...ish...I still tensed up a bit. Kakashi seemed to notice, as his head turned slightly towards me.

"Ow Sakura! What was that for?!" Naruto whined as he clutched his head in pain. Sakura made a noise before crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's The Blue Flicker of Konoha! She's considered the number one Kunoichi in our village!" Sakura growled to him.

Oh shit, just what I needed, people telling me about some title I didn't want. I scratched my head and laughed awkwardly at that, not liking myself being put on the spot.

"Ah, that's stretching it a little-"

"Wow Yoshi! I didn't know you were famous!" Naruto shouted, while Sasuke snorted at him.

"Hey now, why is Kyou the only one getting the attention?" Kakashi teased, making me sweat a little. Oh shit Sakura, what have you done now? I'll tell you, you've awoken the Green Monster inside of Kakashi, that tiny bit of greed that enjoys holding a title over my head. Normally I would like where this was going, but today was honestly not a good day for this.

The three Genin seemed to notice how I mechanically let go of Kakashi and walked away very stiffly. However, before I could get out of earshot, the bastard said those simple words.

"I guess the Greatest Kunoichi can't handle going against little old Kakashi, hmm?" Kakashi called, making me stiffen on the spot as I turned to glare at him.

"That's it, you're on." I grunted as I turned towards him. Things got quiet as the trio scurried away a bit, and Kakashi put away his book.

"The usual rules then." I said, to which Kakashi nodded. It became silent again, both of us judging the situation. The rules to our matches were simple, no Kekkei Genkai, no Sharingan, no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, just straight up Taijutsu. We only stopped once I completed my task.

Speaking of which, I lowered my stance, waited for him to do the same, and then I launched at him. Kakashi had gotten used to fighting with em over the years, and although my speed had increased, Kakashi had learned methods of catching and dodging my blows without creating too much or little distance. He had become a worthy Taijutsu adversary, though nowhere as scary to fight as Gai.

Left, right, up, down, behind, no matter where I hit him he could take it. However, harming him wasn't my goal, it was to test how well he was thinking even now despite having a relaxing morning. Kakashi said he never dropped his guard, not even around some kids, but what was the truth behind that? I had to know, so I slowed my attacks, then sped them up, and slowed once again. Normally this would be ineffective against his Sharingan, because the Wheel would understand and predict my movements, but without it, could he see my trick?

Obviously not, because the slower the punches came, the stronger they were, and by mixing them up Kakashi had to prepare for not only blocking one weaker fist, but dodging another murderous one too. Finally, I tricked him into thinking I was going to punch his arm, but instead I grabbed his wrist. His visible eye widened as I flung his arm out of the way and reached to pin him to the tree. I succeeded before leaping away.

It was silent for a moment as we stared each other down, and then I grinned and held out my prize.

"Got it!"

Kakashi blanched as he saw the Icha Icha Paradise in my hands. He dug into his pouch, only to find it gone. Sighing, he scratched his head.

"You got me," He muttered lowly, but then he held out his hand. "Not hand it over." This made me grin as I stood back into my relaxed stance and held the book by my lips. Then, I turned around and looked for the trio who weren't that far off. Naruto raced towards me, and I could hear Kakashi's surprise as I walked away with the book in hand.

"Hey Naruto! I got you a present!"

"Kyou!"

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Ugh, so I have no idea how much time I'm gunna have, and so sorry this is so short, but I didn't want to get too deep with this chapter. The next one is going to be a big amount of YuuKashi, y'know, to get their relationship sorted out and such.  
**

**I'm also curious, which team is everybody one?  
**

**YuuKashi?  
**

**YuuTachi?  
**

**Oshima?  
**

**I'd love to know the standings! Who knows, the third installment in this series is still being mapped out, so you guys should tell me and maybe it might alter the ending...who knows? You might get your pairing! Hahaha! ...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	3. Chapter 2

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 2  
_**

___"You Don't Know Me Like You Think You Do"  
_

* * *

"So what did you think?" I asked with a soft smile as we walked down the street. Kakashi looked up from his book and over to me with a side glance.

"There's a lot more Yuu in them than anything else." Kakashi said in a slightly thoughtful tone. This made me smile, it felt like Kakashi was approving my parenting abilities. He continued to look at me as I beamed with bright eyes. My orbs had gotten lighter with age, now a green that shone brightly all the time.

"Really?" I asked, letting the excitement in my voice show. Kakashi watched me for a few more minutes before looking back at his book.

"Well sure," He said, but before I could thank him he just had to open his huge mouth. "Then again, maybe teaching Naruto to shout wasn't your best moment of parenting."

"Kakashi!" I scolded with a slight pout. He was smiling underneath that mask of his, I just knew it. Sometimes I just wanted to rip it off, to see what he was really thinking and feeling. Sometimes I wanted to pull it off just to remember what his face looked like, because after so long the image had gotten blurry.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him as my cheeks puffed out. Though I kept walking with him, my mind was somewhere else again. When I was with Kakashi, it was like the world stopped rotating sometimes, like he was the only thing worth looking at, despite me not looking right now.

Sometimes I wondered what we would be like if we hadn't fucked each other up. Sometimes I wanted to pull that mask of his down and kiss him until he had bruises I was kissing so hard. Other times I wanted to say, 'fuck the mask, straight to the pants!'. How do you even begin to say that though, to a person like Kakashi.

My best friend and first love, how do you tell him you want to try again, that you want to be his girlfriend? How do you say that after all this time, after all the shit we've dragged each other through, I still love him the most? It's simple, you don't, every time I see Kakashi now, he's with a different girl. I get really frustrated when he can't even remember their name, and I've asked him multiple times, 'What are you doing?', and each time I get the same answer.

'What I'm supposed to do.'

It was like, after that night where Yuumiko tried to 'take care of me', the night everything went to shits, it felt like since that night Kakashi has forgotten everything he's taught me. My chest hurt when I though of it like that, watching Kakashi going around like everything was mundane, nothing was interesting anymore.

He didn't even look at me like that anymore.

Playful banter wasn't the same as before, he wasn't even trying anymore, it was like he was going through the motions. I wanted to tell him I'm there, that I would hold his hand until he found his spark, but once again how do you tell someone like Kakashi like that? I feel graced to step in the same room as him, forget being intimate with him. However, a happy Kakashi made a happy Yuushima, which meant that I hadn't felt happy in a long time.

Well, until last month really.

"Don't act like a child, you're going to be 24 in three months, at this rate Naruto will mature faster than you." Kakashi taunted, though it was flat and halfhearted, as always. I wanted to taunt him back, but I realized that I was at our destination, the Hokage's faces. It had become our getaway lately, our way of just sitting and doing nothing.

Kakashi actually put his book away then, and we both sat next to each other and watched the sun set over Konoha. I looked over to him, but he stared out for a little while longer. I smiled at him, but when he noticed I was staring he looked over. Shaking my head, I shuffled closer before reaching for his face. Gently, I pulled his headband off of his forehead and smiled as his hair flopped over to one side. I smiled when Kakashi pulled Obito's goggles off of my head, and my headband off my neck.

My fingers gently traced his closed eye, Obito's eye, and I smiled genuinely as I got lost in my trance. It was only when I saw Kakashi staring into my own orbs that I backed away. However, he caught my retreating wrist and held it firmly but gently. My eyes widened, wondering what he was going to do to me.

Maybe he felt my pulse quicken in my wrist, or maybe he was trying to tell me something. Either way, Kakashi unzipped his Jounin vest before placing my hand on his chest. I gulped down a surprised gasp as my discovery. Our hearts, beating rhythmically, in synchronization, perfect rhythm. His heart was beating a bit faster too, his eyes were becoming shadowed as he continued to stare at me.

I couldn't take it much longer, couldn't take these games anymore.

"Why don't you just say it." I said flatly, I needed to know. "Say what you want from me, Kakashi."

Yet he continued to break my heart when that shine in the shadow of those dark eyes dimmed to a murky ink color. He let go of my hand and it fell on my lap slowly. He looked at me for a little while longer, before sighing as he took his headband back.

"Why don't you." He said as he tied his headband back on. This got me a bit upset as I snapped back.

"As far as I'm concerned, I've never lied to you about my feelings, I've told you when I'm angry and when I'm happy, and yet you still won't tell me a single thing." I growled, but Kakashi gave me that looked again, like the way one looks at a kunai before it's plunged into them, that look at they know what that object is, and that pain follows it everywhere.

Ouch?

"I don't think you even realize what you feel Kyouten." Kakashi said as he stood up. He whipped out his book again as an ultimate show of disinterest, the one thing I hated the most, before walking away. He waved over his shoulder without looking at me as he added casually, "When you do, I'd be glad to hear."

What the Hell?

This is what it's been like for about a year now. This crap about me not understanding my own feelings. I know very well how I feel, thank you!

However, his words really struck this time. Was there someone else in this world more important than Kakashi? If so, who could it be? Why was Kakashi so sure it wasn't him? You idiot, you're on a fucking pedestal in my mind, I'll bet I admitted it when I got drunk too, can't you remember?

Idiot.

Though I'm sure if the insult is for him, or for me.

* * *

I knocked on the door, feeling slightly out of place with such a beautiful garden splayed around me. Maybe I should've bothered to go to the front door, it would be less rude by many standards. Yet my thoughts are stopped short when the heavy door slides open. A smile is instantly dragged across my lips as I meet with cobalt eyes.

"Hello Shima, would you like to have some tea?" He smiled so softly, I can't help but feel my heart lighten a bit. My head nodded vigorously as words escaped me. He moved out of the way, allowing me to enter and remove my shoes before wandering into the living room.

"How is it going Sukkai?" I asked smoothly as I sat in front of the coffee table. He laughed while passing to the kitchen before politely saying.

"It is Haikko to you, Shima." He said with a sincere smile before disappearing from my sight. I smiled a bit wider, my face getting hotter.

"What brings you here, my lady?" Haikko asked, to which I let my eyes close a bit, intoxicated by the heavy incense of lavender creepy through the air. The room is small too, the beige walls and navy furniture all smelt like the man in the kitchen. It smelt so damn good.

"I came to see you, am I not allowed to see my dear friends now?" I asked, pretending to be taken aback by the thought. I knew it was just playful banter though, and if it meant hearing that ridiculously smooth voice again, I'd gladly play along. Haikko appeared back from the kitchen a few minutes later, that simple smile on his face. He placed the tea set on the table before sitting across from me, which let me stare at him for a little while longer.

Maybe it was the simple smile of smooth lips that spoke sweat nothings, or perhaps it was the honey golden eyes that were forever swimming with mirth and excitement. The soft jaw that flowed into a broad yet smooth body, the simplicity was probably what had me hungering.

There were times when I couldn't put up with Kakashi, all the complexities and stupidity from misunderstanding, which led me to meet Haikko on a mission through the Land of Fire. He was a scholar and a philosopher, and most importantly, he also wasn't a ninja.

He was my outlet to the ninja world. He had no biases, no way of understanding my insecurities, and I loved it wholeheartedly. He was the open when my door closed, and had taught me not to give in to stress. He taught me to nurture it, and to make it your burn for life. He held me like a child when I needed comfort, and told me everything would be okay even when it wouldn't. Although it probably wouldn't be good all the time, it was nice to have that choice with me.

Haikko laughed, bringing me back to reality.

"Ah, of course you are, actually I'm glad that you could." There was that smile again, that one that made me relax instantly. I smiled back before sipping on my tea.

We talk well into the night, usually about nothing even remotely important, but that was okay in it's own way. Time with Haikko was always about fun and relaxation, and I loved every second of it.

Of course fun for a Shinobi rarely lasts a whole day though, as a messenger hawk called for me from outside the window. I looked out as it flew in a fly pattern, but understanding the situation. Haikko saw me to the door, where I waved goodbye before disappearing into the night.

* * *

"What's this?"

I asked sharply, nervous as I stared down at the scroll lying in front of the Hokage. He laced his fingers and stared at me with an unreadable expression. What was he thinking? Why had he cleared the room upon my arrival, was I in deep trouble?

"This," The Hokage began in his deep, rumbling voice. "Is all the information of the Uchiha massacre that I can give to you."

The whole world stopped when I heard this. It was like that night I had the Tsukuyomi place don me was happening again, only this time the color of the world never changed. My fingers dug painfully into the palms of my hands then, and I tried very hard not to let my eyes narrow so into small slits.

Years.

After years of asking, begging on my hands and knees for answers, I was finally being handed a clue. Looking to the Hokage, I knew, I could see he didn't have the same light on the situation as me. He didn't believe in Itachi, but I didn't care. Finally, I was being given the tools to bring _my_ Itachi back to me.

I slowly reached for the scroll.

"Shima."

My fingers hesitated over top the scroll, and I looked at the Hokage smoothly. His eyes were so sharp that I was actually intimidated. I listened for what he had to say even though I didn't want to waste a single second.

"Please realize, once you read this, the contents must never be shown to anyone else. Execution is the penalty to all those you've read it in your possession. That includes you."

I swallowed, was it wrong to say I was more anxious to read it now?

"I understand."

"Once you have finished reading it, come back here for your next mission." The Hokage said softly, so I grabbed the scroll. It was hard to wrap around the thought that such an object could be so priceless that the Hokage would kill to protect its contents. I never did understand material possession, other than mementos. I looked the Third in the eye before bowing and turning to the door. I dismissed myself and tried to act calmly as I walked away from the door, but as soon as I was out of earshot I booked it to my house.

Naruto was asleep as I slipped through the open window, and I smiled softly at him before kissing his forehead and walking over to my bed behind a hanging sheet. I kicked off my shoes and sat to read the scroll.

Almost an hour later, I was trying my hardest that I ever had not to cry. The information wasn't directly linked just to Itachi, but to the whole Uchiha Clan.

This information wasn't about what Itachi did wrong.

It was about me.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Holy shit guys! That's a shit load of reviews! Thank you sooooo much!  
**

**So I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I really wanted a cliffhanger so I cut the chapter in half. I promise chapters will get longer, but right now I'm super limited on time. So this chapter was just a recap on Shima's emotional attachments, and I know Haikko seems very random, but trust me, he's such an important element in this story that he's not going anywhere!  
**

**Also, I'm gunna let you know the timeline for the anime will be about the same, but Yuu is going to be weaving in and out of the plot line since, well, I hate following plots, then I have no room for originality. Also, an old character is coming back in 2 or 3 chappys! Can y'all guess who?  
**

**ALSO!  
**

**1. Would anybody like to make a request for one shots? Any scene you guys want with any characters! Give me an basic outline and I'll flesh it out!  
**

**2. What's your favorite scene in the last book/this book thus far? (I think I asked this before, but I love to ask over and over!)  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	4. Chapter 3

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 3  
_**

___"The Things I Do For You"  
_

* * *

I had never been one to take words so seriously.

Unless it was a mission where someone's life was in my hands, I usually stepped back for a moment before thinking everything through. Yet the more words I read the more I wanted to turn away and run to the toilet to vomit, but I couldn't stop. Even if I wanted to, the words devoured me from their place on the page, making me sick. This documentation was the recollection of past events.

Letters between the Raikage and Hokage.

_It has come to my understanding that Konoha no longer grows a backbone to the evil. Taking in the rabid animals that we chased from our lands. You are more than welcomed to them if you wish. However, there is a single Shinobi that we would like back, alive. His name is Keiyuu Kyouten. Should you hand him over, we shall hand over the corpse of your Sonic Blade shinobi._

_-Raikage  
_

_I must decline the offer, as much as I wish to retrieve the Sonic Blade's body I cannot give up Keiyuu. The man has already found a wife and three children.  
_

_-Hokage  
_

_I will not negotiate over my own Shinobi! Hand over Keiyuu or his whole family will be slaughtered.  
_

_-Raikage  
_

_It is unfortunate to say Keiyuu has fallen in battle, along with his son. The eldest sister has begun her venture back to your lands and the youngest has passed away as well._

_-Hokage  
_

...

What?

I was perfectly fine! Why on Earth would the Hokage say that? Or was he trying to protect me? Form the Raikage? Or from my family? The next letter's date was around eight years later. _  
_

_I have received a visual that the youngest Kyouten of the Leaf is in fact alive. _

_-Raikage  
_

_Requesting transfer of the young Kyouten back to Lightning Country.  
_

_-Raikage_

I felt a little bit sick, reading about me, reading about things that were happening behind the scenes.

_That choice is left up to the Kyouten. I have given her a grant that pardons her from alliance with the Leaf. Should she choose to stay, she will. _

_-Hokage_

So the Hokage really did leave it up to me. I really had been given the choice of my destiny. The Raikage wanted me to remain in Cloud, but why? What was there to gain from having a young, weak Kyouten under his control? Yet the answer slapped me right in the face.

A young Kyouten was much easier to re-mold into your desire shape, a weak Kyouten was easily malleable under pressure. The Raikage wasn't just looking at me as apart of Cloud, he was looking at me as an object of destruction for the Leaf. I had heard there were multiple times that the Cloud tried to capture Hyuga and steal them in the night for their Kekkei Genkai, could the Raikage have been thinking that by controlling the entire Kyouten bloodline, he could control all of the Kyouten's power?

The next date was several years later.

_There is talk of the Uchiha raising up against your power. Are you certain the Kyouten has not caused this problem?  
_

_-Raikage  
_

_There is talk of the Kyouten raising their own rebellion against Cloud, are you sure you can have room to argue? There Elders and I have reached the possibility of two conclusions. One is that the Kyouten in the Leaf is remaining here as a catalyst, and the other is that this is all a coincidence. What do you think?  
_

_-Hokage  
_

_The Kyouten are not fools, they do not dare dream of such pathetic goals. The girl is there because you let her be, should the Leaf fall, it in your hands.  
_

_-Raikage  
_

_The Elders are insistent that she is a catalyst, word of the Kyouten planning a coup de'tat has reached even my borders. Do not think you can hide it. I am currently trying to negotiate with the Uchiha to see if we can reach a final agreement, in the mean time the Elders have sent a spy in to learn of the occurrences.  
_

_-Hokage_

The next few letters really scared me.

_Hokage, I have found one of your Shinobi inside my lands. He has not been given permission to enter. If you do not want to see this as an act of war, you will kill the Kyouten._

_-Raikage_

_I am under no influence of yours, there are no shinobi that I have sent to your lands recently. There is no reason for me to kill the girl. Are you trying to goad the Uchiha into battle? An Uchiha recently sent on a mission near Lightning borders was tortured, but not murdered.  
_

_-Hokage  
_

_Hatake Kakashi has been collected by the Kyouten. If you want him back, allow me to send a Kyouten with him to collect her, or kill her and hand over her corpse. Those are your only options to get him back.  
_

_-Raikage  
_

_Very well, send them to Fire Country, they have access.  
_

_-Hokage_

_It appears our agreement has reached a stalemate. Kyouten Yuushima has fractured your shinobi's spine after she attempted assassination. Furthermore, I will not be giving either back. The Uchiha have also been slaughtered when one of them went rogue. Uchiha Itachi is now on the wanted list for Konoha. As for the girl, if you really want her back I am certain she would be more than glade to take anyone from Lightning on.  
_

_How have things with the Kyouten in Cloud been?  
_

_-Hokage  
_

_The Kyouten have quieted since they've heard the fall of Kyouten Yuumiko. Uchiha Itachi will be added to the wanted list for here as well. What caused him to go rogue?  
_

_-Raikage  
_

_Uchiha Itachi had been speaking with me over the matters pertaining to Kyouten Yuushima, I believe the tension of his job caused him to see things in a new light.  
_

_-Hokage_

The rest was a bit of crap about things I couldn't read anymore due to the blurry edges in my eyes. I wiped my face, desperately not letting tears fall as I bit my lip. Itachi, you were the spy sent in, and you were the one who saw both sides to the story. I'm not sure what hurt more, the fact that he had been going under all this stress, plus the stress of a regular Shinobi's life, or that I had ignored it like it was nothing? Oh Itachi, why couldn't I see that?

Wrapping the scroll up, I went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face, before sighing heavily. How much of an idiot was I, to not notice this many things happening around me? How much of a bitch was I, to ignore everything like it was just a dream?

When I got back to the Hokage, he didn't even have to look at me to know I had read what he wanted me to. It was silent for a little while as I placed the scroll on his desk, not meeting his eyes. I felt hollow for the first time since the night that I had last seen him. Right now I wanted nothing more than to take off and just chase him. I'd do it for days, not letting up until I found him, yelled at him, beat him to a bloody mess, and then cried as I held him close and kissed his cheek and cleaned him up. I wanted to cry in his arms, those soft arms that had always been gentle to me. Or maybe it was because they were arms I hadn't been held in for such a long time, maybe it was because he used to be in my arms when we were growing up.

Itachi, I'm so sorry.

"I can see that look in your eye." The Hokage said, making me look up at him. "But I'm afraid there is more information you must know."

I took a shaky breath, more to the dreadful tale? Not knowing what else to do, I looked at him firmly before nodding.

"Lay it on me."

"What do you believe was going through Itachi's mind that night?" The Hokage began with, making me falter a bit. What did I think was going through his mind? I had asked myself that so many times, I had replayed his words, his sharpness and desperation for me to hate him, the fact that he left Sasuke and I alive when he could've killed us easily. The fact that he had tried to hide that loving kiss from me by transforming into Kakashi (which would've worked, but Kakashi wouldn't do such a thing, or ever say what he did.).

I wanted to know so badly.

"Do you think he's gone bad?" He offered when I said nothing.

"No," I immediately said, it jumped from my mouth before I had realized it. "I've known Itachi since he was a small child, he would never, ever do such a thing without a damn good reason. What that reason is though is killing me, and I've got to know, why? Why would he do such a thing, the very thing he had cringed at just a day before?" I had drawled out, and to my surprise I think I saw a small smile crack that hard line of his.

It went quiet again for a moment, before the Hokage sighed and looked me dead in the eye. I knew this was going to change things, but I wasn't prepared for how much.

"Please do not blame yourself Shima, this was completely out of your hands." I only nodded, encouraging him to go on. "As you know, the Kyouten of Cloud were planning a rebellion against power. They didn't want to be used by the Raikage anymore. Their laws of keeping their Kekkei Genkai secret was instilled by the first Raikage himself, planning to use their power to control the rest of the nations. The rule of death to those who figured it out, and those who used it during public fights. As you can see, that instantly puts a target on you, Yuushima, for your Kekkei Genkai awakened during the Chuunin exams. Your opponent, Tayuusha, had been punished by the Raikage directly for disobeying. It was only because of his talent that he skimmed by."

Tayuusha had been punished? Why hadn't he told me? We had talked about so much together, even stuff most family didn't talk about. Yet it was so obvious, even after all our time together, I was still an outsider.

I was still free.

"The Kyouten had asked Tayuusha to use his eyes, they wanted to awaken your bloodline limit and see your potential. To them, you were the escape. I had talked with Jiyuuko directly, and she demanded to training you. She saw you as a chance to free the Kyoutens' and change their future. It was only after I had sent you away that I realized what I had just done. Had you chose to become apart of Lightning, the Raikage would have surely killed you, he could not allow an uprise, and with you remaining there it would've surely come."

I trembled, remembering the days before coming home. I had been hesitant, wondering if maybe staying would've been best. It was nice to know that for once I was wrong, and made the right choice. The Hokage had been protecting me for so long, and I had barely thanked him.

"But I had been there, they said that the Kyouten were keeping the secrets, was it all because the Raikage instilled that into them?"

The Hokage nodded.

"After your return, the news of the Rebellion had reached every Kage in these lands, and soon the Uchiha followed. They had been silent for a while, but the desire to be the best, to be the leaders drove them to their fate." It was hard hearing him say that about Ryuga and Akari, they were both so...so innocent for a couple their age. It made me sad that I would never get to say thank you for everything they had done.

"As you now know, Itachi was sent in as a spy, to explain to us what was going on. Once the Elders realized a Coup de'tat was at hand, they ordered Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha-"

"WHAT?!"

I slammed my hands on the desk so hard it made dents. I trembled at my own strength, losing control of it was never a good thing, but I kept a firm gaze at the Third.

"Calm down Shima, and listen." He said calmly, so I begrudgingly pulled my hands away and stood straight. "That may have been the order, but I forbade it. I managed to hold the Elders down to one thing. I asked them to only destroy the root of the problem, unfortunately I didn't realize what the root was."

"W-What was the root?" Did I stutter? When was the last time I did that?

"You."

...

Have you ever been talking to somebody, and suddenly you feel like there is no air? Like the air in your lungs is all you've got left? It felt like my heart was trying to use up my precious supply of oxygen as I stood stone still, yet it was hammering away in my ribcage. I felt like I was having an aneurism, an ulcer, and a heart attack all at once. It burned so hard that I had to force myself not to clutch one of those places.

"The Raikage had been telling stories to the Kyouten. He wanted to rid any strays that were not under his command, and so he made a bargain with Jiyuuko that should they destroyed you, the Cloud Kyouten would be free to do as they wish within the country. However, that was not the case. The Raikage has no intentions of letting the Kyouten go free at all."

I had to look away from him, anywhere but him. This was ridiculous, the more I heard about Lightning, the more I wanted to vomit, to throw up and curl into a hole. Not many knew the secrets of the Kyouten, and not many would even know we existed at this rate.

"Do not hold it against them." The Hokage insisted.

"I don't, honestly, there's no reason. I'd probably do the same." I growled lowly, so the Hokage continued.

"Although their first efforts were not physical, they definitely worked. They spread rumors that their Coup de'tat would be lead by an ally in the Leaf. They spoke that they would rid the Leaf of the most powerful clan as proof. They were talking about you Yuushima."

"That's ridiculous! Who would believe that I would even be capable of that?!" I lowered my voice, coughing a bit. "Itachi couldn't, how could I?" I said lowly. The Hokage nodded before continuing once again.

"It certainly got under Fugaku's skin. The leader of the coup, and clan wasn't about to let his own plans be ruined. He did worry for his son, thinking you dying would jeopardize his plans. So he asked Itachi personally to kill you."

I couldn't breathe again, it came out as a strange and mangled wheeze as I tried desperately to grab air. I could feel my heart rate skyrocket again, and just wished it would end already. This was so much, so much to take, how did you take it Itachi? How could you have handle this? God I'm so sorry, I can't believe I couldn't see.

"Of course you proved more important to him than first thought. However, around the same time, the Raikage made the same decision, a trade for you, dead or alive, and the Elders also concluded you must be destroyed. As you can see, he chose to live a life of shame rather that hurt you or Sasuke. He would rather live as a shadow then with you both if it means keeping you both safe."

Everyone had been against me? Since when?! During those times I couldn't have been happier! I was sky fucking high happy with my friends and little family! Why? Why was this all kept from me?! I gripped my fists so hard that I felt liquid pour out for the clenched skin, but I ignored it and even squeezed tighter.

"And you thought to keep this from me, for so long?! I could've done something about it! I would've done something about it! Why didn't you tell me?!" I was whispering, but it was so high pitched I might as well have been yelling at the top of my lungs.

"You would've died, and done so willingly. That is why I did not tell you."

I slammed my hands on his desk again, this time digging massive holes. I didn't care though, all I could see was red, and the sharp gaze he had on me.

"That wasn't your choice, that was my choice and you took it from me! How could you?! I could've saved him! I could've saved Itachi and now that chance is lost. How can I possibly help him now?!"

"As a Leaf Shinobi, you do not get to make that choice," The Hokage said sternly, making me back off and stand straight while looking to the floor. "Itachi and I had both agreed, you knowing would not have been a good thing."

I didn't want to think about me anymore, I didn't care about me anymore. Itachi, I wanted my Itachi so, so bad now. I wanted to hold him and kiss his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, I wanted to know how much he's grown, if he's become more of a prince since last time. I wanted to say I'm sorry, and beg for forgiveness for doing this to him. After all, it was my fucking existence that made things like this.

"Yuushima, blaming yourself is not going to help you." The Hokage said, making my eyes sharpen a little bit. He smiled at me. "Better, now I have a mission for you. This is an S-ranked mission, so never speak of this to anyone else." The Hokage said. I nodded, but I was a little confused as to why I had a mission so suddenly.

"The Elders have ordered for the assassination of Itachi." My eyes widened, but I said nothing. "However, I want you to prevent this."

"Me stop something Itachi can't? How?" I tried not to say, 'That's funny, next you wanna see me jump through hoops?' because it was actually tempting in my sour mood.

"Root wants to destroy the evidence behind the massacre. I fear that once Itachi is out of the way, you and Sasuke are next. Not to mention Naruto as the Jinchuuriki would have to be switched due to the Yin chakra in you being released. You must keep an eye on Itachi. Do not tell him you know anything, do not tell him you are there to watch him, I just want to make sure he's actually alive."

Something twinged inside of me at that. After all these years, it never occured to me that Itachi could actually be dead. My heart sank into my gut at that.

Itachi...

"When can I leave? How long should I be gone?" I asked, looking out to the dark sky.

"One month, and as soon as you are prepared. If you haven't returned in one month Yuushima, the Elders will believe that you have sided with Itachi and become a rogue ninja."

"Never." I snapped, it was one thing to bring Itachi to me, but betraying my home, my friends? I couldn't do it.

"It is risky sending you Yuushima, simply because of your situation, but it is because of that that the Elders will not think of where I have sent you. A mission any longer and they will definitely be suspicious. Letting one of the containers of the Kyuubi out of Konoha for more than that is going to draw attention, you must make it back on time Kyouten. Also, there has been unconfirmed sightings of Itachi in Northern Fire Country, start there."

I nodded, feeling dull yet vibrant at the same time as I walked out the door.

At home, I packed a few essentials and a tube of bright red lipstick in a backpack before scrawling a note for Naruto to read when he woke up. I felt really bad for doing this, but I couldn't turn back now. I kissed Naruto's forehead before pulling the cover even tighter over my body and flying out the window.

Who needs to use doors anymore? Pfft.

I was actually surprised to find Kakashi walking on the barren street below when I landed. He looked at me for a second, then at my backpack. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I thought we had been over this." He said in slight aggravation. He must've been talking about the numerous times I tried to sneak out to hunt down Itachi. Too bad I actually had permission this time.

"Don't be stupid, I'm just heading out for a mission." I muttered before turning away from him. He swung me right back around though, and planted his hands on my shoulders, looking deeply into my eyes. I wondered, if he had his other eye, if I could've gotten lost in those like I did Itachi's. Some part of my doubted it, but I still felt pretty woozy just staring at one.

"I'm serious Kakashi." I insisted, but when he didn't let go, I did something just to make him let go. My lips found his fabric covered ones, but he didn't fly back like I thought he would. When I pulled back, I was slightly surprised to see his face. He looked so god damn sad, like I had just told him about Obito's death being his fault.

"Hey," I said softly, dropping my backpack to pull my arms around his neck. His arms dropped to my waist as he pulled me so much closer to him, zero room between our bodies. "What's wrong?" I asked, but he just held me tighter.

"Don't do that," He said lowly. I guess I had misread his facials, because the next thing I know he's pushing himself flush against me. "Don't tempt me Kyou."

"I don't have to try hard." I teased back, though I could feel the tension in his body. I knew what he wanted, and God I was so tempted. I might've complied, but there was only one thing stopping me.

"You can say you want me all you want Kakashi, but as long as you can go home to a girl in your bed, I'm not going to go there, or anywhere, with you." I said before pushing off of him.

"I don't have anyone."

"So you're horny? And you come to little virgin me? Really?!"

The look he gave me, like he was in heat, God that look had been the death of me last time. I could feel my body pulsing, wanting contact again, and it killed me to have to tear away from it.

"I wanted you from the very start, you were the one that walked away."

"I walked away because you came back with my Sister as your girlfriend."

"It was a trade to protect you. I had to do it Kyou, it you _for you_."

I wanted to say something, about how me, stupid stupid me, existed, so many people that I loved were getting hurt. When Kakashi shook his head though, I was brought back to Earth.

"Just face it Kyou, the truth is you don't want me."

"I never said that!" I snapped before I thought about it, but I went with it, today seemed to be all heartfelt bullshit anyways.

"What?" He asked, wanting to hear me say it again.

"I wanted you since before you broke me apart. I wanted you after you did still! I wanted nothing more, I thought of nothing more, than fucking bending over while spreading my legs and letting you fuck my god damn brains out. I've wanted nothing more than to call you mine. But you know what Kakashi? I'm so fucking scared, I've always been because you always hurt me, you always say you care and show you do, but then just when I think we're okay, you fuck it up again. You break me down and then start cooing at me some more, and I can't fucking take it."

Kakashi looked away from me, before looking back.

"Don't act like you're perfect either Kyou. Just admit that you can't handle being committed, you don't want me, you want my dick, and that's it, isn't it."

I actually physically reared back at that, Kakashi had never been so...vulgar with me. I guess I was rubbing off on him.

"No, you're wrong."

"Admit it Kyou."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"GOD DAMMIT WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE ITACHI?!"

It was only after the words flew out of my mouth that I realized the problem. Oh God, I didn't just say it out loud, why had I said it at all?

The look on Kakashi's face, like he heard the answer to an unspoken question. He looked hurt, but not surprised.

"About time it came out." Was all he said as he walked past me before disappearing into the night. I held my hand over my mouth, why did I say that? How could I have said that?

I was pondering it all the way to the Uchiha Compound.

There, I set up a note and came in to kiss Sasuke's head too. Taking out that lip stick, I put it on really heavy and kissed each cheek. Committing the hilarious picture to memory brightened my shaky mood as I washed off the lipstick in the bathroom before heading out and to the gates.

I took a really deep breath, and I forgot about anything I didn't need, because I was on a mission, one that could actually cost my life. I had not idea what Itachi might do, or what the world had done to him already. I trembled a little bit when I thought of him fighting me, and wondered if I could actually fight back.

Actually, would I want to fight back? Did I want him to hurt after all this? I had when I first watched him walk away, but part of me said he'd had way too much abuse as it was. I definitely wanted to hold him, to hold his hand and lay with him like we used to. I especially wanted to find out why his name had left my mouth.

There was only one way to see.

Itachi...

I'm coming for you.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Heh, how's this for a long chapter? Toldya they were gunna get way longer! Still not as long as they used to be, but hey, I'm getting back into the swing!  
**

**I want to let everybody know that since Yuu is an adult now for the full duration of this story, this is going to contain a shit load more...vulgar? Sure, it's going to get raunchy, so if anybody isn't into that, please don't read. I mean, don't get me wrong there is a plot and everything, but she's a horny virgin adult, the cherry has to pop eventually, right?  
**

**So yeah, hope the YuuKashi scene wasn't too awkward. Yuu is very honest with him on most things, though she is very adamant on not telling him one thing, and I guess you guys know what that is. Hehe...  
**

**I've been kinda sick lately, as in, I can't stare at a computer screen because I get vertigo, as in my stomach muscles are spasming and it fucking hurts. I have gotten a bit better today, but idk how much I'm gunna be able to write since I'm behind on homework. Ugh, stupid precal. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter isn't too boring, I had this whole mini-arc to introduce the story again, but what's the point if I get bored writing it?  
**

**So...Yuu wants Kakashi to be like Itachi, huh? Why would she want that?  
**

**So...Yuu's out on her own now...Huh.  
**

**Wonder who will she run into?  
**

**...  
**

**Who would you like her to run into is the real question.  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	5. Chapter 4

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 4  
_**

___"Encounter"  
_

* * *

Two weeks.

You'd think in two weeks I would've found the Uchiha. Of course, I'd forgotten one major thing.

The reason I was so...snooty?... about my ability to find Itachi, was because I'm a Tracker by nature. Usually if somebody gave me a basic description of said person, I could just float around in a general direction and find them. I had learned quite a few new tricks in the last five years, and had taken lessons from actual Tracker Nin's to enhance my skills.

However, I had forgotten that Itachi had not been seen in almost five years by reliable sources, and he had also grown since the last time I'd seen him. Anybody who claimed to see him on my ventures couldn't exactly tell me his exact weight and height, along with his body mass, or which foot he leaned more on.

Ugh, people these days.

I did, however, hit it lucky with a woman claiming two men came through their land as a shortcut to get to the next town. When her husband went to yell at them for trampling their fields, he simply collapsed into a coma for a few hours.

Bingo!

I followed to the next town, and from there I knew I was getting closer, it was just a feeling, my sensitivity to Chakra had made me aware of one floating through the air. It was weak, but still there, so very familiar too. Cold though, very cold, as though that warm sensation had been crushed. I wondered what I would find as I followed the trails of chakra being left behind with each incident.

The trails suddenly got stronger, and soon, I knew what they were up to. I must've been very close now, barely a days run, because they had sensed me. The chakra was strong, and they were literally letting it pour from them now.

Then it stopped suddenly, completely gone.

That's how I knew they were barely a night's run away. I looked up to the setting sun, debating whether to push through and risk finding them and being heavily outnumbered, or simply meandering after them at a slower pace until they dropped their guard.

I trudged on with a fixed frown.

Part of me wondered whether Itachi knew it was me as I knew it was him, another part wondered if I was over analyzing everything. Yet I knew, I knew exactly what was going on. He was still my Itachi after all.

He wanted me to find him, but his partner probably didn't.

Or maybe, it was the other way around.

By day twenty, it didn't matter who was leading who, I had figured out that I had crossed my trail. I'd been going in a circle for over a day. Getting frustrated, I silently activated my Kanshugan. The world around me wasn't what I had been seeing physically, and immediately I tensed.

Genjutsu.

Calm down Yuu, plenty of people can do Genjutsu, not just him. I searched through the trees, hunting for anybody or anything that would, could, help me understand.

A figure was standing on a branch a few yards to my north east. He looked up when he noticed I wasn't moving, but I decided to take this to an even playing field. The was a clearing about a mile out from where I was, so I took off to it. The man followed me too, but it didn't matter how silent he was, I was already locked in on him.

The thing about my techniques, was they were technically all close range, however my ability to warp make everything now within 100 meters close range. I could see for almost a mile all around me, I could warp so fast nobody could attack. Singlehandedly, I had obliterated the original standards for the Kyouten Clan, and I wasn't going to let that name fall deeper into it's grave.

The man came close behind me. Too close for him to have suspected me. It wasn't a clone, it wasn't a fake, it was the real thing, and it was really my target.

"You're a real looker, neh?" He said, and I could feel him looking up and down my backside. "Wonder what you'd be like, moaning underneath me. It's such a shame-"

He didn't get to finish though, because I had warped behind him, kunai in hand as I held my are around his shoulders, the blade pressed to his neck as I hung my head low.

"It's such a shame," I said too while I looked up at him with spite. His own golden orbs widened as he took in the situation. "You aren't my type."

Before he could say a word, I dug my kunai into his throat and scowled. I felt my body reel back as his felt to the floor. Disgusting bastard, don't ever talk to me like that.

It was then that I sensed it, the a figure at the far side of the clearing, he had his back turned to me, meaning he was talking to somebody else. What made me tense for a moment, and made him turn to look at me, was the fact that he was massive. Almost seven fucking feet tall.

Focus Shima, height is just a number showing how far from the ground your head is, nothing more. He knew I knew he was there, but how did he? He hadn't been looking at me, and was too far away to sense it, which means...

I pressed my thumb to the base of the blade, drawing some blood, before I threw it toward the man. When I turned to look at him, I shuddered slightly when I saw his deep blue skin tone. The Hell? My kunai closed in on him, and I growled as part when he caught it easily.

"Heh, you noticed me that fast huh? You were right Itachi, she's a smart one." The man said, and my eyes briefly flickered towards the shadowy figure behind him.

Itachi?

God he'd grown.

My focus was back on the man as he raced towards me. His blade poised to hit me, but I dodged with a wide arc. He smirked and looked me in the eye, and I glared sharply.

"Heh, what's your name girl? You look kinda familiar."

"It's common courtesy to give yours before asking." I spat back, whirling on my heel to kick the blade. The man's eyes widened as I kicked so hard he flew back twenty feet.

"That's some kick for someone your size. The names Kisame Hoshigaki, though you won't need to remember it, Jinchuuriki."

It was then that I saw his eyes change. He went form being impressed by my power, to loathing me. He was mocking me, mocking what I had locked inside of me, and I hated to admit it, but it got to me. Hard.

"The only monster here is you, bastard."

We dove at each other, attacking with all our might. I had to admit, it was scary to find an equal in physical power to myself, but he seemed just as surprised. I was so tense, knowing one false move could ruin me. He swung his sword at me, so I blocked it with a chakra filled hand, but when I saw that smirk I knew my mistake.

The sword cut right through my chakra sleeve, and sliced down my left side. I was left standing there, paralyzed as I tried to figure out what to do. Then the pain engulfed me, and I had barely enough mind to warp to the bloody kunai Kisame had dropped before he charged at me. Kneeling down, I took shallow breaths, anything deeper would hurt like a fucker. I clutched at my side, and winced when I felt the sloshing of my clothes. They were soaked on the left side with blood. My arm didn't feel any better, in fact it felt like it was broken on the wrist and shoulder.

"Heh, you're pretty strong, but my Samehada will eat any chakra you have. You don't stand a chance, why not give up while you can?"

Dammit, he was right, right now I was completely screwed if I didn't bust out some huge ass move soon. Think Shima, what can you possibly do to at least distract him? What move have you learned that you can do without having to do anything strenuous? God dammit, the pain from my side hurt so much though- that's it!

I closed my eyes, taking slightly deeper breaths as I built up my chakra to activate my Kanshugan properly. Kisame seemed to notice my sudden spike in chakra, and had begun to charge. Shame for him it was all too late. Just as he neared me, I opened my eyes and stared deep into his. He stopped moving almost instantly, as though I was going to attack him. He hesitated for just half a second, expecting me to move probably, but that wasn't the case.

Then I let it all out.

Kisame quivered on his feet, and my whole body tense.

"Anrui no Hitosashi, the Dance of Silent Tears." The technique was a double edge blade. On one hand, it connected both of our bodies together, allowing me to send waves of pain and fear towards him from my wounds, amplifying them through the connection of the eyes. The down side was I had to feel this pain too, and it burned like Hell.

Kisame clenched his Samehada so hard, his blue knuckles turned white, and I couldn't stop watching that angry expression writhing on his face. He was so mad at me, how the Hell do you think I feel bud? Finally, he dropped his Samehada to the ground and leaned against the hilt. Blood poured out of his mouth when he bent over, and I could feel liquid crawling down my face as well.

Oh God, the pain was worse that the Kyuubi chakra. Every part of my body felt like it was bleeding, even if it wasn't. The connection was straight to the unconscious, because it was the sole part that Kyouten's could control without limit. I simply instilled that what he was truly feeling was pain, that it was no Genjutsu, he was really dying, and his body would react to it without his conscious even being aware of what's really going on.

Doing it for more than 5 seconds though?

Not doable.

I collapsed around the same time he started to vomit, fighting the urge to do the same. I had to move now, I had to get away or attack before he got back up. So I did, and with every fiber in my being, I stood back up and dropped each of my bracelets on the ground. He barely had the chance to glance up at me before I attacked him.

It wasn't a deadly blow, mostly because if I tried that I would definitely tear something inside of my ribcage, but it was strong enough to apply pressure to the appropriate points and knock him out.

I fell to the ground beside that massive, fallen form, panting and wheezing as I clutched my side. Everything hurt now, and as I wiped my eyes I noticed bloody tears had been rolling down my face. Anrui was not a technique I was adequate in. Making the connection to the conscious, and adding Genjutsu to it was the normal technique, but using Anrui as an offensive? It was a very dangerous side to the jutsu that not many in my clan dared to use.

Oh God, everything hurt.

It was only after I released the Kanshugan, that he finally walked up to me. I just laid back on the grass, wheezing at the cloudy sky, as he walked up to me. Once he stopped by my head and actually took up part of my view did I look over to him.

My worst fears had come to life right before my eyes.

He was much older now, in fact he had become even more of a God in my eyes than ever before. He had lost what little baby fat he had, and now looked as old as I was. His hair had gotten a little longer, though I couldn't tell with that massive coat over top of him. It was a strange coat, and I wondered if it was a uniform since Kisame was wearing it too. I'd never thought of Itachi being into a duo costume program at least.

What really made my gut clench though, was that hard set line of a mouth and those eyes. Oh God Itachi, what happened to those beautiful eyes? Aesthetically they were still as gorgeous as ever, but the look they gave me was not one I'd ever seen from him.

The look of utter disgust, as though I were lower than the dirt on his shoes. A hatred that seemed to burn with black coal, and that last look that really hit home.

Hollow.

He looked utterly empty inside.

Oh God Itachi, what have I done?

"Itachi." I said softly, the wind whirling his name with it as it flowed by us. He just stared at me, and I stared back, unguarded. He didn't move, neither did I. My mind was just too lost in all the scenarios that he had gone through, all the fear and pain he must've felt in these years. I wanted to hold him, to tell him I still loved him and that everything was going to be alright, that Sasuke was more or less alright and I had never given up faith in him. I wanted to clean him up and curl up under the covers with him like we used to, to kiss his face and hold him against me. Most of all, I wanted to say I was sorry.

Yet none of that wanted to come out, and as I stared into those empty orbs, I realized it probably never would. Not as long as this lock remained on my heart, but this lock was an easy one to remove. It was one that had been thought of the night my Mother died in front of me, molded when everyone abandoned me, and fastened the night Itachi had left. Everything had been building up around it, and I hadn't bothered to chip away.

Until now.

I wanted that lock to be broken, to let everything out in one fell swoop, but I knew I could only do that by getting rid of the lock, by breaking open that raw emotion that was guarding my heart.

Anger.

I glared at him, and he didn't even budge. Even as I felt the red chakra circling me, stinging me as it healed my wounds, snapping my bones into place. I didn't cry out though, because I could only feel that one emotion.

Anger at Itachi for leaving, anger for killing my loved ones, anger for making me fucking feel.

"You bastard." I growled, and I reached out to claw at him. There was so much anger in me, I could barely think, barely feel.

**"Little Girl."**

You want out Kyuubi?

**"Hmmm..."**

Here's your chance.

* * *

_**Kakashi**_

I held out the document the Third had asked me to retrieve, but honestly my thoughts weren't even on the subject at all.

For the past almost three weeks, she had been the only thing in my head, her words ringing so clear that it hurt. I let my thoughts wander too much, and I could hear her again.

_"I wanted you since before you broke me apart. I wanted you after you did still!"_ Did you know what you did to me? For five fucking years you made me chase, you acted like I wasn't worth it. Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that? God just thinking about her saying it made me lighter, it made me want to run to her and kiss her and tell her all that sappy shit called feelings, but at the same time, it wasn't safe. I knew it wasn't safe, because everytime she made me feel, she found a way to make me vulnerable. I didn't like it, not one bit. I hated that feeling, like she knew exactly what I was thinking even when I did my best not to let it show.

Apparently she's not psychic though, or she would've known my endeavors too.

_"I wanted nothing more, I thought of nothing more, than fucking bending over while spreading my legs and letting you fuck my god damn brains out."_ The image of he doing that, over a log, a bench, the god damn Ramen Bar, fuck even my couch or bed. The thought of her doing that, with even having to describe it, all these poses were permanently locked into my brain. Dammit Kyou, you really are disastrous to my health. Why, why did you always have to play those cards? No matter how many women came and went, you just seemed to look right through that charade. You knew when I wasn't happy, even if they thought I was. You always wanted to know what I was doing? I was trying not to think about what it would feel like, to be buried inside of you, to hold you and thrust all fucking night. I was trying to forget you existed, but each time I saw their face when they turned around to look at me, to beg me to do more, I just couldn't do it.

It wasn't you.

_"I've wanted nothing more than to call you mine."_ This scared me, that thought of belonging to somebody, but that somebody also belonging to me. Yet it didn't matter if it meant nobody else could touch you. I'd give an arm and a leg if it meant keeping the Uchiha shit off your mind too, permanently. Why did you think of him so much? Why did you want me to be like him? Were you calling me a fuck up, an embarrassment to be around? I know you just lost your temper Kyou, but you couldn't have made it more clear.

You love him, don't you? You love him more than anything else, because although I was there longer, he never walked out along the way. How could you keep loving him though, after he destroyed the people you called family? How could you defend him and take a beating each time somebody cursed his name? I remembered when a Hyuga insulted Itachi, and only you stepped forward to swear to beat him to a pulp if he cursed his name again. He punched you, over and over, and you just stood there and took it like a man. It was only when I and that Akihiko, your old teammate, realized you had no plans of fighting back until the Hyuga said he was sorry that we both intervened. Yet you refused to budge until almost a day later, sitting on his doorstep, when the Hyuga finally said he was sorry.

You never gave up on him, even after he gave up on you.

Why would you do that?

How could you do that?

Yet it wasn't surprising. Kyou's watched person after person walk out on her, me on multiple occasions, and yet here is the only one that had done no harm, and suddenly he tore her world to shreds. Yet she didn't care, because he was the first to truly show love to her. This kid, holding on to hi would be the death of her, and I knew it. I mentally wanted to scream and punch a wall, the Uchiha had beaten me around every corner, even as a child.

Bastard.

She just needed somebody to cling to, so she chose him.

Not me.

"Thank you Kakashi, I was actually hoping to take this time to talk about Squad 7. How is everything going along?" The Third asked with a slight smirk. He knew just how awful playing 'Mother Hen', as Kyou put it, was. Still, it was nice to see the future generations rolling together, and I was happy to see any progress at all at this rate.

"Ah, Sasuke and Naruto both put strain on the group, but they are working well lately. I believe that since Yuushima had a part in raising both of them, her stubbornness had rubbed off quite a bit on both as well. Still, the very same stubbornness is what pushes them to try harder too." I said casually, wondering if it'd be alright to bring up my current thought. The Hokage just nodded, seeming to notice I wanted to say something.

"Lord Hokage," I said slowly, trying to remain casual despite my slight worry. "If I may ask, how much longer will she be on her mission?" I said. She's never gone on a solo mission that's lasted more than a week or two, and it's slowly going on a month now. It's not like Kyou to stay out long either, she usually gets to the point and then hurries home to read a book with me or fuss over Naruto and Sasuke.

Suddenly the Hokage went rigid, before he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. His eyes closed, he seemed to be at an inner turmoil. Then he opened them and looked at me.

"I'm afraid to say, Kakashi, that I'm not sure that Yuushima will ever be back." He said sharply and slowly.

...

WHAT?!

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD CHEESY DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Okay okay, I think my update has been a lot faster uh? lol, well if I get a fast update I NEED MORE REVIEWS!  
**

**So I kind of liked this chapter because Itachi's back! Yay! Now I know a lot of you are pumped for a fight scene, but IDK how to spin it so I might not put it in, but that saves for a shitload of room for you guys to read about Yuutachi fluff! Yaaaaay!  
**

**Another thing is I got this wicked idea for when Yuu gets back to Konoha, and oh god I think you guys are either gunna love me, or hate me, depends who you're rooting for lol. It just popped out of nowhere, and it's gunna be pretty hard to write these next five chapters, so I NEED REVIEWS!  
**

**I know a lot fo you guys probably think my action scenes suck, but I'm honestly just thinking about the luv scenes for later so I' kind of damper right now. hehe...and I know you guys might be confused about the Anrui technique, but it will be explained in full detail later. I know ti feels like I pulled it out of my ass, but trust me, I had to debut it eventually because it's gunna be used quite a bit, not only by Yuu, but on Yuu too maybe...hehe...  
**

**Lastly, I find that quite a few authors leave replies to reviews here, so I figured I'd do a 'Review of the day!' segment.  
**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**Oblivion's Demon: Yeah, I love me too, hehe, and I love you too for reviewing! You go D! LMAO yeah well thanks so much! I honestly am flattered because I try really hard to do my best to make Yuu real, and to portray the characters properly. Keep in mind you can tell me if something seems off! **

**Some guy told me I shouldn't be a writer because I'll starve because they don't make enough money and that I should have a practical dream (like become a surgeon, but why the fuck would I go to school for 18 years?!), so I told him my boobs are like a camel's hump. I've got enough crap stored in these babies to last a few winters ;P I needed to lose weight anyway, heh.  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	6. Chapter 5

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 5  
_**

___"When You Lose Something..."  
_

* * *

Everything hurt when I came to.

My imaginary bleed from every pore couldn't have felt more real in that moment.

I wanted to cry out, to beg for it to stop, but I knew I wouldn't be sanctioned. My eyes opened slowly to focus on the world around me. At first I didn't understand why the ground was moving, maybe I was just that dizzy and hanging from a tree branch, but then I felt something tighten around me.

I was being carried.

"Let go of me." I grumbled, but even that hurt. The person slumped me up and down a bit on their shoulder, and I couldn't bite back a small groan that escaped my lips. Shit, what the Hell happened?

"Nice try girl, not bad on that attack you used on me," So it was Kisame that was carrying me? Fuck I'd need a bath later. "But did you really think a Genjutsu attack would work on Itachi?"

At that moment, my attention went straight to the figure walking beside Kisame. I could see Itachi walking, but not looking over to me whatsoever. What the Hell happened? Did he beat me, or did I pass out from my wounds? The only thing I could remember was the Sharingan, that wheel spinning in never ending spirals inside my head. He must've nullified the Kyuubi's chakra when I let it loose, but how? How the Hell did he fend off the fucking Kyuubi? I had to use 80% of my chakra reserves just to do it!

I frowned at Itachi's back. He's gotten so much stronger, he's probably in a whole different league from me now. Just picturing us actually going at it seriously made me shiver slightly. Those dark eyes never looked at me, not even once as Kisame continued to carry me. I didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, and I was too damn tired to fend off two S-rank Shinobi, so I pretended to be a good sac of potatoes and just hung there limply.

After about a solid four hours of just hanging there, I realized the sun was beginning to set. However before I could question where we were going, I was abruptly thrown from over Kisame's shoulder. Instinct kicked in enough for me to land on my feet, but the sudden upright position I was thrown into made me shudder and fall to my hands and knees. Fuck it hurt, everything hurt so much it felt like I had endured the Tsukuyomi again. Had I? Was that how he had beaten me again? Dammit it all!

I knelt in front of the two, panting slightly. Kisame had that smug smirk as he looked at me down his nose, while Itachi simply ignored my existence again.

"What the Hell? Where are we going?" I growled, upset that my rest had been interrupted. Kisame grinned a little bit wider before pointing his sword at me with a purpose.

"_We_ won't be going anywhere if you keep up that attitude."

"Bite me, Fish Man." I hissed, watching his sword a bit warily. It was then, and only then, that I sensed Itachi's eyes on me. I dared not to look in fear he'd look away. He must've heard the weariness in my voice that most would miss, and I'd be lying if I said I was well rested. My stamina may be higher than average, but most Shinobi wouldn't be able to move anymore after taking on not one, but two S-ranked criminals.

"Kisame," Itachi began slowly. The blue skinned asshole slid his eyes over to Itachi, and so did I. He was openly staring at me, at my body, at my wounds. He was thinking something in that complex mind of his, and I figured wherever we were going, he wanted me well rested. This made me even more nervous, because if Itachi needed me at full health, he clearly had no plans of watching out for me.

I'm just the container.

Shii doesn't exist anymore, does she, Itachi?

That look in his eyes, it wasn't a look I would've thought he could make five years ago. It was the sort of face he used to be afraid to see too, God Itachi, what's happened to you? Before I could voice any of this though, Itachi continued to speak.

"We should stop at Oritake's home for the night." He said casually, but it only sprouted multiple questions in my mind. It especially worried me when Kisame gave me a leery look afterwards. I tensed a bit, especially when he directed me to walk at swords length. Honestly, if I couldn't feel each of my pores crying right now I may have booked it out of there, but right now I was royally fucked anyway.

We walked for another impossibly long four hours, before I caught sight of a rather large house. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it was quite large and looked like it had a lot of rooms.

We walked inside, Itachi leading the way, and I instantly lost hearing in one of my ears.

"Itachi! Ma! Itachi's back!" A girl, looking in her late teens, came running out of the house shrieking at the top of her lungs. Who the fuck was she, and why was she speaking so fondly to my Itachi? My list of questions was furthered when I took in her appearance. She had that look to her, she looked like the kind of girl who cared more about boys and split ends than training and kicking ass. I could tell by her manicured nails and make up covered face, she dressed to impress and was definitely working the lane today. She ran up to Itachi, and I stared at her with a dumbfounded expression as she latched right onto him, burying her head into his chest.

...

Did I just miss something?

Okay, Girl in late teens... dressed like a whore...runs up to Itachi...and buries head into chest...? Holy fuck, I must still be sleeping!Wait, why is Itachi holding her back?! He was! He was draping an arm around to hold her head to his chest, and I could see the tender smile on the woman's face. Itachi wasn't facing me, but I just tried to picture anything other than -blank- written across his fine features.

"I missed you! Itachi you're been gone for months! We have..." She looked up to him, jutting out her bottom lip with a small smirk on her face. "..._so_ much to catch up on." She said a little slower, but from what I could see, Itachi just stared. Kisame snickered from beside me, and I looked up to him with a curved brow. He noticed my confusion and looked at me from the corner of his eye. We were out of earshot for the low voice he was using, but I doubted he actually would care if the woman heard.

"That's Ishou Oritake, she's kind of like a stress ball. All Itachi has to do is give her a hug once and a while and she makes her mother let us stay here and... release stress." He said slowly, but I didn't understand. The look I gave him, he must've thought I was stupid or something. "Oh, you've got it written on your face girl, you've never done it before." He laughed a little harder, looking me over with leery eyes. I leaned away slightly, not liking the situation. Turning back to Itachi and the girl, I finally realized why I didn't like her so much.

It was because of her eyes, because as I suddenly walked up to the girl, she and Itachi seperating as she sized me up, I got a bit more confused with each step. My unique trait, the one thing I was supposed to have and nobody else, was my eyes. I used to have dark green eyes when I was small, but as I got older they got lighter. Not they were this color that I'd never seen on anything else, and I loved them because they were so bold, light, sharp, and so ever uniquely _mine_. Yet here this girl was, standing there with a shade less brighter, standing there with near duplicated eyes.

This girl, where the fuck did Itachi find this girl?

Itachi seemed to know I had caught on, and I looked at him sharply. No, I full on glared at him. What the Hell was going on? Where did he find a woman with theses eyes? Was he mocking me? Was he taking away the one trait about myself that I idolized? That bastard, Itachi you bastard, you're downgrading my value! As if it wasn't low enough as things were, now the one thing I have to myself is nothing?

"Who the fuck are you?" Ishou asked. God she even had that whiny voice down pat. I glared at her, but when our eyes locked she looked utterly upset.

"Hey, your eyes are prettier than mine, I might have to claw them out." She said, but she definitely wasn't joking. I reeled at that, and growled. This wasn't some game, and the look that she was giving me, like I should feel blessed that I was this close to her, I couldn't stand it.

"I'd love to see you try, sweetness, but I can guarantee, if you put any part of your body within a foot at me at anytime, I will snap it like a twig with my bare hands." I growled so low, so unlike my usually average and soft voice, that I almost scared myself. I thought that she was going to whine for Itachi to defend her, but I was reveling the fact he wouldn't, so I was surprised when he actually stepped in between us. He was looking down at me, as though I was the one that was worthless. That caught me, and my eyes widened tremendously when he looked at me.

"Do not harm Ishou." He said, the girl curling into his side. I just stared, so utterly shocked and surprised, I had thought that if Itachi would look at me like that, he would look at everybody like that, but he looked like he actually cared for that mimic. Forcing myself to swallow, I silently backed off even though I wanted to tear her to shreds. My legs felt wobbly as he escorted her into the house, the woman looking at me with a devious gaze like she had just won the battle.

She sure as fuck wasn't winning the war though.

Wait, what war are we waging even? Over Itachi? Why was I-

Oh fuck.

I can't be...fuck I am, right?

I can't be in love with Itachi, can I?

* * *

**KAKASHI**

_"Hokage, I'm not sure I understand." I said, honestly confused. What did he mean she wouldn't return? Answers, I needed answers now. Yet he seemed to be taking his time, testing my shattering patience as it was. _

_"You see Kakashi, I sent her to go and find Itachi." _

_He might as well of said he dubbed her a Missing Nin. He knew as well as I did, that the bond between the two ran much deeper than anything he could come up with. Her number one, the person she loved the most, he was right within her grasp now, possibly holding her or doing things I was supposed to be doing. I felt so frustrated, how could he do that? How could he give her the easy card out?_

_"You seem upset, I can understand your feeling," 'No you don't!' I wanted to say, but I held my tongue. "But you must have faith in Yuushima to make the right decisions on her own." He said it with a smile at that, and for a moment I was happy he couldn't see the frown under my mask. _

_"Lord Hokage, please forgive me, but I doubt your belief." I said, gaining a lower stance as though bracing myself a bit. My calm demeanor was steadily chipping away, and it scared me. _

_"Oh?" He sounded amused as he said this, as though this was what he wanted to hear. _

_"She doesn't think straight, especially when anybody with the name Uchiha is put into the mix. She's very irrational and will probably just hurt herself. There's a chance that she might die before she even reaches Itachi. There is also the fact that she's so gentle to Itachi, she wouldn't fight him even if he meant to kill her." I said, fisting my hands, not wanting to scream at my leader. Yet the frustration just kept on building, and I had no way of letting it out. _

_"Was that all, Kakashi?" Hokage said, making me frown. I hesitated for a moment, before nodding. The Hokage smiled, as though coming to the same conclusion. Yuushima only left before I was here, I was protecting her boys and I wasn't leaving the village either. She probably wouldn't have if I was still in the ANBU. _

_"Despite what you have told me, I think you and I both know. Yuushima is the top Kunoichi in this village for a reason, even if the road is long and hard, even if she's pushed over, that girl will just keep on springing back up. She doesn't know when to quit."_

I thought about what he said for the remainder of the day, night, and today, and even while carrying out D-ranks with my squad, I just couldn't stop. It's not like it mattered, I just had to stare at the pages of my book for a bit, not like Team Kakashi even noticed really. Looking over, I realized that Naruto really was just a male version of Yuushima. The same perverted antics, love for ramen, even her stubborn as an ox attitude. All of it was utterly frustrating, yet what I loved most about her.

I looked down at my book, and debated on reading it later. When I looked back up, Naruto was slowly going of the edge of a waterfall. Perhaps I should intervene...nah Sasuke caught him, good enough. I went back to reading, hoping to cure my mind of that stupid, bloody haired, unevenly tanned, tiny toothed, smart, pretty..

..Dazzling green eyes...

Slamming the book, I tried not to show irritation. Instead, I called Team 7 back in to complete the mission before trying to desperately think of anything to talk about. _With any of them. _Unfortunately, Naruto only wanted to talk about Ramen, Sakura kept sneaking looks at Sasuke, and I had a feeling that talking to Sasuke would really be like talking to a wall right now, but to my surprise he spoke up without encouragement.

"Hey Kakashi," Sasuke began, making us all look to him, myself from the corner of my eye. "When will Shima be back?" He asked, and although he made it casual, I could tell that he was honestly curious. The only reason I could tell was because I had given the same hint of desperation when speaking with the Hokage.

"Hey yeah! Yoshi is still on that super cool mission! When's she gunna be back Kakashi-sensei? Huh huh?! When?!" Naruto cried, and I resisted the thought of rolling my eyes and sighing, like she would've done. Sakura looked a little bit confused, so she turned to me as well.

"Kakashi-sense, I'm confused, why is everybody waiting for her to get back?" She asked, and I was honestly glad to answer that instead. Looking down at her, I refrained from facial expressions solely because there was no point.

"You don't know? Yuushima Kyouten, The Blue Flicker, she was the one who raised Naruto and has had ties with the Uchiha Clan since she was your age Sakura." I said softly, but the look on her face was priceless. She looked between me, Sasuke, and Naruto, before back to me with a confused expression. Then it dawned on her, about training, and I remembered how Kyou had tensed up when Sakura hit Naruto. She turned red, probably remembering that moment.

Come to think of it, despite not fighting when Itachi's name was shamed, she had no problem beating anybody who hurt Naruto. I could remember when she stormed into my apartment after dropping Naruto off at the Academy, she was so angry and was literally shrieking as she ran up to me.

_"You know what this guy did to Naruto? He wanted a mask, and was going to pay, but the guy actually shoved Naruto out of the shop and threw masks at him!" She screamed as I leaned on the kitchen table. She sat across from me, arm wrapped around her torso because she didn't trust herself to actually touch anything in case she broke it. _

_"I'm sure you're over reacting Kyou." I said, even though I knew it would only make it worse.  
_

_It did, she was livid then. _

_"He had a bruise on his cheek! The bastard gave him a bruise!" She growled, as though she were wringing his neck as she spoke. As much as I wanted to comment about her giving me more than a bruise on common occasion, I had to admit I liked my body intact and not strewn across my kitchen table.  
_

_"Well, what did you do about it?" I asked, a little worried at the shrug she gave.  
_

_"I let him off easy. With the same arm he used to throw those masks at Naruto, I just fractured it." She said it so casually that I sighed. She was so strong, it made me worry what she really could've done if she wanted to. Knowing her, if Naruto wasn't watching, she would've torn the arm right off and painted his shop with his blood.  
_

_She was_ _merciless. _

I hesitated in step for a moment, looked up to the sky, then kept walking. I really wanted Kyou to come back, Konoha just wouldn't be the same without her. Sometimes I wondered if she knew, if she knew just how important she was here.

Clearly not if she was going to throw it away for that asshole.

Kyou...

Just come back dammit.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD CHEESY DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Ugh, I'm so sorry guys.  
**

**Seriously, I've been putting off these chapters for a while because school is a BITCH, work IS A BITCH, AND DRAMA (though I love in stories) IS A MAN WHORE.  
**

**Seriously though, I've been writing this in like two hundred word segments, and it drove me insane. I'm so sorry, and I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I had to put something out before October ended!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this lame chapter, it honestly wasn't that great in my eyes, and I'm praying to the lord nobody's too OOC.  
**

**I'M DEAD SERIOUS. If anybody seems OOC, TELL ME ASAP and I will change it.  
**

**So this chapter was originally going to be Yuutachi bonding time, but then I realized the fangirl side of me just wanted Yuu to get in Itachi's pants lol, so instead I figured we should just shove them in the opposite directions, no? LOL what do you think of Ishou? BTW I never checked if that was an actual name, I just put 'I' and 'Sho' and 'U' together really quickly, because Mimi sounds way too cheesy of a name, no? And I want this character to stick around for a while, oh just wait until you see her mom. **

**I actually am sticking to my devious plan for when she returns (if she does) back to Konoha (I was mildly debating her return rate...), but I'm scratching a bunch of fluff and probably going to give y'all one fangirl scene of Yuutachi, because Yuu's gotta realize, Itachi's changed now (I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY MANGA SAYS!) and he's probably never going to be the same. She either has to face it and move on, or...well, y'know, learn to love the new him.  
**

**Isn't she already doing that with Kakashi?  
**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**Oblivion's Demon was going to be replied to a second time, but I think I gotta give everybody a chance haha, so here's to the next contestant!  
**

** 91:Yeah I know you're confused, it means I'm doing a good job. Thanks so much for reviewing! I know it's hard to choose because they're both battling it out in my top five too haha. I hope some of your questions were answered now too lol.  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Do you think Itachi or Kakashi loves Yuu more? Does Yuu love Itachi or Kakashi more? Also, do you think Yuu has forgotten about Obito?  
**

**BTW- I officially love the Naruto story, if you've read up to ch600, you'll know why ;P and it just made every dream of mine come true.  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	7. Chapter 6

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 6  
_**

___"Losing Face"  
_

* * *

**YUUSHIMA**

It wasn't like I was being a bad girl or anything.

I only tried to gouge her eyes out once.

So how the Hell did I get into this situation?!

Here I was, both my wrists stuck over top of my head. The Mother of that Mimic must've been a witch, there was no other logic behind her immense arsenal of Seals. She took one look at me and just seemed to know what kind of seal she needed. She was able to bind me to the wall of one room, Kisame and the Mimic Ishou watched with immense smirks -they clearly enjoyed my predicament- while Itachi just watched to make sure the binds were holding.

I had to admit, they were really really strong. I actually struggled with all my might to break loose, but with no prevail. For the first time, I was actually scared. Especially of the Mother, if she could do this to me, could she steal the Kyuubi as well? I tried not to show it, but that thought terrified me. Oh God, please let Naruto be safe, Kakashi you are watching my boy right?!

Everybody left the room once it was confirmed that I couldn't move. I reveled in the silence, a chance to rest, so I didn't try to escape since my enemy was resting. I would take this time to recover since Itachi didn't seem to be putting up any front to protect me at all. Wasn't I a big girl anyways? It shouldn't matter, no matter what revelation I came up with. I might love Itachi, but that didn't change anything. He worked for whatever organization he was in, he was a missing nin, he killed everything dear to me, he was a monster and an evil demon.

Yet with everything I listed, I felt more bile rise from my throat. Could I really make myself believe those things? Would I really believe those things? Never, because he did this to protect me. There was no way Itachi was a monster, and even if he was, he was only what I made him become. He did this for me and Sasuke, there was no way I was going to look down on him.

The door creaked open, but I was saving my strength so I didn't bother putting on a brave front. It was just the little Mimic, nothing to get worked up over anymore. There wasn't any point, my wounds were still bleeding after Kisame punched my scabbing gut when I tried to claw the bitch's eyes out for asking if I was their whore. There wasn't any point to this woman, I refused to give her the satisfaction of watching me squirm.

"Wow, you're such a sad thing, aren't you?" She said rhetorically, but I didn't move from looking at the floor in front of me as I hung off my bound wrists over my head. She walked right up to me, and I could see her bare feet in my vision. She cocked a hip and placed a hand on it, but I refused to look up to the smirk that was probably plastered to her face.

"So you must really be Kisame's whore, huh? I mean Itachi has me, but I guess Kisame just needed some sloppy second place huh?" The girl said, but I just let her say it. There wasn't any point in saying anything, because no matter what I said, she wouldn't believe me. She was so lost in her little world she probably wouldn't remember what a wake up call was until it hit her.

"So tell me, have you ever slept with Itachi?" She asked, but this made my head jerk a bit before I slowly lifted it to look at her. What the fuck kind of question was that? Itachi was fucking fourteen when he left, of course I hadn't! A nineteen and fourteen year old?! Ugh! What the fuck chick? You're sick.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that, you seem to be pretty clingy to Itachi, and I don't like that." She said sharply, as though she were scolding me. What did she think she was doing then? Keeping space as she only clung for life, but not dear life? Please chick, Itachi is out of your league. It was then that she got really close to me, and whispered into my ear.

"I just thought I'd let you know what you're missing, which is a lot. He's better than anything I could've imagined." She whispered, and it took me a moment to realize what she just said. My heart thumped a little harder, my chest felt incredibly tight as well. Was she saying what I think she said? Oh..._Oh..._ I had never actually thought much about that before. With anybody really, but now that she said that I realized why I didn't like her. In a sense, she had just told me that she had Itachi more than I did, that she owned Itachi. Itachi was _hers_, was basically what she was telling me. I frowned a little at this, but just a margin. That was all she needed though as she pulled back to look at me with a smirk.

"Just thought I'd let you know, Itachi is _mine_." She said finally, confirming my suspicions as she turned on her heel for the door. I couldn't let her leave though, just like that with so much attitude. I couldn't just say nothing anymore, because nobody owned Itachi. He was his own being and didn't deserve treatment like this.

"Tell me," I began, making Ishou pause in her walk. She looked over her shoulder at me, and I smirked smugly at the thought running through my mind. I had to say something sharp, something that would hurt her even if it wasn't true. I tried to think of all those novels Kakashi and I had read, all of the pages and dramatic phrases, one really stuck out to me.

_"I love you, and I could never live without knowing you were too." _Itachi's quote to me before he left. Well, it was now or never.

"Tell you what?" She spat, not seeming to like the look on my face. I gave a wolfish grin, and she visibly quivered at the fiery look in my eyes.

"When you had your first fuck, did he call out your name?" Her eyes widened at this, and I knew I had hit the mark, so I continued. "Did he say yours, or somebody else?" She turned around to fully look at me with dread as I continued. "Did he, maybe, call the name, 'Shii'?"

It was like I had hit a bulls eye, which actually shocked me too. She started to move back towards me, trying to make me cower, but I never stopped grinning maniacally as she closed in on me. Her slap wasn't anything compared to Kisame's brute strength, in fact I barely felt it at all as she slapped me multiple times. The last one stung a bit, she left a cut across my cheek from her manicured nails, but I wouldn't stop grinning.

"See? I don't have to lift a finger, because you know, deep down, you're the real sloppy seconds." I said wickedly, and she screamed before pulling a kunai from her robes and lunging at me. What she seemed to have forgotten was that my legs were not tied down, so all I had to do was kick the bottom of her hand to make her let go of the blade. Then as she hesitated from shock I swooped my legs around her to pull her to me as she tried to back away. Her chest hit mine as I squeezed her lightly.

Apparently it wasn't light to her, because I heard a small crackle -nothing fractured...yet- and she screamed. She cried for her Mother, but I just crushed her a bit more.

"Shut up and listen, when your Mother comes in, you're going to tell her to undo these bindings, or I'll snap you like a twig, got that?" I growled, still holding my wolfish grin. In truth, that wasn't my goal, I just wanted to play this game a little more. This brat needed a wake up call, and I was about to shove that in her face.

Itachi and the Mother came in the room, the woman glaring at me full on.

"Let her go." She said, but I doubted she even believed she could change my mind.

"I don't think you're in any place to make demands. You see when you let a stray like this piss off the wrong people, you need to teach them a lesson." I said, slowly squeezing a bit more, making Ishou cry out in pain. "I could snap her like a twig and you know it, so either you find somebody to spoon feed me because I'm fucking starving, or you undo these bindings and find out how that goes for you." I said sharply, my eyes narrowing as I squeezed even more.

However, Itachi stood in front of the woman, stopping her from doing anything. He looked at me with his Sharingan, and I braced my self in preparation for the Tsukuyomi. What happened however, was not what I expected.

We were still in the nearly bare room, a bed to my right and a small table beside the two, but everything was different. It looked like it was sketched out, not actually real. My brow furrowed for a second -what was Itachi doing? He was still normal, but everything else wasn't.

"Put her down." Came Itachi's voice, for the first time in a long time, it was directed right at me. I almost frowned, surprised by how deep it had gotten, I never noticed. Yet I stood my ground, and squeezed a bit tighter. Something didn't add up, why was Itachi making his Genjutsu so obvious? Unless...

"Shii," He said, making my eyes widen out of their sockets. "Please."

Unless he wanted to talk to me in private.

Hesitantly, I began to relieve the pressure put on the girl being crushed by my heels, until I completely let her go and she fell to the floor. Itachi undid the weak Genjutsu, but I couldn't stop staring at him. Even after the woman dragged her daughter out, I still stared. It was quiet for a while, but I was too scared to break the silence.

He turned to the door, but before he put his hand on the knob, I broke the spell.

"Wait!" I cried, this was the moment I had always wanted, to stare at him and just take him in. I doubted to having this moment again, so I held it for as long as I could. Itachi stopped and looked at me, and for a moment I just lapped up those dark eyes, but then he was moving towards me and I felt myself tremble with excitement. Would he let me go? Was he still the Itachi I knew and loved? Or would he beat me, hurt me. At this point any reaction from him was better than nothing. I'd take a beating if it meant he'd show some kind of emotion.

He stood at a legs length from me, seeming to be taking me in as I did him, so I reached out a leg as though it were my hand. I wanted to touch him, to feel his flawless skin brush against mine like when he held me before. He looked down at my leg for a moment, before trying to turn and walk away. It was too late for that though, it was far too late for anything like that.

Between my toes I had caught the front of his cloak, so I lurched it back towards me, and dragged him to me. Our hips collided somewhat painfully, but I ignored it and quickly wrapped my legs around his torso. There was no escape now, but it seemed to me Itachi had other plans. The moment he turned around, his lips met mine. Ignoring the surprise, in fear of him pulling away, I lunged into the kiss eagerly.

There was no doubt in my mind, the fireworks that ignited inside of me when his lips kissed mine. I was in love with this man, and very much didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry." I said, repeatedly between kisses. "It never should've been you." I whispered for fear of being heard by others in the house. Itachi's fingers traced my body. One hand cupped my cheek, the other glided up and down my back. He rubbed up against me, his tongue darting against my lips. His tongue danced with mine, and for a moment I thought that we weren't where we were. We were back in the meadow, killing time and having fun. Only we were the ages we were now, and we were kissing all the time and laughing and joking. We were happy.

I couldn't wipe the tears that were rolling down my face though, I couldn't escape either as the tears reached our joined lips. He pulled away and looked at me, and for a split second I could see. I could see the work of five years on the run, the weariness and desire to give in, but I could also see the fire that would never go out. Itachi, you still are my Itachi inside, uh? Yet as soon as I saw it, he closed it up.

His arms encircled me, his lips brushing against my ear as he held me close. He knew what I was trying to say, that I never wanted this for him, that he was supposed to be a hero of Konoha, not the shady background mess. I curled against him as much as I could, trying to remember his scent again -the same beautiful allure that I could never forget- the contours of his manned up body, and most of all, the feeling of his arms holding me.

"Why don't you listen?" He whispered, but I shook my head. As much as I wanted to bark back, I was scared it would end. This was all I needed, all I wanted, from him right now.

"By the way," I began, kissing his cheek softly. "I love you too, Itachi. You never let me say it, but I do, I really do." I said, trying to stop crying. He didn't deserve to deal with my tears, my problems, they were nowhere near as big as his. It seemed as though nothing had changed, he was still comforting me after all these years, like nothing had changed.

"You're such a fool." He said, before backing away from me. That same stony expression on his face, as though none of that had eve happened, but he wasn't the only one keeping face. I grinned my wolfish smirk again, showing some teeth.

"You say that, but who was the one that found a replacement to hold when you couldn't take it anymore?" I asked, daring him to challenge me back. I knew he was hiding, because Itachi couldn't protect me right now. Whether that was because Kisame would use that connection, somebody else might, or there was some bigger picture I wasn't seeing, I knew he couldn't. It didn't matter though, I was a Shinobi for a reason, I could protect myself for a reason.

He didn't reply to that, and I knew I'd hit a nerve. Itachi can hide from a criminal like Kisame, but he learned his poker face from me, so there was no way he could hide it from me for so long.

Now the question is: who's running this circus?

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD MOTHER LOVIN' DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Holy Eff! Awesome reviews guys! I'm totally feeling a groove!  
**

**...Don't quote me though.  
**

**Anyway, figured I'd get this off my chest. I wasn't going to put any of it in, but it just kind of snuck in there as I was about the write a scene where Itachi hurts Yuu...but instead they make out... huh...  
**

**Ah well, hope y'all like it! What do ya think?  
**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**My Ashland: Wow, I really thought about your review. You seemed to take it to heart and it made me smile. I actually thought of it, and I think Obito was the pure love, because she honestly just wanted to be with him, have him hold her, love her. I see Itachi as the love that is taboo (because ever since he started to love her (which was around eight) it was most definitely taboo) love because he's something she can never have (unless she gives up EVERYTHING in her life). I see Kakashi as the mature love too though. He's the one that pushes her to become a real person, and challenges her like she challenges him. They both know each other better than anybody else, and I actually see them as the closest characters because they can fight all the time and still act casual... at least right now they can. So thank you for your review! It means a whole lot to me :D  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Do you think this story would be as cool if Yuu weren't a ninja? In the original draft, Yuu was not a ninja, and she was protected by Obito and then when Obito died he left her in Kakashi's care. Man there were so many things different from the original draft! If you'd like to know more, I can post it in the next chapter!  
**

**I know it's short, but I'm going to be busting out one more action chapter and am currently trying to get my shit together, man I haven't had this much spare time in a while!  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	8. Chapter 7

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 7  
_**

___"In The Dark They Lie"  
_

* * *

_I coughed heavily as he struck me again. _

_Blood rolled out of my mouth with each heave of air. I choked a little bit on my breath as he kicked me in the gut. I stared at him with one blurry eye, and despite me wanting to fight back, my body simply wouldn't._

Who are you?

_Is what I wanted to say. My insides screamed at me to do something about the pain, but my mind was clouded over at my discovery. He punched me again, this time hard enough to send me flying across the clearing. He'd never been a physical one, always resorting to jutsu that spaced us apart, literally, so to see him get physical and have at me, it kind of hurt. Yet I would put up with it for hours if it meant getting answers. _

_I crashed into a boulder, and heaved up some blood before slowly sliding down. He grabbed me and pinned my body to the rock though, grasping me by my throat in a death grip. I looked at him through one half lidded bleary eye, and one that would barely open. Only three words came my throat though as I stared down at his face. A face so familiar that I could never forget him even if I tried._

_"Who are you?" _

_He stilled for a moment, a look of utter pain crossing his face as he reared his fist back, that deep voice chilling me. _

_"Your worst nightmare." _

_Then he swung and I blacked out._

* * *

When I woke up later, I was greeted with a very disturbing surprise.

Instead of being strapped to the wall of that house, I was lying in some completely dark room. What had happened while I slept? How did I sleep without feeling them lift me? Was I placed under some seal during that time? Where were we? Had we traveled? How far had we gone? Yet I knew, none of that mattered. What did matter though, was the countless pairs of eyes that I felt staring into my very soul. I activated my Kanshugan, and all was revealed.

Itachi and Kisame were standing on top of pillars of sorts, while two other men were very close to me. I tried extra hard not to move, not to speak or move a muscle.

"You kidding me? She's really still alive after dealing with the little twerps?"

That voice...I knew it. Why was he here? Of all places for Masako to travel to, why was he here? Was he an outlaw now too? Was he apart of this gang? Great, one door of questions closes, and fifty million open up again!

"Be glad you've been accepted into the Akatsuki, Masako." Another voice said, that was definitely Itachi speaking. He sounded as dead as before, like nothing mattered in the world anymore.

"Heh, why don't you just admit it Itachi, you missed your _Shii-chan_ so much that you just had to bring her here." Masako said again. It took all of my self restraint to not move from my spot, to not reveal I was silently listening in on their conversation.

"Hey uh Mister Masako Sir, I think she moved." I had to use all of my might not to growl. I had been caught by the figure nearby me, but wait...that person seemed so very familiar...

"Huh, I guess you're right." Masako said as he walked up to me. "Well then, get up you stupid bitch." He said this as he swung his leg to kick me. I reacted by flipping out of his reach just in time. Landing on one knee, I instantly regretted the movement. My body ached something terrible, but thankfully my stamina was still on my side, so I wasn't necessarily tired.

"Well well, who would've thought the great and mighty Blue Flicker would get caught by Itachi Uchiha." Masako said, it was in such an Out of Character Masako though. The boy that had given me a chance on a whim was quiet and aloof most of the time. Never had he been this loud and boisterous before, not even when dealing with Kakashi.

"Hmph, who would've thought a Shinobi like you would've joined this rag tag team of bandits." I spat back, glaring sharply at Masako. He snorted a few times, what the Hell caused this quiet boy to become such a jackass?

"Like you would understand kid. You see in this world there are two types of people. The Hunters and the Hunted, guess which one you are." He said in a sharp voice, and I watched as those eyes bore into mine like he was trying to mentally tear me into two. My own orbs narrowed into slits as I tried to think of a plan.

Let's see, the room I was in was pretty large, but the walls were so thick that I'd have a hard time warping to the other side. I couldn't see anything but the room, which probably meant I would have to force my way out due to some stupid seal. As for my opponents, Masako had always favored long range, same with Itachi. Both don't have nearly as high of stamina as I do though, but Itachi is really fast. Then there's Kisame, that guy's both fast and brutally strong. Not to mention he enjoys using water style jutsu. As for my fourth opponent- ah, so it is that man.

Turning my head, I glared sharply at the orange mask. To my surprise he started to freak out, throwing his hands in the air and running around.

"Gah! Masako Sir! She scares me!" He cried, making me frown. Just what was he pulling here? I could remember his jutsu, the ability to free flow through this dimension to the next. Which meant that none of them were doing the seal. I had never known any of them to be one overly akin to seals, at least to erecting ones like this one. There had to be third party I wasn't seeing.

Looking over to the pillars where Itachi and Kisame stood, I could see them. They were technicolor and transparent, it was like they weren't even there to my Kanshugan though. Was this the jutsu I was missing? Wait, there were four people in here with me, then this wasn't a permanent seal. What was the secret to undo it and get out then?

"Yuushima Kyouten." A dark, foreboding voice called to me, I bit back a tremble as my eyes locked onto strange ones. They weren't like a Kyouten's, or Uchiha's, or even a Hyuuga's. I had never seem such strange eyes in my life. It was like a miniature target had been painted inside of his completely purple eyes.

"I have brought you here to ask you a question." The dark voice called out again, making a chill run down my spine. Whoever this was, I knew I shouldn't mess with him. Not too much at least.

"Well, what is it?" I asked after a second of silence.

"Join Akatsuki, and I will let you live." He said finally.

For a second I debated on quipping back that that wasn't a question, it was an ultimatum, but then I realized what his intentions were. Join them, or be beaten by them. I only had one true choice, but at the same time I wondered -could I get away? I've always been good at avoiding things, what's to say death isn't one of them?

I let out a snort and smirked.

"Just what kind of question is that? Why would you waste air asking such a stupid thing?" I said smoothly, but I knew from the look those eyes were giving me, that wasn't the correct answer. It all happened a second later, right after he said it.

"Then you are of no use to me in your current state."

I ducked just in time to avoid Masako's blade, but then I was forced off the ground by Kisame swinging his blade near the ground as he appeared beside me. Masako had recoiled and was going to slash at me, but I merely tapped a finger on the ground and my connection was made. Appearing behind him, I kicked him in the back before warping behind Kisame and locking blades with him as I drew my own sword out of it's sheath. My kantana wouldn't stand up against his Samehada for very long though, and this got me sweating.

I didn't have time to sweat though, because Kismae was weighing against me and my God, I had never had to use all of my strength before. _Get off of me. _That was all I was thinking as he leaned his full weight against me. Out of frustration I began to ebb away from him slightly. It was so annoying how that toothy smirk got even bigger.

"What's the matter girl, are you scared?" He taunted, but before I could say that I was just having trouble keeping him and my bracelets above me, Masako appeared behind me. Without thinking, I let Masako get within an inch of me, before I warped behind him and kicked him into Kisame who was now leaning towards the smaller Shinobi. They collided before landing in a heap on the floor, and I could tell both of them were pissed from all the bickering they were doing.

Itachi was next, appearing in front of me, but I knew I wasn't going to fall for the same trick three times. Itachi needed to learn that too, but I guess some lessons needed to be taught the hard way. So while I reached into my pouch to grab at something, Itachi reacted by revealing his own shuriken in his hand. I knew it was a trick though, because Itachi is never that easy to read. Throwing my shuriken, I warped away from the spot I just was as Itachi blew a huge flame at the spot I was just standing in. He'd gone so fast with the hand signs I almost didn't see them at all.

Masako was doing some sort of jutsu behind me, along with Kisame. At the same time Itachi made eye contact with me, and I knew his intentions. He didn't want them to hit me, he wanted to knock me out before whatever it was they were doing hit me back. Sorry Itachi, but I just can't let that happen.

When he opened his eyes with the Tsukuyomi activated, I used my jutsu as well.

"Tsukuyomi."

"Anrui."

Then I saw it, that Hell hole of a world. I could see where I was tied, I could feel the blade stabbing into me, but I made Itachi feel a thousand times worse. I hated to do it, but I had to, I only had a few seconds with this jutsu before it blew back up in my face. I amplified the power to be so strong that Itachi shattered the technique a few seconds later.

His eyes locked with mine again, and I could see the surprise there, but there was so much disappointment that I almost didn't recognize those beautiful eyes. Did you think I was going to roll over and beg for freedom, Itachi? Think again.

Standing around was a luxury I couldn't afford though, because both Kisame and Masako let their water jutsu out just as Itachi released me. My body wasn't ready though, the intense pain of Anrui was still fresh in my system, not to mention the Tsukuyomi. Without thinking about it, I spun around and looked at the huge wave.

It hit me and I flew back with the force. Smacking the ground a few times, I tumbled in the mass, was Itachi okay though? He did get caught, did he? God I hoped not. I hit the back wall pretty hard, coughing and choking up the liquid that built up in my throat as I tried to get an open airway. Masako was laughing, same with Kisame, but I had a feeling they hadn't even gotten warmed up yet. Blood spilled down the side of my face, and I knew I was fighting to keep on going now. Pure willpower was the only thing that would keep me going now.

"You think that's going to beat me?" I spat, glaring at them as I sat in a puddle. A shiver ran through me, the cave was so cold, and I was beginning to feel a chill run through me as I stood up.

"Think again." I said before loading chakra into my sword. The one good thing about working with Kakashi? He makes you think up crazy moves all the time, so you always stay original. However, I had come to like the one I was about to use.

The Kyouten have always had the Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release Jutsu. Most cannot do it properly, but a few know how to. I however, was much more in favor of the Wind Style chakra I could mold. Raising my sword loaded with Wind Style chakra, I swung as hard as I could, releasing the chakra at the same time as the swing. This sent a blast of air that even knocked me back a few feet. Masako, Kisame, and Tobi all flew back. In that second I looked at the mask, at the swirl that looked so familiar.

_"Who are you?"_

Oh yeah, that dream. The one that was slowly becoming more consistent as time went on. Why was it coming up now? Why could I hear that familiar voice, yet couldn't place where it belonged?

_"Your worst nightmare." _

I couldn't linger though, Kisame and Masako had withstood the attack. Tobi had gone flying back into the wall, making me question whether he was the same man I thought he was. Masako growled as he tried to take a step towards me, but I grinned a bit when he almost fell over. Looking down, he realized the mistake.

While that water had hurt me, it had given me a major advantage. Combining Water and Wind was still beyond me, but I could do them separate and combine them afterwards. These guys just saved me a load of work. I had covered them from the knees down in a sheet of ice, but not just weak ice. This would take one Hell of a fire to melt away.

"You little bitch!" Masako growled, both he and Kisame trying to pull their legs out. I actually chuckled at that, sheathing my sword but still keeping an eye on Tobi and Itachi.

"Try as much as you want, but I doubt even Itachi can make a flame hot enough to burn through that very fast." I taunted, but really I was just buying time. I needed out, and fast. That last stunt took a huge chunk of chakra, enough to make me pant slightly as I teased the two. Itachi was back on a pillar, far away from me, and Tobi was stuck waist deep in ice on the other side of the room. There was no doubt in my mind that Itachi was probably worried about attacking me, because Tsukuyomi seemed to put stress on him. I could only imagine what other things he had up his sleeve that would cost him dearly.

"Ugh can't keep your eyes off of him, can you Kyouten?"

It took me a moment to realize I was actually looking at Itachi, but I just smirked and tried to brush it off.

"Of course, he's the biggest threat right now. You're not even worth looking at." I taunted Masako, knowing full well that the Shinobi was a lot stronger than he looked, but he wasn't into close range combat. I was his biggest enemy right now due to my ability to warp around the room.

"Keh, trying to brush it off? Just admit it, he's your replacement." Masako spat back, and I had to fight really hard not to show a reaction.

"What the Hell are you talking about? Replacement. You talk as though I've lost something- ah." Then I let a huge grin split across my lips. "My mind perhaps, but there wasn't much left anyways." I laughed a bit then, Kisame joining me in my madness. Surely he thought I spoke the truth from the way he was leering at me.

"Don't play dumb Yuushima, you know who I'm talking about." Masako continued to taunt, and I had to admit my concentration was slipping as I focused on keeping my wicked grin. Truthfully I was fighting very hard not to tremble, in fear of what he would say.

"Then say it, who is it I miss so much, who is it that was so dear to me Masako. I dare you to say it." I growled, but clearly my threats weren't getting me very far, Masako's own mouth split into a wide grin as he said the name I was afraid to hear.

"Obito Uchiha."

It was like my heart skipped a beat when he said that. I had been trying to let him rest in peace. I had been trying to to cry in front of his grave anymore. I had been doing so good too, yet when he said that name, everything came undone. My grin fell to a flat line as my eyes widened slightly. It was the reaction he was looking for, the one I had been trying to avoid showing.

"Admit it, that Uchiha was so, _so_ precious to you. You followed him around like a lost puppy, he was your _everything_." Masako said, and I hated to admit that he was right, but I hated it even more that he said this in front of Itachi, in front of these criminals. My only silver lining was that Obito was untouchable now. He was gone, and he was out of their reach for good, so it didn't matter if they knew.

"Stop it." I growled.

"You loved him so much you were willing to go and find his grave and dig him up again."

"Shut up." I glowered at him, but his grin just kept getting wider. From the look on Kisame's face, he seemed to enjoy the weak point they had discovered.

"How did it feel, to know that you let him die?"

"Masako." I almost heard the desperation in my own voice now.

"Oh well, he was such a useless Shinobi anyways. Always showing up late, always being dead last. He probably would've gotten killed by Hatake had he made it through the mission-"

"I SAID SHUT UP." I growled in such a deep voice that I didn't recognize it. Raising an arm, I slammed my fist into the ice. It cracked in a perfect line to separate Masako from Kisame, the former being freed.

"I will say this once, and once only." I said firmly, locking my gaze with his. "You can say whatever you want about me, but you dare disgrace Obito's name, and I. Will. Annihilate. _You_."

I shook over my bracelets and I ran at him as fast as I could. I didn't bother warping, I didn't bother with any tricks. I just attacked him, because honestly I couldn't feel anything else but rage. The pain wasn't physical though, it was as though Masako had taken a kunai to my heart. He had peeled back all my layers and said my greatest fears. Fears I never spoke out loud or dared to think of outside of dreams.

I had always been scared of what ifs. What if Obito hadn't died, then what? He would've come back, and maybe accepted my love, maybe loved me back too. Maybe we could've grown older and I would've quit being a Shinobi to be his wife and bare his children. Or maybe he would've said he didn't see me like that, maybe he would've gone with Rin. Maybe they would've died together, maybe Kakashi too. Maybe I would've been all alone again. The shattered world of what ifs had always held onto me, and I was always scared. The biggest what if though, was one I had only just thought of.

What if Obito had come back, but Kakashi had died?

Oh fuck.

I growled and finally landed a hit on the dodging Masako. My hand collided with his ribcage so hard that I knew all the bones in my way had shattered. The sickening crunch alerted me that he was no longer and opponent. He collapsed to the ground and I stood over him, panting as I reined myself back into control. He was already passed out from his head smacking against the ground on landing.

"That's just scratching the surface you asshole." I said, before turning back to Kisame. With one quick punch, he broke through the ice at last. I stood square to him, ready to fight, but that's when the world decided to suddenly rotate. I couldn't stand up anymore, and fell to one knee as I grasped at the ground, trying to hold everything order.

"Well well girl, you've got a lot more fight in you than I would've first thought. Guess Itachi didn't waste his time sparing you." Kisame taunted, but I was too tired.

I'm going to die at this rate.

My body isn't cut out for all this stress.

I coughed up a little bit of bile, but after that the world steadied. This time I knew I couldn't fight, I had to run away before I died. Naruto, I couldn't leave Naruto alone. I couldn't let him see, see what this world really is like. He needs more time, to learn about making mistakes, to learn about being okay with what and who he is. Not to mention -I still had to explain his whole life story to him one day. I had promised, when he become a Jounin, I would tell him everything and anything he wanted to know.

Naruto, right now, you are my very special person.

So I can't die here right now.

I warped to a wall and touched the rock. It was cold to the touch, but I could feel the strength of the barrier. Clearly it was meant solely for my warping ability, but just how much muscle could it take? Guess there's only one way to find out. Turning back to Kisame, I saw him raise his Samehada over his shoulder again, so I unsheathed my blade. Warping to in front of him, I swung my absolute hardest and parried with him. He started to hit me, harder and harder. Without him seeming to notice, I cut my thumb and let the blood roll down my blade. He noticed the blood flying through the air, and avoided the little droplets, but I had another trick up my sleeve. Warping one droplet to behind him, I tried to make contact with his neck, but he was so fast he dodged it.

So I barreled right into him, my blade hitting his. He seemed so intent on dodging that when he kicked at me, I simply warped to crouch on his leg as I punched him in the face. My fist collided with his teeth, cutting my skin as the blood seeped into his mouth. It was then that I knew I had won against him. Yet Kisame was insistent on trying to win, not like I was going to stop him.

As I recoiled and leaped away from him, I sensed the connection as he tried to spit out my blood. The damage was done though, and Kisame stood there looking completely amused.

"You think you've won girl? You couldn't beat me on my worst day." He said, but I didn't want to correct him that I wasn't trying to win. Instead, I swung at him again and started the same locks as before with our blades. Finally, he swung so hard that I was sure this would do. So without missing a beat, when he swung at me I warped him to in front of the wall, and before he could stop his momentum, he crashed his Samehada into it. The chakra thieving blade ate at the wall, and made a hole just big enough that, with a running start, I broke through.

My fingers ached from their misuse, and for a while there I thought I had just thought that plan in my head. Yet it was no dream that I was sailing through the air and out into the tree line. It was no lie that I hit the ground running and ran like the Devil were on my heels. They'd eat me alive if they caught me, which was why I had to run.

Where to though? Surely they'd know I'd run back to Konoha, they'd cut me off and beat me with brute strength then, so I had to get somewhere safe, and fast, but where was safe anymore?

I thought of home, what was there that made it so special. Naruto, my Naruto was there, and Sasuke, and my Kakashi. Thinking of the silver haired Jounin greeting me with open arms...And holding my Naruto close...

Home, I could sense where home was from the blood in the necklaces I had given them. They were far, so very far. Over a day of non-stop running, but I could manage, at least I hoped I could. I couldn't see them, so I hoped they weren't in trouble. I doubted being any help in this state. How long had it been since I held Naruto and told him how precious he was to me? That fight with Kakashi, I wished it never happened. I just wanted to kiss him and have him hold me and tell him how much I loved him, how much I wanted to cry when I didn't see him. I wanted to say that, next to Naruto, he was probably the only thing keeping me standing anymore.

So I ran in the direction where I knew warm hands were waiting to be held.

I ran for home.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD MOTHER LOVIN' DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Ohhhhhh I so can't wait for the next chapter! I'm like, jittery and excited, but part of that is because it's fucking cold right now but I'm not complaining, I got time to write this mutha effer! Woot! Okay, part of the reason is because I skipped riding today because yesterday my aunt let me ride her horse and he. is. brutal to ride. He just a two foot jump like it was five fucking feet tall! People were amazed I stayed on, but I hit my nose and made it bleed when he flew up at me...  
**

**Anyway!  
**

**So I figured a little sentimentality and ass kicking was in order since it seems to be lacking lately. I was really hoping to introduce the Kekkei Genkai in another chapter, but it just kind of came out and I didn't know how to ignore it so... yeah. I'm pretty sure I told you guys the Kyoutens used Ice in 'In My First Life', so I didn't think it would be a huge deal. I really was cagey about it though, I try so very hard not to make Yuu a Sue...that rhymed...so yeah, don't think she's pro or anything, she's been learning Chakra natures for five years and still can't even comprehend her Kekkei Genkai to the level that would normally be expected. (She mentioned working on it with Kakashi while fighting Tobi in book 1)...  
**

**Yeah, I liked this chapter, what about you?  
**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**Today it goes to BCG: Wow, I'm actually so happy you saw the match. I actually find a lot of connections between Naruto and Yuu that I never noticed before. To be honest they are a lot alike, but I swear I was aiming to make Yuu her own person! Yeah, I agree that Yuu really never will be perfectly happy. She has to make some big girl choices this year, some might make or break her, but you're right. Naruto has, and always will, be her most precious person. I suppose it is because he is not her child, but accepts her as a mother. Naruto... nope, not even Kakashi can hold a candle to his value. She will always chose Naruto, even if she doesn't realize it, because she promised to protect him.  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: How many of you know what juicy little twist I just made? *hint* If you're caught up with the manga, you should know! Also, I know I ask this a lot but, who do you want Yuu to choose? Sometimes your answer can change each chapter!  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	9. Chapter 8

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 8  
_**

___"The Hero Who Never Thought She Was"  
_

* * *

My breathing was haggard, my brain felt like it was mush.

Still, I made it just in time.

Thank God.

Naruto, I found you.

Just in time.

"Yoshi!" Naruto cried, making me feel a little bit better about my timing. Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement, while Sakura started to cheer. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was in no shape to fight. Then there was Kakashi, who seemed both annoyed and relieved at my arrival. Perhaps annoyed that I didn't trust his ability to protect his students (though he should know, not even a fortress is safe enough in my eyes, he should be grateful I accept him as a temp!) but relief that I was another body to protect them as well.

Four Shinobi had surrounded Team Kakashi. They must've been assigned a mission outside the village, perhaps they were returning. Either way, the worst had happened, one of the fears in the back of my mind was becoming reality. From the short time I had to check, Kakashi seemed to be extremely tired. All four Shinobi seemed exhausted as well, so I wasn't as outmatched as one might've thought. The difference was I was still carrying my wounds with me, while they weren't.

They were from Lightning, but had abandoned it from the scratch in their headbands, and they were all male. They looked rather nasty, with their jagged white hair and icy blue eyes. Their dark skin made their other features stand out twice as harshly.

That's right, they were all from the Kyouten Clan.

They were after something, something that the leader, Jiyuuko, would forbade them to go after, which was why they had left the village. They were searching for something, a cure if you will. A way to solve their problems, a blind desire to find salvation.

Me, they were targeting me. Or rather, they were targeting what was most precious to me as a bargaining chip.

Naruto.

Or so I feared.

"Looks like Tayuusha was right. Speak of the Devil and she will come." The leader threatened, though I probably looked more threatening standing between him and Naruto. He had raised his blade to attack, and I had simply put my foot up to guard it. Both hands in my pockets, I gave them one of my hardest glares. There was no way I was even remotely in the mood to fuck around with these bastards, not if Naruto was a possible target.

"Damn straight, now you better walk away, or I'll show you what the seventh circle of Hell really looks like." I scorched back to them, leaving no room for question. One of the four leaned back away, good for him, he actually had a brain. The leader, however, didn't even bat a lash.

"I'd like to see you try-" Before he could finish, I kicked my leg out at him, sending the larger Kyouten flying through the air. He hit another one on his fly backwards, before they both landed in a heap a few yards away.

"What did I tell you? Idiots. If it's for Naruto, I'll always be there." I growled, just threatening the other two to come at me."What could you gain by this anyways?"

"You'll never be a hero in our eyes Yuushima. You're still the lowest of the low." One of the two remaining Kyouten spat, but honestly, it didn't phase me. I actually contemplated if this was what Itachi felt like when he had left, did he feel this undeniable regret yet satisfaction?

"Good, people like you don't deserve heroes like me." This made them both look at me with steeled gazes. The first tried to come close, using his Kanshugan to get behind Naruto, but even with the incredible Kekkei Genkai, I was still faster than him. With the same leg that I had extended out to kick the first two, I swung around and kicked right over top Naruto's head at him. However, the last Kyouten warped to right behind me, and right when I turned around to punch him, his sword went through my gut.

Maybe they misread my actions, or maybe they realized I was possibly going to release the Kyuubi. Either way, all four looked at me, standing there with the blade stuck in my stomach. It wasn't that I had a stoic face because I didn't feel it, it was actually because Naruto was _right there, behind me._ I feared that, if I moved, I would scream so loud that he'd get scared.

So I didn't move, not a single inch. Even as the guy yanked the blade from my stomach, I never moved.

"Wh-Whoa! You some super freak or something Yuushima?!" One of them said, but I didn't dare move a muscle. I stood there, completely locked in frame, afraid that I'd start screaming. My concentration was so high, I didn't notice I was leaking chakra from the Kyuubi's chamber. The violet chakra, a mix of Kyuubi's and my own dark blue, tickled my sides as it began to spread across me. Combing that and the dead look in my eyes, and I could just imagine their thoughts. They probably thought I was going to annihilate them.

Maybe I might've, if Naruto wasn't there.

"No point fighting her like this, she's a monster y'know."

That might've hurt, had it been from somebody I cared about. They admitted defeat before retreating, but still I didn't move. The three Genin all relaxed now, probably feeling happy.

"Wow! Lady Yuushima! You're really strong!" Sakura said, and I tensed a bit more as the pain rose.

"Yeah yeah! You scared away all three of them like they weren't even strong." Naruto shouted as he ran around behind me, my breaths becoming shallow and ragged.

"Hmph, what took you so long?" Sasuke said, and I could sense him walking closer to me. The Kyuubi chakra was burning my skin, and it hurt more than even the sword wound.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Get away from Kyou right now!" Kakashi said, and just after that I doubled over and coughed harshly. Both boys did the opposite, and they ran to my side.

"Gah! Blood! Sensei! Yoshi's coughing up blood!" Naruto screamed, making the girl on the team panic as well as Sasuke fisted some of my back clothing. I wretched a bit more before Kakashi knelt in front of my crumpled form. I looked up to his eyes, his Sharingan activated, then away. I couldn't look at him right now, I was too embarrassed.

"I guess it's not just an ulcer this time, huh?" He said, sounding somewhat pained, even though he knew the answer from the obvious sword wound. I didn't react though, as he put a hand to my forehead.

"I'm sorry Kyou." He said this, then blasted a massive wave of chakra into my system. It messed with my mind so much that I blacked out right there.

* * *

_Cold._

_I felt so cold when I passed out, it even followed me into the darkened abyss of my mind._

_Everything just felt so hopeless, like I had been running in circles for years. So there, in the confinements of my unconscious mind, I cried. I cried like I've never cried before, screaming, begging for somebody to listen, because it felt like nobody had been there since the beginning. For the first time in a while, I felt so alone._

_Was it their fault though? Was it Naruto and Kakashi who were to blame? Or was it me, the girl who couldn't even give them what they deserved? I could feel him, Naruto, he was very angry, I could tell. The Kyuubi's chakra was pouring from his body, and I could feel the anger resonating through my body as well. He felt what I did, he felt alone too. Naruto, I never wanted you to learn that feeling, I never wished for you to have to learn what this darkness is._

_A darkness I knew too well, didn't I? Was is my fault either? Perhaps it wasn't anybody's fault, perhaps I was just meant to suffer in the darkness without any light. Perhaps I was only meant to drag others in with me. I'm sorry Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, I'm only dragging you all in deeper, aren't I?_

**_You're wrong._**

_My whole body bristled._

_A voice, one that did not belong to me, had invaded my thoughts. It was faint, but was so undeniably familiar. As I sat there, huddled around myself in the darkness, the voice echoed off unseen walls._

_Who was there?_

_Friend or foe?_

_Something fluttered in the corner of my eye, and instantly my Shinobi training kicked in. I whirled around the face the movement, attempting to glare at it blindly through the darkness. Part of me felt stupid when I realized it was just a square piece of paper, a picture. Walking over to it, I picked it up and stared. It was of me, younger me that hadn't yet known what being a Shinobi truly meant. I could see, I was holding shaved ice and grinning like an idiot, those orange goggles glued to my head._

_For some reason, it felt like a bell was sounding in my head. I felt warm arms encircle me, hold me tightly, as a hot breath blew on my neck. Somebody was embracing me from behind, somebody tall and strong, and so very warm. It was very unlike me, but I didn't fight back, in fact it felt as though this was right, like I had always belonged here from the beginning._

**_Somebody's been watching you._**

_Who was it, that made me feel so safe, so undeniably at home by just holding me tightly?_

**_Have you forgotten me, Yuu?_**

_A gasp left my lips, the corners of the photo filling in with another person. The dark coal colored eyes, matching hair, yet those orbs shone with remarkable mirth. He looked happy, so complete as we slung arms over each others shoulders. We looked happy, so complete together._

_"_Obito?_"_

_He smiled against my neck, before a blinding pain brought me back to reality._

* * *

I screamed.

Without a doubt I screamed with every pore in my body.

"We're losing her! Bring in the seals just in case!" I heard somebody, trying to scream above my own voice. It was no use though, they could hardly compare to my cries. My body thrashed of it's own accord, pairs of hands tried to clamp me to the bed, but it didn't work. I cried so loudly that I thought I broke the blood vessels in my own ears.

"Strap her down!"

"We're trying!"

My eyes shot open, and the only thing I could see was a bright light. There was nobody and nothing around me, though I was certain I had heard people, at the very least felt them. Then it became clear, as hands pushed my forehead down onto the surface I rested on. I wasn't seeing anything because I couldn't see.

I was blind.

This realization only threw more panic into my body, and it only made me ever the more afraid. I thrashed and squirmed, trying to make the people stop touching me, trying to cure the scorching pain in my chest. I felt like I was dying, and maybe I wasn't that far off from it. My heart was frantically beating in my chest, my chakra didn't seem to be even there, it was like I had used it all up, what had I done?

"_Yoshi_!"

A single cry was all I could hear above the countless curses and screeches. I stopped screaming just long enough to hear him, to hear my most precious person call out to me. Sucking in a shallow breath, I tried to listen for more.

"Naruto, you don't want to be in here- Naruto!" Kakashi was saying, and I had to agree. Whatever was happening, it probably looked as bad as it felt. I'm dying, and my little guy has to watch this.

"Yoshi! I'm here!" Naruto was screaming, but he sounded like he was struggling. It was hard to hear over all the bustling, but I was guessing Kakashi had caught him.

"Yoshi!"

"Naruto!" I cried back, though not nearly as harshly as the last few times. I could feel them cutting off parts of my stomach, clearly anesthetic had been skipped due to rushed time. I bit back a screech, trying so very hard to be strong if Naruto was there. A hand clutched mine suddenly, and I knew it was his. I felt tears slide down my face as Naruto held my hand as I held his back just as hard.

The workers didn't try to shoo him out, and I never heard a word from Kakashi after that. Still, if my little guy was right here next to me, I would burn in Hell before I let him worry.

"I'm okay." I whispered reassuringly. "I'm okay." Though I forgot who I was saying it for now.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Naruto shouted, but he sounded far away, still his clutch on my hand never faded, even as his cries did.

"I'm ... okay..."

* * *

_"Obito, you're going to catch a cold sitting out there!" I scolded, watching Obito sit on the roof of my apartment. He laughed as he looked over to me, standing on my windowsill, watching him get wet as I poked my nose over the shingles. It was raining pretty hard, but the young Uchiha was grinning like the idiot he was as he got drenched in the rain. He stuck out his hand, offering for a lift. I narrowed my eyes at him, not sure what to think really._

_"C'mon Yuu-chan! It'll be fun!" He was always so convincing with that huge grin of his, so I took his hand and he hoisted me up next to him. Five minutes later I was just as soaked as he was._

_"Obito! I'm cold and wet- Achoo!" I grumbled, as I shivered away. Obito noticed this, and slung both his arms around me. His cheek was pressed to mine, and he smiled while looking at the horizon. I stared at him from the corner of my eyes, blushing at this lack of space between our bodies. It took a second for me to realize the rain was lightening. Suddenly, his far hand shot up and pointed out into the distance._

_"There! That's what I was waiting for Yuu! Look at that! Isn't it pretty?" He sounded so excited, and soon I knew why._

_A rainbow._

_A brand new rainbow appeared at the rain settled and the clouds parted. My eyes widened a bit when I saw the bold colors flowing down from the heavens. I got so excited I grabbed his hand. Obito looked at me, and I looked at him._

_"It's amazing! So pretty!" I gushed, admittedly I had never seen a rainbow before, so when I told Obito, he had been observing the weather rather closely. Had he been planning this for that long? He smiled down to me, kissing my forehead. Unfortunately I had a bad habit of ruining moments, as I took that moment to sneeze. Obito just laughed, before helping me back into my apartment. We curled up under my blankets, bodies tangled beyond recognition._

_"Obito," I began, and he grunted in return. "Can we watch this again next year?" _

_"Why wait so long? Why not just the next time it rains?" He mumbled, curling in closer to me. I smiled, cracking an eye open to look at his sleepy closed eyes face. _

_"Because today is the first time I've seen one, and I saw one with you. I want to do it every year we're together, okay?" _

_He cracked an eye open too, before leaning in and kissing my cheek. _

**_"If it's for Yuu-chan, I'll do anything."_**

* * *

I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

For a dream, it was pretty realistic. Yet still, I knew, it was just a memory now. It didn't have any merits, nor did it make my life any less painful, so why, why of all times, did I remember it now?

Stupid.

I looked outside to the dark village, street lights flickered on as the streets were virtually barren.

The first thing I noticed, was that it was no longer a startling white that I saw, but rather my regular surroundings.

I could see.

Sadly, that meant I could see the three bodies lying around my bedside as well.

Naruto had taken up camp in the bed next to me, snoring a little obnoxiously, as per usual. Sasuke was slumped against the windowsill, lying across it with his head bowed down as he slept. Then there was Kakashi, slumped into the chair he sat in, he looked the least comfortable.

Shit, I made them worry.

Kakashi must've knocked me out in fear of me screaming and causing panic, but they still worried. I remembered calling to Naruto, to him holding me hand and staying with me through the pain.

Shit, I'm such a shitty mother.

Fuck, I'm such a bad friend.

I must've been out for a while, because each of them were in clean clothes, and there was a mountain of Styrofoam cups lying in the corner next to millions of instant ramen bowls. All three of them had sat by me, all three hadn't abandoned me. Dammit, I'm not worth this. I can't even...

In fear of waking them, I slowing snuck around the room. Tearing the IV from my wrist, I pulled off any medical equipment attached to me. Then I grabbed a pillow and slipped it behind Sasuke's head, before walking over to lay a blanket over Kakashi. He really must've been tired, he didn't even move.

Finally, I walked over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before I slipped out the window. Landing wasn't very graceful, and I winced as it felt like something stretched all the way inside of my stomach, but I ignored it and instead walked to my destination.

The graves.

I never went there really, mostly because I didn't want to admit it, that Obito had died. I also didn't want to see other names, like my Mother's, or Rin's. I had sat at my Mother's grave for hours on end when I was small, before I met Obito and Minato and Rin. I use to ask her, over and over, what now? Why did she leave? How am I suppose to do this on my own? I didn't know, so I'd sit there for hours, terrified and scared, crying and begging for help.

I always sat at Rin's grave. Once a month I'd go out, just so I wasn't a hypocrite, and I would just sit and stare at the name, over and over. I never did say anything, but there was never anything I had to say. Today, however, was different. I wanted to talk with Rin the most.

So I sat crossed legged, staring at her name engraved, smelling the fresh flowers. Kakashi always brought fresh flowers and cleaned her grave, he really did miss her, didn't he?

"Hi," I began, not sure where to begin the onslaught. "I know I don't usually say anything, but I guess I finally figured out why."

Taking a deep breath, I let it out shakily before continuing.

"I guess it's because you're right. You were always right about everything, you _were_ right for everything. You always made Kakashi and Obito happy. You were pretty and could smile despite the hardships. Most of all, you did it all and made it look effortless. I mean look at you, you had Kakashi and Obito wrapped around your little finger, even dead, I bet you mean more to them than I ever could. I'm jealous, really jealous, because even after everything, I'm still nothing compared to you, aren't I?" I growled out at the end, trembling as I let things I never even thought of out into the opening. Because Rin deserved to know, because I deserved to pretend it made me feel better.

"Sometimes I wonder, if I hadn't...y'know, if you had killed me instead, sometimes I wonder if maybe life would've been easier on them. Sometimes I wonder, if both you and Obito had lived, and I had died when he did, would you have done everything better? Probably, I mean you could've helped Naruto grow up to be a splendid ninja, you could've stopped Itachi from leaving, then again if I was dead he'd have no reason to leave, uh? I'll bet you could've made Obito and Kakashi happy. You would've found a way to make them smile. I'll bet that Kakashi, Hell even Obito, would've been happier if it were you that lived instead of me."

I paused, wiping the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, by the way. That I killed you. I never meant to, really, it's just what us hideous monsters do. We hurt the people most precious to us." I covered my face as I continued crying. "You know, I still don't forgive you about confessing to Kakashi after Obito passed, I still won't accept that you hooked up with Kakashi and stole him away from me too, but what I can forgive, is that you were stealing them from me all along. I guess they never were mine, uh? And both never will be, because I'm not good enough, am I?"

I looked down at her name, Nohara becoming blurry as tears filled my eyes again.

"I'll always be the useless wannabe hero. I'm just a hideous monster, and you will always be the beautiful queen." I scratched out, feeling bitter.

"I'm still really sorry, Rin." I sniffled, rubbing my nose before I swallowed. However, footsteps behind me alerted me to a newcomer. Peering around, I looked up to a man that was covered in bandages. His mouth and one eye wasn't covered in bandages, but I couldn't see it very well from where I sat in the darkness anyways, not to mention the massive cloak he was wearing.

"I'm sorry, are... are you here to see Rin?" I asked, watching him freeze on the spot. As much as I wanted to be tense around him, I just couldn't. There was something calming about this guy...

"Ah, yeah. She and I were teammates on a few missions up until she died." He said slowly, as though it was crucial he said it right. I didn't think of it too much though, I was too busy trying to scrub the tears off my face.

"I see, well you're welcome to join me, I'm just finishing things up." It was a lie, I planned on pouring my heart out to Rin, because she was probably the only person I knew who would listen, dead or alive.

"You don't have to go." He said, it was a voice that sounded familiar, yet it wasn't. Warm, yet hollow. I nodded, not wanting to get up yet, and so he stood next to me before placing flowers on her grave and praying.

"Was she a close friend of yours?" It was he who asked, making me shake my head.

"Honestly? I hated her for most of the time I knew her." I said slowly, thinking about how much of an ass I sounded like. Why would I be hear if I hated her?

"Oh, what for?" He asked again, man what was with the questions? Still, I found myself pouring my heart to him too.

"Well, a lot of reasons I guess. For one, she stole a lot of things from me." I said, looking at my clenched fists.

"She was a thief?" He asked, though he sounded skeptical. I chuckled a bit before shaking my head.

"She never stole possessions, it was more like, she stole my chances. My chances to change things, to make a difference. Rin, she stole all of that from me. She stole my best friend, and my first love. She took them both away from me without even trying." I said, a bitter tone ringing in my throat on the last sentence.

"I see," He said, and he was silent for a moment, before he sprouted questions again. "Would you like to talk about it? This first love and best friend she stole."

"Well, my best friend, I guess he's like my second love. He, he's been there since the beginning, and despite me hating his guts at the start, he's slowly grown on me, and I sort of realized it out of nowhere, I love him. Rin, she stole him away from me for over five years, and even after she died, I knew he missed her more than he'd ever admit. I felt like, he was clinging to me to pretend that Rin didn't exist, to pretend he hadn't lost something so precious."

"And your first love?"

"Ah, he was, well he was probably the brightest light of my day. Honestly I must've lived in black and white before I met him. He livened up my day and made me feel alive. I felt like, I was flying when I was with him. He tried hard to make me happy, and when he did I tried hard too. I think I fell for him when he showed me his family, when I first realized what a family is supposed to look like. I actually imagined living in that house, as his wife, growing old together and making babies. Ah, look at me, I was- what, ten? Man times flies." I said, inhaling shakily after.

"What happened to him."

"He- he always wanted to be a hero. He had this thing about being the best, and despite being beaten, he never let it get him down for very long. I respected that about him the most, it was something I learned from him. Well, that hero attitude got him killed on a mission. I, I didn't even get to say what I always wanted to tell him." By now, I had curled my knees up and huddled into them. The stranger seemed tense, as though he were about to up and run. Yet he didn't, and soon I felt a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles. The word vomit didn't stop though.

"I'll bet if I had died, if Rin was alive and Obito and Kakashi were all together. They would've been happy. Rin would've done so much better than I could, and I can't help it, I miss those times. I miss pretending to be a ninja and not understanding it really, I miss chasing after Hatake and getting my ass kicked, I miss carrying Itachi around on my back and Rin teaching me little tidbits on Medical Ninjutsu, and sitting down with Mom at the table and her reading me stories and talking about what we'd do tomorrow and-and I miss Obito! I miss Obito so damn much! And I wish, I wish that I could've at least told him the truth."

I cried for a bit, but when I settled down, the stranger kept on prying.

"What do you want this Obito to know so badly?"

I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, right? So why didn't it leave my mouth? Instead, this big jumble of begs came out.

"Don't go," I whispered harshly, desperately. "Don't be the hero, don't try to be the winner. Please Obito, I'd do anything if it means you not going. Obito I love you so much, I love you more than Rin ever will. I love you so much that I still can't forget you even though I've tried."

Please Obito.

Don't leave me.

It was silent for a bit as the stranger continued to rub my back, and I couldn't help but feel calm around him. The word vomit stopped, and I felt oddly at peace with what had happened.

"You know," The man said as he stood up. I looked up to him, through my bleary and red puffy eyes. "If you really loved this Obito guy that much, he's a real jerk for leaving you."

That made me feel nauseous.

"Don't be stupid, Obito was an amazing person." I snapped back. The guy smile at me, and it was oddly warm.

"I mean it, I mean what kind of guy leaves a pretty girl like you all alone in the world? It would be a lot better if you dumped his sorry ass and forgot him."

"Nope, not happening." I said strictly, making him grin a way too familiar grin.

"No huh? Well then let me tell you this." He got down on one knee and looked me right in the eye. I could see a dark orb looking back at me, though it was kind and filled with warmth.

"I'll bet that kid loved you more than anything, I bet they both do," My heart leaped at that. "Think about it, I'll bet if he was as amazing as you make him out to be, he was probably on a mission that would save the village, huh? So I'm guessing he went out to do it because he would be, in a way, protecting you."

I had never thought of it that way really, I saw it as he was just protecting everybody, how was I so special? Yet I couldn't ignore the flicker of warmth that filled my stomach.

"So the next time that you feel down, just remember. Those guys, They're probably still protecting you right this minute, you just don't get to see it." He said, and flashed that grin again.

My face reddened slightly, and I stared with wide eyes at him. He was familiar, could he-

"Who are you? Why are you acting so- so-"

"So gallant? Why I'm a friend of Haikko's Sokyo is my name. He told me that his lady friend was missing from the hospital, so I figured I'd keep an eye out. I never would've thought he meant Konoha's Blue Flicker, and I never would've thought I'd see you here either." He said casually, and I was actually surprised he mentioned Haikko, I hadn't expected the scholar would have Shinobi affiliates, but then again, he was living in a Shinobi village.

"Ah, I see, nice to meet you." I said, turning red at the realization I had spilled my guts to a complete stranger. Oh God, what had I done now?!

"Kyou!" A voice cut off anything Sokyo was going to say. Looking over to the entrance, I noticed Kakashi was walking over. He was breathing hard, despite that he walked over calmly.

"Uh ohhhh, looks like an angry boyfriend? I'm outta here before he gets the wrong impression." He said teasingly, but before he could move, I stood and grabbed at his cloak. He looked back at me, and I smiled.

"Thank you," I began, and his eyes widened a bit. "I, don't think you know how much that helped me." I said, smiling a bit more. He grinned again, before vanishing into the wind. Looking back over, I watched Kakashi come up to me. What's more, he quirked a brow at the grave I was now standing in front of.

"Kyou, why are you-"

He didn't get to finish, before I closed the gap and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised, but I didn't waver.

"Thank you," I said, holding him tightly as I reveled in his body warmth. "Thank you for always being beside me, thank you for saving my sorry ass and for walking with me even when you should've let go. Thank you so much Kakashi."

As his arms encircled me, Sokyo's words echoed in my mind.

_"I'll bet that kid loved you more than anything, I bet they both do."_

"Idiot, like I had much of a choice." He said, carefully holding me. For the first time in a while, I actually took what Kakashi said to heart. He wasn't letting me go. I believed what Sokyo said though, and for a moment, I doubted anybody would break us apart. I wanted to tell him, that I loved him right there, but I had a feeling Kakashi deserved to know in a better place, where we were both swimming in mirth and love, and until then, we were both right here, we were both waiting for that day to come.

"But you're still not off the hook." He said sharply. I bristled, remembering that I had run away from the hospital. We broke apart and Kakashi lead the way back. As I walked behind him, I smiled before catching up and taking his hand. He looked at me for a moment, before squeezing my hand back. This made me beam at him, and I wish he didn't have his mask on. I bet he just smiled one of those once in a blue moon smiles.

For a moment, I could truly say, this was the dread after the storm. A first of many, but until the next on came, I'd watch the beauty unfold before me, and I'd revel in the happiness.

For I knew nothing could last forever.

* * *

In a cave on the outskirts of Fire Country, two men stood in the shadows.

They were staring each other down. sizing each other up, and waiting for the next move.

"You've gone soft." One said to the other, but the other shook his head.

"I won't hurt her."

"You had the chance, to get revenge, and now you blew it. Do you think Hatake is going to let her out of his site anymore? Certainly not after those Kyoutens pulled that stunt."

The second figured pinned the first to the wall in a matter of seconds. The first was sputtering for breath, clawing at the other's hand that was clasped to his throat.

"You hurt her, and I'll destroy you."

Yet he knew, neither he nor Hatake had the strength to guard her forever.

He was running out of time.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD MOTHER LOVIN' DAMN NOTE!  
**

**OMG OMG OMG! I've been dreaming about writing this chapter for soooo long! Probably since Obito died! OOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMYYYYYY GGGAAAWWWDDDDDD! AHAHAHAHA! Sooooo hopefully this was as fullfilling to read as to write! I loved this chapter! I jumped around a lot though, so if you guys have any questions please ask! Most loose ends in this chapter will be explained in the next chapter, just couldn't find the right place to put it...**

**As you can see, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Seriously I think I'll marry this chapter, it made me cry at some parts. Yuu was a little to whiny at some point, buuuut she was just letting it all out. Sometimes you really just need a good cry, which is what I thought Yuu reeeeaaaalllllyyyy neeeeedddeeeedddd...  
**

**Yeah, I liked this chapter, what about you?  
**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**Today it goes to katchile94: Good! You noticed! For your first question, Masako goes off on a journey later in the time gap arc, he originally set off to find out more about his family, he didn't go rogue, he disappeared and was recently found rogue by Yuu. As for three loves, I think it is possible to love more than one person equally, yet not, as much.  
**

**Yuu loves each person in a different way. To me, I think that YuuTachi is really more of a sibling love (Why'd they kiss then?!) I think the kiss was more of a 'I found you, thank god.' sort of thing, and I honestly wonder just how much Yuu loves Itachi as a man, since she sees him as that little kid still.  
**

**ObiShima is more like an awakening. You never really forget your first love, it's just harsh that Yuu never had a choice in forgetting Obito. He died on her :(. So she's stricken with the 'What If' syndrome, constantly fantasizing about what could have been, yet Yuu as a person has changed so much, I wonder what would've happened if Obito never died and left her alone...  
**

**YuuKashi is kind of that odd love. They both know more about each other than they care to admit, and still, they accept each other fully. They don't hide things, (except for, well, that Yuu loves Kakashi) and they know each other through and through. To me, Kakashi is the kind of person that pushes Yuu to become the better woman, to grow. I honestly think that Kakashi is her healthiest influence, despite the hardships, she's learned a lot of lessons that make her who she is. :)  
**

**I hope that helped you!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you think would've happened if Obito never died? Do you think he and Yuu would be together now?  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	10. Chapter 9

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 9  
_**

___"The Next Chapter! Chuunin Exams?! Again?!"  
_

* * *

The weeks following my little crying spree were... different.

Everything felt lighter, softer, more alive. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of me, and for a while I was able to get up in the morning and actually grin.

Well, when I woke up properly a few hours later. Naruto and I were still zombies in the morning, the Hokage had asked me to rest and wait for my wounds to heal before I went back to missions. He'd even recommended that I go with Kakashi and his team on D-ranked missions. He said my brain probably needed a break. I would have to thank him again, because it was completely true.

After relaying all the information I had gathered to the Third, I joined the group on their D-ranked missions. Needless to say, I was both embarrassed and humored by Naruto's behavior.

Ah that kid knows how to make me laugh.

I had met up with them a little later than when Naruto took off, on the bridge south of the Academy, when they saw me they were suspicious. I just grinned.

"Yo guys." I said, looking at all three of them. Sasuke snorted, after waking up to me and Kakashi complaining he had left to go train, Naruto spiraling around me for hours before I shoved him out of the door. Kakashi stayed with me all night though, talking when I wanted, silent without me having to ask, it was wonderful.

"Yoshi! Why are you here?" Naruto asked, but I just shrugged.

"The Third seems to think I need more rest, so I'm going to be hanging with you guys until I'm cleared." I said calmly, smiling down at the blond firecracker.

"So in other words Kakashi is babysitting you too." Sasuke said flatly, I just stuck my tongue out.

"Well if we go by the totem poll..."

"Hey guys." Kakashi said as he walked over to us, I raised a brow from where I sat on the railing. He was starting to get even worse with showing up on time than I was... than Obito was...

"You're late sensei!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison. I snickered a bit, Kakashi giving me a glance.

"Bad Kakashi, at least let us sleep in a bit more if you're going to be two hours late." I teased, but it was light hearted. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled uneasily too.

"Well you know, I get lost on the path of life-"

"Was there a sale at the bookstore?"

"Well even if there was-"

"Was there a book you were hunting for forever?"

"Even if I was-"

"And you didn't find it because I got that last copy?"

"..." Kakashi gave me a dirty look as I grinned, holding up the copy to the earliest editions of Make Out Paradise. It was a collectors item that I had gotten as a treat for myself a few days ago, just to push Kakashi's buttons.

"Seriously? Why do you even read that stuff?" Sasuke grumbled, making me glare at him.

"This is poetry at it's finest Mister. It's lovely once you get into it."

Sakura gave me the weirdest look I've ever seen- caught between a blush and and grin and maybe a scowl. I didn't know what she wanted to say, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be what she really thought any which way.

"So Kyou," Kakashi began, laughing nervously as he held out his hand. "Mind borrowing it to me?" He asked in a desperately hopeful voice. Playful Kakashi? Hmm, I like this!

"Well, if you manage to keep me entertained on today's missions, then certainly." I teased, flipping through the pages carelessly. In truth I had already read it, I just wanted to push his buttons. Kakashi sighed before turning to his three students.

"Alright, let's get going."

* * *

"Seriously? These are what D rank missions are nowadays?" I asked, looking at the team as they walked dogs. Slapping my head, I shook it side to side afterwards. "What is this world coming to?" I muttered, sighing slightly.

"That's right, you never did any D-rank missions, did you? You were already doing C ranked from the start." Kakashi thought out loud as he sat on the branch beside me. His ankles were crossed over my thighs as I let my own legs dangle off the branch.

"Damn straight, this is just getting ridiculous." I muttered, watching Naruto let the massive dog drag him through a mine field. I winced a few times, but Kakashi made sure I couldn't stop him.

"He has to learn on his own Kyou, you can only govern their lives so much." He said, not once looking away from his book. I just frowned.

"But we never had anyone to help us." I countered, and though it wasn't entirely true, we both didn't actually have parental figures growing up. Kakashi looked over to me as though I had just answered my own argument.

"And look where we are." He said, and I couldn't help but grin as I rested my hand on his knee.

"Yeah," I began, looking down at the disheveled Naruto. "Look at us now." I mused, though I could still feel Kakashi's eyes on me.

"So did you really get up before me and get to the bookstore?" Kakashi asked, but I just chuckled.

"Nope, I was just smart enough not to date the bookstore owner and then call her by the wrong name. So she willingly handed it over to me. Apparently it was supposed to be a birthday present for you, smart girl, I think she actually knew you better than most of them." I said in a cheery voice, Kakashi hung his head in defeat.

"You're too cruel."

"Me? I never called you by the wrong name."

"How long have you had that book anyway?"

"Hmm, a few days. I stopped by before the sale and she handed it to me, saying it would be wonderful revenge, oh and a great gift for me and my upcoming birthday."

Kakashi put his hand to his chin as though he was thinking while looking into the canopies.

"She wouldn't let me in the door today, I guess that's why..." He said absently, making my eyes widen.

"Seriously? Did you do a transformation jutsu? You're ridiculous." I muttered, seeing the Genin taking the dogs back to the owner. Chucking Kakashi's feet off of me, I slipped down and landed softly on the ground. Kakashi followed shortly after me.

"I'm sure you would do the same if you could." Kakashi said casually, putting his book away and looking at me. I rolled my eyes, nudging him lightly.

"Honestly? I wouldn't have dated the owner of the shop. Seriously, what did you think was going to happen? I mean every girl thinks you're sex with legs, but they all know what an ass you can be too." I said, laughing a bit. Kakashi looked at me with a raised brow, and I could tell a smirk was under that mask.

"Every girl?"

It was quiet for a moment, but then I smirked back at him confidently.

"Every girl."

Well, from what I can remember at least.

"You're probably in better shape than me now, figuratively speaking." He said, glancing down at my bandaged body. I chuckled, but didn't say anything in return. It was true, I had gotten in better shape over the years. My body was perfectly balanced now, with toned arms and a flat stomach, I didn't have my baby fat, I had to say, I looked fucking sexy, and I loved it.

Now... if I could just comb my hair...

"What?!" Naruto shouted from ahead, making both of us look at the blond. "There's no way someone as cool as Yoshi would date Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto insisted, and I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or proud. Kakashi looked over to me, shrugging.

"Shhhh!" Sakura scolded him. "I was just asking!"

"Yoshi is too busy taking care of this loser, no way she'd go for Kakashi. He's too laid back to handle her." Sasuke said, and I was surprised to hear any input from him at all.

"I think they'd be a cute couple." Sakura said, making me look at Kakashi- a cute couple? Us? I hadn't thought about it that way.

"Nuh uh! It's bad enough Yoshi takes care of a dirt bag like Sasuke! Kakashi can't have her too!" Naruto whined, making me stifle a laugh. Ah, what a kid he still was. Despite the fact that I caught him on multiple occasions sneaking into my drawers of hentai books.

"What do you think? Are we cute Kakashi?" I teased, but the look he gave me... Oh shit...

We continued to walk for a while, before Kakashi said anything quietly. What came out of his mouth was the exact opposite of what I was hoping for.

"Wouldn't know, you ran away before I could think about it." He said, pulling out his book. The never of him! If I recall it was his fault we broke up in the first place! I waited _forever_ for him!

"I'm not the one who fake dated my sister." I countered, frowning when he didn't look up at me. It was so like him, he just shut down whenever he got really angry. I kind of missed asshole Kakashi, he was better than... this thing.

"I did it for you Kyou, you keep forgetting that."

"And you keep underestimating me. You and I both know I could've taken her on." I countered, leaning closer to him to growl as we walked. He completely ignored my efforts to rile him up.

"I doubt that." He said airily, flipping a page. A frown appeared on my lips, so I smacked his book from his hands. We both stopped to look at each other, he looked dull while I was full of rage.

"Admit it, you were looking for an out." I spat, ignoring the three Genin looking at us. "Well you got it Kakashi, your out. But you know what? I'm still here, what does that tell you?"

I want you, you idiot.

I love you, you idiot.

Kakashi watched me for a moment, before casually picking up his book and dusting it off. I tried not to show the hurt that he had brushed off my half confession.

"Kyou," He began, his voice a little lower than usual. "Now is not the time."

"Then when is Kakashi? Huh? Enlighten me! Because all you ever do is run away!" I growled, crossing my arms over my smaller chest. Kakashi sighed, looking as though he was fighting with a little kid. So maybe he was, but I wasn't backing down.

"Uh, Yoshi, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, making us both turn to see the three Genin were watching us. "We need to finish the mission."

My face turned completely beat red. Oh shit, we were supposed to be on a mission. I mean, it's walking dogs, _but it's still a mission_! 765&%* &^~&*()# $%^!#! See that? My thoughts were so bad I had to censor them too, look at me go.

"Right," Kakashi said casually, and they all began to walk again. I frowned, but otherwise walked along with Kakashi in silence.

* * *

"Did you hear? The line up for the Chuunin exam proctors is supposed to be brutal."

"What? How do you know?"

"I have my ways, but apparently Anko Mitirashi, Ibiki Morino, and the Blue Flicker are all going to be taking part! I hear the Flicker is overseeing the whole event!"

"What? Those Genin are going to die out there! Anko and Ibiki are slave drivers!"

Didn't I know it.

Who do you think they left all the planning to? All they did was tell me what the test was, and I had to find the location for it. Ugh, it sucks being on hiatus from ANBU. I actually missed the rush now.

The Chuunin exams were coming up in a day or two, other ninja had already flooded in from all over the map. Hotels were full, apartments were full, there wasn't much else to stuff the lot. Naruto was up until late every night, bouncing off the walls that the Chuunin exams were soon. I laughed at him, but blanched when he told me Kakashi gave him an entrance form.

He actually let him enter?

That scared me.

...He couldn't walk a big dog... how- Ah no, there I go again. I have to believe in my little blond bullet, one day he'll prove me wrong big time, so might as well go with it. Sasuke was tense about it too, but the worry I had with him was that he would come in like his shit didn't stink, though I figured he'd get a quick wake up call then.

Hokage said that operating the Chuunin exams, with my Kekkei Genkai in mind, would be a cinch for me. I obliged, only because of my curiosity as to how much it had differed from my own. Turns out it hadn't really, it was almost the same. Huh, a few minor things were changed but...

Not only were Anko and Ibiki slave drivers, they were also artist at torture, just talking to them gave me the creeps sometimes, seriously they messed with your mind so bad you weren't sure if you could trust yourself. They were very proficient, at least.

It would be all set up today though, I just had to drop off one last thing to Ibiki... but I zipped out of there before he could use his games on me. I hated when they thought it was funny, outside of missions my mind would turn to puddy at the first sign of confusion.

Well, at least I didn't have to be in the examinations itself, I could come and go as I pleased, originally the Hokage wanted me as a sentinel for the first exam. However, after deep explanation that I would've caught every single one of them cheating, it was promptly tossed aside. Thank God, Naruto wouldn't have passed for sure then!

Still... maybe that was a good thing.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I stretched while walking down the streets of Konoha. Looking into one of the dango restaurants, I noticed a familiar face and grinned.

"Yo!" I said, sidling down next to the green jumpsuit clad man. He looked at me and did that awfully gleaming grin. Oh God it still had that scary shine to it too!

"Shima! I haven't seen you in three months! Have you been hiding away from our matches?" He asked in his usual upbeat tone, I just laughed.

"Nah, I was on a long mission, then recovering, and then I was put in charge of the Chuunin Exams." I said, smirking. "No way I'd skip a match on purpose."

Looking down the table- as Gai went on about my raging youth- I could see the team he'd been working with for over a year. I had to admit, I was particularly fond of Rock Lee, he and I were in the same boat. He too couldn't do any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Well I suppose I could do a little bit of Ninjutsu, but nothing involving hand signs... go figure.

"Lady Yuushima!" Rock Lee said with a grin. Then his face turned hard, his face a flat line. "I have been training hard to someday become as good as you and Gai-sensei!" He said with zeal, making me smile.

"Awesome! How about a little sparring match once the Chuunin Exams are over?" I asked.

"How about I get a sparring match right now?"

It wasn't Lee who replied, making me frown as I turned to look at the entrance to the shop. My eyes widened slightly when I saw the white hair and perfectly tanned skin.

"Tayuusha?" I asked, surprised. He smirked at me, walking in with his light, icy blue eyes watch me. "So, you became a Sensei too? Seems to be the trend." I muttered.

"Well you know, when you're as bad ass as I am, you need to tone it down or you'll outrank the Bingo Book." He said with the same wolfish grin as before. Same old Tayuusha. I hadn't seen him in almost a year now, he'd gotten even taller, scaling about half a foot over my head. I stood up, crossing my arms at him.

"What do you want Tayuusha?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I was hoping you would've found my team, they said they wanted to meet you and took off." He said, looking around. I grunted in acknowledgement before turning to Gai and his team.

"Bu-bye! I'll see you all later!" I said, Rock Lee and Gai talking about the youthful explosions- why did Gai have to drag the poor kid down to his level? Walking with Tayuusha outside, I instantly began my tirade of questions.

"So why were there a whole bunch of Kyoutens after me? Why did you tell them about Naruto?" I began coldly, frowning at him. He shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"We all know about how you sacrificed your own body to protect Konoha. Most of the Kyoutens are upset you wouldn't do the same for us." He said casually, I could tell this had been going on for a while.

"I didn't even know what was happening until a short while ago. It was kept a secret from me." I insisted, Tayuusha looking down at me.

"I know, I believe you." He said, but then looked up. "But not everybody else does. They're trying to overtake the main branch, which isn't easy, but Lady Jiyuuko is growing old. Someone has to step forward." He said calmly. My brow furrowed as I weaved around a few people.

"What about you?" I asked, but he snorted.

"I don't lead, I wander."

"You're a Sensei."

"Because their original Sensei was a piece of trash. He couldn't hold a candle to the Lady." Tayuusha growled, making me frown. "Lady Jiyuuko doesn't have long Shima, I doubt she'll last another year."

"Granny Jiyuuko is... Why didn't anybody tell em something?!" I growled, stomping my foot as we stopped in a back way. "Why is everybody keeping all this from me?! I could've done something, now look at this. All Kyoutens hate me, Lady Jiyuuko is sick, and Lightning is trying to smother us!" I growled. Tayuusha's eyes softened a bit as he patted my head.

"Same stubborn Shima, at least you haven't changed much." He retreated his hand, my eyes getting wide when he stared down at me. He looked so... broken.

"The Kyouten don't know what to believe Shima, they don't have anything to believe in."

"There's gotta be a way to save them. I never wanted this to happen." I insisted, making Tayuusha chuckle.

"The only reason we were permitted by the Raikage to come to the Chuunin exams was to give you a warning." Tayuusha began, making me look at him with surprise written across my face.

"What?" I asked, making him frown a bit before he looked to the ground.

"If you even think about helping us, the Raikage will kill Naruto."

...

My chest shuddered when I heard this, my eyes widened even more as I looked to the ground.

No... this couldn't be true... right?

I swallowed, but the lump in my throat wouldn't go down. There was no doubt in my mind- Naruto would always come first- but was it right to forsake my own family? All because of some sick bastard?

"Well," I began, still looking at the ground. "I have a message for the Raikage." I said, looking back up to him with sharp eyes and a scowl on my face. Tayuusha looked surprised as I spoke.

"You tell the Raikage, if he harms my family, I will skin him alive. If he bars you all in, I'll tear his arms off. If he sends Shinobi after me, I'll slaughter them all. And if he so much as thinks about attacking Naruto, I'll come to the Cloud Village, and I'll kill everything in sight." I said lowly, my entire body tense and ready to attack.

"Yuushima-"

"That is a promise, not a warning." I said finally. Tayuusha looked like he wasn't sure what to say to that. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe it. Then his whole face softened, and a warm smile broke out across his face as he ruffled my hair.

"I knew you were crazy, but this takes the cake." He said, seemingly satisfied with my answer. I smirked, clasping a hand on his shoulder, my lips turned to a flat line.

"I'll do what I can Tayuusha, but you have to keep my updated. I can't do anything if I'm kept in the dark." I said strongly, making Tayuusha nod. We both continued to walk then, trying to keep our gazes at the world around us. Activating my Kanshugan, I hunted down my little blond. Chances were he'd already started some trouble with the new arrivals.

Ah, they were coming.

"Tayuusha-sensei!"

Four figures were running up to us, but three stopped when they looked at me. Naruto came running right up to me, grinning.

"Yoshi! Is this your family?!" He asked, grinning. Tayuusha snorted, but when I looked at him he seemed amused.

"He's almost as loud as you were." He teased, making me stick out my tongue before turning back to Naruto.

"Yup, this is the Kyouten Clan, my clan." I said with a smile. The three on lookers looked to their sensei- I noticed all three of them were Kyouten by the white hair and tanned skin. Waving, I greeted them softly. Tayuusha nodded with a smile, and they all grinned and ran up to me.

"So you're the Blue Flicker?" One asked.

"That's so cool! You're a Kyouten but your hair is red?" The second asked. The third one was quiet as he watched me, but the other boy and girl were grinning as they continued their onslaught.

"I thought Kyoutens only had white hair! I've never seen red before!"

"You idiot! Kuromaru-sama has red hair!"

"Oh yeah, but he isn't a pureblood!"

"Hey Naruto, is she really your mom?"

"No way! She's way too young to have kids... right?"

"You never know, my mom had me when she was 16!"

"Yeah but she's younger than Tayuusha-sensei!"

"Oh right, so Naruto are you adopted?"

"You should feel lucky! The Blue Flicker as a mom? I'd be so happy!"

The onslaught continued, but I couldn't listen anymore as Naruto joined in to talking with them. Looking at Tayuusha, I could see he wasn't even fazed. It seemed being a sensei gave you incredible patience, something even parenting couldn't give you. With a weak lift of my fingers, I pointed down at the group as I wearily looked up to Tayuusha. He looked at me with a raised brow, my whole body swaying from all the noise.

"Tell me again why you would want to play Mother Hen?"

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD MOTHER LOVIN' DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Ugh, sorry for taking so effing long guys! I've been stuck in a rut with this story for a while, and I realized the path I originally wanted to take was way too OOC and Mary sue, so I've been working on other stuff until I could find the right path to take****! I think I stepped away for too long from this story, because I came back to 20 reviews and nearly died crying. I'm so sorry I took so long guys! After you gave me so many reviews! But it's okay! I'm almost done high school! Woot! I'm soooo happy right now and I'm trying to publish this before I go to school... meh I'm late half the time anyway. **

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**Today it goes to WhyteGriffin: Wow, seems you and a lot of people are very insistent that Yuu and Kakashi would've ended up together! I have to say I'm on the fence, because if Obito and Yuu had been together, I honestly think as Obito and Kakashi had gotten closer Yuu would've come to see Kakashi as a brother, not a romantic interest. Even if Obito and her went seperate ways, I couldn't quite see them hitting it off as much. I hate to say it, but the real reason they got so close was because of Obito's death, otherwise I don't think they would've gone past the rivalry stage, well maybe gotten friendlier, but I doubt much would've changed.  
**

**I hope that helped you!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Do you think Yuu and Kakashi should be closer by now? What do you think is holding them back?  
**

**...  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	11. Chapter 10

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 10  
_**

___"The Threat Approaches"  
_

* * *

"Did you hear? They all passed."

"All nine of them?" Kakashi asked, looking over to me as I entered.

"Yeah, even Tayuusha's crew did. A lot did. I thought a whole bunch more would fail." I muttered, sitting down on the sofa next to Kakashi. Asuma chuckled as we looked over to him.

"How did you even pass your exam? As I recall, you can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Asuma asked, making me chuckle.

"I had a Nara on my team, he saved my ass by using his Shadow Possession to give me the answers." I said with a grin, though I hadn't seen Suo recently, he'd gotten a girlfriend and was talking about marriage the last I saw him. Same with Aki, he too was retiring and thinking of starting a family.

"Hmph, lucky for you." Asuma said with a smirk, making me nod. He was staring at us for a while, so I raised a brow next.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, but he shook his head and stared at Kakashi. He in turn raise a brow to look at me, so I shrugged and we both stared at Asuma.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said, but I just shrugged it off. "I hear Anko is going to be the next proctor for the exams."

"You bet, I got lucky so I don't have to patrol there, once they're in I'm free for five days." I said, leaning back on the couch and against Kakashi. My back hurt, maybe I should go to a spa. There sounded nice, I could totally do that.

"Naruto's going to be shouting non-stop." Kakashi mused, only because I was the one that would have to hear it all night.

"A little dope and he'll be out like a light." I replied calmly, feeling him chuckle. "Hey, where did Kurenai go?"

"I'm here." Kurenai said as she sat down next to Asuma. I grinned, noticing how close they were right now. Kurenai blushed while Asuma scratched his cheek.

"I'm going to go find my team, no doubt they're going to have questions." Kakashi said, gently pushing me off of him so he could get up. I just flopped back against the backrest after that though, waving lazily. It was then that I noticed Kurenai and Asuma hadn't moved, shouldn't they go with Kakashi- who just walked out the door- back to find their teams?

"What?" I asked, feeling nervous when they both stared at me. Asuma smirked, making my cheeks heat up.

"When are you two going to start dating?" Asuma asked, Kurenai looking at him with mild surprise. Probably because of his boldness. I just shrugged, there wasn't much to say.

"Well he knows where I stand, I honestly just think he doesn't see anything in me." I said bluntly, I was never one for hiding things anyways. Asuma raised a brow, along with Kurenai.

"Really? Because I see you two together all the time, sparring together, talking, and you get so cuddly." Kurenai countered, but I just shrugged.

"We're best friends, that's for sure. I wouldn't mind giving a try, but he's the one holding back." I said, standing up as I looked down to them. "If you want answers, ask Kakashi why he's holding back."

With that said, I walked outside-

Only to be mauled by Naruto.

"YOSHI! I PAAASSSSEEDDDD!" He screamed so loudly I think my eardrum burst. Still, as I sat on the ground with Naruto clinging to my neck, I only could laugh.

"Hey Naruto, I heard you passed." I said, ruffling his hair as he grinned at me. Standing up, I watched as he jumped around, so incredibly happy. "How about a treat? All you can eat ramen?"

It was like the world just exploded.

"YEAH! OHYOUNEVERGIVEMEANYFREERAMEN OHI'MSOHAPPYHEYCANWEINVITESAKURA ANDEVENSASUKEBECAUSEI'MSOHAPPYWEPASSSSSEEEDDD!"

My eyes widened as I tried to even decipher what he said.

"Um... sure...?" I asked, not sure what else to say. He grabbed my hand then and yanked me towards the ramen bar. My eyes widened as he suddenly ran off, I guess he asked if somebody else could come...?

Walking into the Ichiraku ramen bar, I grinned at the old man. He still fed me even after all these years. Gosh he had to be in his forties now...? He grinned at me as I walked in and took a seat on the stool.

"The regular?"

"And Naruto, all you can eat ramen." I said a little warily, my wallet could only handle twenty bowls... Ah well, I can skip buying him a present for making it through then. As much as I wanted to spoil him, it was pretty tough to do so right now. He deserved it, that kid, he put up with all of this anarchy, all of my stupidity and mistakes.

There was nothing I wanted more, than to see this kid flourish. I wanted to see his dreams unravel, I wanted to see him smile, if I could, I would pluck the stars from the sky and show that they can't shine as bright as he can. Naruto... I truly believe that you are the most important person I will ever meet, and I am proud to call you family.

Family.

Something I always seemed to be lacking in. My chest tightened when I thought back, to those days where nobody would look at me, before Kyuubi, before Obito. I had never known such a colorful world existed, and now...

"Yoshi!" Naruto shouted, making me snap out of it as I looked up to him. He was dragging Sakura, who was dragging Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to kill the previous two. A gentle grin spread across my face when they all sat down.

"Hey guys, want a free meal? A congratulations for passing your first test!"

So there we sat- Naruto and Sakura arguing back and forth, well mostly Sakura, Sasuke silently slurping his noodles and getting angry when I grinned at him. Kakashi even stopped by for a bite, but I made him pay or else he was never getting that book from me, and then I looked around calmly.

My family.

They were right here with me.

* * *

"You're getting slower." He muttered when he appeared behind me, but I just smirked and used my Kanshugan.

"No, you're just easier to fool." I said, smirking wickedly as I sent Tayuusha to the other side of the field. Kakashi leaned against the tree by Tayuusha, watching us lazily.

"Or maybe you're just predictable!" He said, making me glance down at my feet. Exploding tags- great. I warped next to him, avoiding the blast as I went to kick him, but he warped away and into the debris. Only a Kyouten could follow him surely, so I dove right in with zeal. I dispersed some chakra before I touched the ground, just to make sure he wasn't around me.

He swung at me, the chakra bouncing off to warn me in time as I swiveled before tapping the ground with my foot. In an instant, everything was clear, I could see Tayuusha had made multiple clones, but even a Kyouten couldn't make one that was perfect.

I warped behind the real Tayuusha, punching him so hard he went flying. The dust settled and the other two clones burst as well. Tayuusha laid on the ground, looking up to me with dazed eyes.

"That was really mean." He muttered, making me laugh.

"I thought you were a sensei, neh, Tayuusha?" I taunted, making him stand up and rub his head.

"I'm a retired old man Shima, that's not fair." He muttered, making me grin as we both stood up straight and dusted ourselves off.

It's been almost five days since the second exam begun. In exactly three hours we were all expected to gather in the tower. Tayuusha and I decided a little friendly spar would be good to pass the time, only Tayuusha hadn't realized my chakra reserves had grown again, and now I had quite a bit of my stamina back. It was nowhere near before Kyuubi, but it was a large leap forward from right after.

"She never does know when to quit." Kakashi said, walking up to us. I smirked, shrugging.

"Hey, a girl like me? I need all the help I can get out in this cold world. As I said before, if you can't beat them, out last them." I said, Tayuusha chuckled a bit before ruffling my hair. He looked exhausted, well that's what you get for chasing me for over an hour. We had barely hit each other, the game was really a game of speed and stamina between two Kyoutens.

"I think it's about time we start heading to see who made it, hopefully my team's unscathed." Tayuusha murmured, making me frown. I really hoped Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all alright. My greatest fear was losing them. They just had to come out alive, even that would be enough for me.

A hawk flew overhead then, making me look up. Oh, it was for me. Taking a glance at Kakashi, I waved myself off from my comrades before heading to the Tower. The Third told me during the exams he would be situated there until the end of phase 3. Getting through the forest wasn't really hard, not with my Kanshugan pointing out all the wildlife and Genin floating around, it barely took an hour to get through.

When I entered the room the Hokage wanted to meet me in, there was only him inside. Anko and two Chuunin were walking away by the time I closed the door, so I assumed it would just be the two of us. The Third was standing by one of the windows, my chest began to ache then. It couldn't have been anything to do with Naruto, the Hokage would've asked for Kakashi as well then...

"Yuushima, there have been a few complications with the exam." The Hokage began, making me raise a brow in curiosity.

"Complications?" I asked, making him look to me.

"Orochimaru has been spotted by Anko," He said, a pregnant pause followed as my throat went dry. What was he...? "He's after Sasuke."

My eyes narrowed then, my body feeling tense. I had overheard Kisame and Itachi talking about Orochimaru, about how he had gone after Itachi before... So he went after the baby of the clan, one he could alter and play with? That sick bastard...

"Yuushima, please calm down," The Third said, and I tried my best to keep my cool- that was always Kakashi's expertise, not mine. "I want you to look out for him during the third phase of the exam, I want you to go on and tell no one of this discovery either." He said, making me nod stiffly. The only way I was getting through this was the mental image of that bastard's head on a silver platter.

This is my home.

How dare he threaten it.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD MOTHER LOVIN' DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Ugh, I've had writers block with the main storyline for so long, but I published this because I have a lot to say! Sorry if it's short, but moving on! First of all, I was a total bitch to WhyteGriffin for not talking about her amazing fanart last time! I believe another person gave me fanart too... but I can't find it T.T I'm sorry! Anyway, kudos to WG, I love the pic! It's what Yuushima would look like for the majority of the IMFL story! Her outfit now is similar... have I even mentioned it yet? Just type in Yuu Invincible into deviantart! I love it!**

**Anyway, I've also made a couple short side stories for this big one, one if Right Here, which is Narushima mother/son stuff, The What If Function, which is basically where you ask stuff like, 'What if Obito never died?' and I shall write what I believe would've happened! Also, as for oneshots, I am only going to be putting oneshots out for certain characters after I've covered certain points in my story. A couple of them are too early to publish... sadly... But once I cover those points I'll gladly publish them!  
**

**Thank you to all who have been sticking with me despite my ups and downs in writing, it really is the reviews that keep me revved. Otherwised I'd probably be only on the first story!  
**

**What else? OH yes, merry christmas! Or happy holidays! Whichever you choose! I had a fabulous holiday, I got a new camera lens! Now I can take better photos! Woot go me! I'm super happy!  
**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**Today it goes to Legend0fLink: I really like how in depth you got with all of this, and if it was up to me they would be together for sure, but it's not, because then I would have nowhere to go with this story! And I plan to write this for a very long time, so I highly doubt I'm ending it anytime soon. I find that once couples are together in a story, everything gets a bit more boring, so I'm going to drive you guys nuts and drag it out as long as possible!  
**

**I hope that helped you! Or drove you insane, whichever was the shorter trip!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Do you agree? Do you think stories get boring after main couples get together? I would really like to know!  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	12. Chapter 11

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 11  
_**

___"Battle Mania: Part 1"  
_

* * *

Everything fell still when I looked up to the draws of the first battle. There was so much going on right now that I wished the damn thing would just break down so we could all go home.

Unfortunately there was no such luck... at all.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Yanyuu Kyouten.

First match.

Oh boy.

"If it reacts," The Third whispered to me. "You must step in immediately."

I gulped a bit, not liking any of the information that I had received. Sasuke being bitten by the curse seal? Orochimaru having a devious plan in Konoha? Just great, you know, why don't we top off Madara coming here for a visit?

... Karma, please be out to vacation...

"Yes Hokage." I said, before warping off to the sidelines next to Tayuusha. He gave a quick glance at me, but otherwise stayed still. Looking across the room, I could see Naruto standing on the other raised platform... Maybe I should've gone over there to comfort him- ah hell he's fine. Actually I might need more comforting than him right now.

If the curse mark appears...

Sasuke may be finished as a ninja if he can't control it. I gulped, this wasn't good. Especially with Sasuke looking ready to collapse unconscious. Tayuusha, however, didn't share my worries. Why would he? His students were always strong, I would expect no less from someone like him.

"So, this Yanyuu, what's he like?" I asked, trying to sound casual as he and Sasuke stared each other down. Tayuusha chuckled, but didn't look over to me.

"What's the matter Shima? Worried my kid will take out yours?" He teased, making me frown a bit more as I concentrated on them.

"It's one thing to win, but..." I remembered the look Kuromaru gave me when I fought him, the rogue Kyouten who attacked Naruto. Would they hold the same grudge against Sasuke? Fear started to creep up on me. Battles were continued until one or more parties couldn't fight or they _died_. What if Yanyuu continued until-un-until-

Tayuusha put a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned, catching me slightly off guard.

"Relax Shima," He said, looking back at his student. "Yanyuu is still very young. He hasn't even awakened his eyes yet. I have no doubt that Sasuke can put up a good fight too. The odds look pretty balanced." He said calmly, making me flicker my eyes down to his students. They didn't seem surprised by his words, Tayuusha had always been a realist, and it seemed his students understood that as well.

The match began.

I found myself gripping the guard rail, hoping not to let myself leap in to protect the young Uchiha. I may mock him and put lipstick kisses on him, but he was like a little brother to me, I'd never let somebody hurt him. Not ever.

So watching a Kyouten, one from the main branch, my relative, fight against Sasuke was so very hard. Tayuusha chuckled next to me, but my eyes were fixed on the two boys having a staring contest.

Tayuusha had told me during the five days we were waiting, that each of his students was a different age. Yanyuu was only ten, and also the weakest of the group. Still, Sasuke was also looking worse for wear as well.

The two stared each other down for a moment, sizing each other up. Sasuke would definitely try to finish this quickly, he wouldn't be able to compete with Yanyuu otherwise.

The Kyouten pulled a kunai and threw it at Sasuke, but he drew his own blade to block it. Yanyuu then pulled out a scroll, dropping it in front of him. He made the seal of release before slamming a foot down on the scroll. A cloud of dust blocked him from Sasuke's line of sight. I had to admit, this was a good way to hide your jutsu, but it also blocked his sight of Sasuke.

"This technique is only supposed to be used with the Kanshugan..." Tayuusha said, but he wasn't condescending, he actually sounded curious. Looking over, I saw Sasuke close his eyes, but then he winced. My own eyes narrowed- what was the matter? Did he have the Sharingan? Was the curse seal preventing him from activating it? I didn't know at all, but I had a gut feeling I was right.

Yanyuu seemed to be done his jutsu, for then this huge spray of water came at Sasuke, drenching him. My eyes widened, it would be that move next. I was right too, while Sasuke was trying to set up his own jutsu, Yanyuu made more hand signs. The water that had been drenching Sasuke now turned to ice, making him immobile and incapable of using his hands.

Yanyuu was grinning ear to ear, pumping a fist.

"Yes! I won!" He said, making me chuckle. Tayuusha glanced at me with a slight frown.

"That's cute, he thinks he's won." I said, looking over to the Uchiha. Yanyuu had taken too long, Sasuke had finished his jutsu. A massive flame escaped his mouth, melting all of the ice around him and heading straight for Yanyuu. The white haired ninja barely dodged before the flames hit him. I smirked, good job Sasuke!

The boy looked exhausted though, he only had one more chance to finish this or he was finished and out of chakra. Sasuke had large reserves, but they were nowhere near Naruto or my own size. Kakashi had told me that out of all the Shinobi in Konoha, mine and Naruto's were the largest he's ever seen. That was probably one of the reasons we controlled the Kyuubi so well, our chakra's natures seemed to hold him at bay, and the sheer size itself suppressed him completely.

"What?! Fire style? Not fair!" Yanyuu growled, preparing to lunge. Sasuke couldn't waste his breath talking though, instead he went in for the kill. He lunged at Yanyuu, and to my surprise, did a move I've only seen from two individuals before. Might Gai, and Rock Lee, it was most definitely their move he was using.

He kicked Yanyuu in the jaw, sending him flying into the air. I could see Sasuke was dealing with some pain as he forced his Sharingan to activate. So he had officially awakened it... Interesting. He leaped up with the Kyouten, and that's when it happened. The red swirls rolled in across his shoulder, a wince on his face. I prepared to jump, if it spread there was no doubt another shinobi would possibly kill him. It was the sign of Orochimaru, Anko was nearly executed for having a sign of such allegiance.

His hands gripped together, his teeth grinding, but just before I could leap at him, I noticed the red recoiling. It slithered back into his shoulder, disappearing almost entirely. I could see it then, the source of such a terrible curse. Three tomes, much like the Sharingan itself, on his left shoulder. He continued on with his attack, punching and kicking, and right before the ground, he slammed his heal into Yanyuu's gut. Tayuusha winced, that definitely looked like it hurt.

Sasuke fell away from the white haired shinobi, barely sitting up as Hayate looked between the two. He raised his hand as though to silence the quiet room, to announce his decision.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner." He said, before coughing a bit. Everyone on the balcony cheered as well, I myself was trying to calm down after my mini heart attack. Tayuusha and I both leaped down, him jumping to Yanyuu, and myself to Sasuke. I crouched in front of him, and he seemed surprised to see me there.

"Good job, that was impressive Taijutsu." I said, his Sharingan had already faded from lack of chakra, and he looked completely worn out. He panted a bit and gave me a small smirk.

"Learned from the best."

I grinned at that- wait no, he copied that from the Green Beasts!

"Hey wait!" I said, my face turning sour. Sasuke just chuckled, but then he started to fall back. Before I could catch him though, Kakashi appeared behind him and used his knee to prop him up.

"Good work, especially on keeping that mark tamed." Kakashi said, albeit sounding a little impressed. Sasuke looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

"I think you should make sure it stays that way though." I said, looking up to Kakashi. He glanced at me, but then nodded. I offered Sasuke my hand after standing, and he took it. Pulling him to his feet, I gently pushed him in the doors direction, despite his confused expression.

"But I want to watch the rest of the matches." He said, sounding a little upset. I just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you'll be back soon, I'm sure only a few matches will be held until then." I reassured, though in truth I wasn't sure when they would be back. Sasuke grunted in approval, or was it annoyance? It all sounded the same after so long, but I looekd to Kakashi anyways. He seemed to understand my thoughts, that the moment he left the room there was the chance of him meeting Orochimaru. He nodded though, even managing to fake a smile. I frowned, but otherwise watched as the two left the room.

Looking over to the Hokage, he nodded me. I nodded back before leaping back onto the raised platform.

The games had just begun.

* * *

My interest had been lost during Shino Aburame and Zaku's battle, I never liked the Aburame clan anyways so I completely zoned out. My thoughts were circling Naruto, he looked to be absolutely absorbed into the battle anyways. Shino won, big woop, same with the battle after that... and Sakura and Ino's battle... wow it was just boring battle after battle, wasn't it? Looking up, I noticed Kakashi was now back, but I guessed Sasuke was now in the infirmary.

"Well look here see, next match." Tayuusha said, patting the female of the groups shoulder. "Go get her Saiyuu."

The female looked at him with a serious expression, it was hard to believe she was the fourteen year old with such a care free expression just before the exams. Goes to show you the intensity level of the exams really were at an all time high. I smirked, giving the girl a thumbs up. Her eyes widened when she looked at me, and then this huge grin appeared on her face before she did a back flip over the bars. Temari, Saiyuu's opponent, was already waiting.

Temari's team was just to my left, Kankuro glanced at me when the two females squared off. My eyes flickered from the Puppet Master to the kid beside him and their Jounin before looking back down.

"Look out kid, I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Temari said with a cruel tease in her tone. Saiyuu didn't waver though, she actually smirked back.

"Please, I'm going to be just as great as the Blue Flicker, there's no way you can stop me." She said confidently, making my eyes widen slightly. Tayuusha gave a laugh as he grinned at me.

"Ha, did I forget to mention you have a fangirl?" He said, making me roll my eyes at him.

"At least it's not a mob... is she any good?" I asked, curious as to how good the girl was. Tayuusha grinned back before slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Saiyuu is the epitome of the Kyouten battle tactics. Watch closely, this is how the females in the Kyouten clan are _supposed_ to fight." He said in a sly voice, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her now.

"Begin." Hayate said, and the girls wasted no time. Saiyuu leaped at Temari, pulling out kunai before throwing them. Temari was pretty fast with her fan though, but I could tell Saiyuu felt confident. Of course she did, the fan was a big give away to her jutsu, which meant that the Kyouten was at an advantage.

Saiyuu dodged the returning kunai, but she didn't let Temari have any space as she came right up to her face. Temari was just as face though, going to swing with her fan. She swung, but her eyes widened when she didn't see anything at all. Saiyuu reappeared behind her and kicked her in the small of her back, making the Sand Genin lose her balance and go flying forwards.

The Kyouten smirked, and I knew she was waiting for Temari to use that pretty little fan of hers. The blonde did, swinging it so hard that she had to brace her stance a bit. The fan was only opened a margin, if she was smart she would wait until Temari opened it all the way to do anything. The Kyouten's eyes widened as the blast came at her.

"That girl is toast." Kankuro said, making glance at him with a raised brow. "Nobody can beat Temari."

I bet I can, dumb ass.

"That was your first mistake," I said, smirking wickedly. "Never underestimate your opponent, especially a Kyouten."

Seriously, we're bag of cats crazy. We can pull shit out of our asses and make it look like we planned the whole thing.

Temari smirked when she saw the white haired kunoichi implanted into the wall, thinking she had won, but then she burst into water and the smirk dropped.

"Looking for me?" Saiyuu teased, so Temari leaped away from the ninja that was behind her. I could see now, the Kanshugan was in her eyes, she looked absolutely intense with it too, ready to kill. She smirked, and as soon as Temari landed, Saiyuu appeared in front of her and attacked. Temari blocked with her fan, letting the younger girl toss her a ways back.

Saiyuu stopped attacking.

Her range must've been about twenty feet, Temari was just outside of that. The blonde looked furious, absolutely embarrassed. She opened her fan all the way, holding it behind her as she growled.

"You little brat," She lifted it up high, a frown on her face. "You are so dead!"

She swirled her fan around her body, creating a Genjutsu from the looks of it. Saiyuu stayed completely still, giving nothing away that she knew where Temari actually was. Even without my Kanshugan activated, I had the basic idea that she was still standing there.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari's voice echoed, making me smirk along with Saiyuu. This battle was in the bag. Suddenly Temari was standing in the middle of her own vortex, Saiyuu just watched as Temari's own attack was redirected back at her. Kankuro looked surprised as I glanced at him.

"What?! No way! Impossible! How'd she redirect the attack back at Temari?" He asked in wonder, making me chuckle.

"Like I said, never underestimate a Kyouten." I said, thinking back to the attack. Most Kyoutens have water and wind style attacks, it's in our chakra nature, much like our ability to use the ice release. Because of this, Saiyuu's chakra and Temari's chakra were compatible. Meaning Saiyuu could simply mold her own chakra into Temari's in order to treat it as her own jutsu. This would allow Saiyuu to use the Kanshugan to redirect Temari's attack, sending it right back at her.

Without the Kanshugan, the attack would've still hit Saiyuu. The girl was smart, keeping her best jutsus hidden by making all the onlookers guess at her ability... I glanced up at Kakashi, he was looking at me. Well I guess one person knew exactly what happened. I had used that attack many times when Kakashi used water style on me, poor guy was drowning in his own jutsu just seconds later...

Temari was now out cold on the ground, the power of her own attack had been great, but it was the surprise rebound that allowed Saiyuu to truly use the blonde's own attack against her. Had she used it from the beginning, Temari may have found a way around the attack before making them too powerful, after all, if Temari had been in the air, the connection between the two would've been lost, and the attack wouldn't have worked.

This kid... I really liked her.

"The winner is Saiyuu Kyouten." Hayate announced, the medical staff pulling Temari onto a stretcher before taking her out of the arena. Saiyuu walked up to us, her eyes wide as she looked to her sensei. He smirked, so she looked to me. I grinned and ruffled her hair.

"That was impressive, good timing. I would expect no less from a student of Tayuusha's." I said, honestly meaning it too. Tayuusha may be lazy, but I knew, he taught these kids everything they needed to know, and then some.

Saiyuu beamed at me, before literally latching onto my and wafting forth waterfalls of tears.

"Oh my God! I got a compliment from the legendary Blue Flicker! I feel so honored!" She screeched. Was it bad to say I was so used to this behavior that I just laughed? I suppose not, though I'm sure everyone could hear her from where we were, judging by the looks on Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi's faces. I patted her head and she eventually let go.

The next match was Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin. I actually watched with interest at how good Shikamaru was. I recalled Suo talking about him, I'd also seen him in passing when Naruto and I were at the park. He was a lazy brat, but highly intelligent. Suo said he was even smarter than himself, which was saying a lot.

Damn these Nara, they get more intelligent every generation!

I wasn't too surprised Shikamaru won on pure intelligence and cunning. This kid, I really believed he would be a regrettable opponent in the future. My skin itched at the mere thought of what he could come up with. Perhaps with experience, he could even take on me. With intelligence like that, I had no doubt about it.

The next match was going to be interesting.

Takomaru Kyouten vs. Neji Hyuuga

Hm, this sounded interesting.

The twelve year old glanced at his sensei, Tayuusha nodded seriously, and then Takomaru joined the Hyuuga on the ground level.

"Have you noticed?" Tayuusha asked, making me raise a brow at him. He smiled down to Takomaru. "He's not from the main branch, he's actually from the third."

That would explain the lack of _yuu_, all Kyoutens of the main branch had _yuu_ in their name. Kuromaru must not have been from the main branch then either. Which meant he could still have the Kanshugan, but the chances of him getting one were a lot less, near non-existent. Still, I watched the Hyuuga square off against the Kyouten. Both looked extremely composed for their ages, but I could see it, there was a silent battle.

Neji was adamant he was better.

That look in his eye, like Tako maru was no better than the dirt beneath his shoes...

I hated that look.

"Forfeit now to dodge embarrassment." Neji insisted, making me narrow my eyes. What a little...

"Well I normally don't like to fight, but you see, my two biggest idols are watching me, so I don't really have a choice." Takomaru said calmly. I liked him, he was very level headed, much like a silver haired Jounin I know- wait, two idols? Not another fan! Ah well, the kids are alright I guess.

"Begin." Hayate said, the Hyuuga wasted no time in activating his Byakugan. Takomaru seemed to recognize it, or at least understand what was happening. I was really interested now, Akihiko had been one helluva fighter, perhaps this Neji was just as scary. Still, I didn't like that look in his eye one bit.

"Kanshugan." Takomaru said, obviously wanting to level the playing field from the start.

"So, he has the eyes." I said, Tayuusha nodding next to me.

"Takomaru... well," Tayuusha began, making me glance at him. He had that same wolfish smirk from when we were kids on his face as he looked at me. "He's a prodigy."

I watched as Takomaru and Neji fought, Neji himself using the Gentle Fist technique, but he would have to be a lot faster. Takomaru was dodging perfectly, not the least out of sync with him. In between hits, he pulled out a scroll, opening it to face Neji. The Leaf ninja jumped back, not certain what was happening.

Takomaru smirked, throwing the scroll away as he spun and reached into his pouch again at the same time. He completed his spin and threw kunai at Neji.

"A paper bomb." Neji said, before dodging largely around the attack. The thing about Hyuuga's was their 360 vision, only a sliver of a blind spot around them, it made it very difficult to fight them, even a Kyouten, and to hide away was near impossible. Takomaru then made hand signs, a water clone appearing on either side of him. Each had the same calm demeanor. This kid was smart, he wasn't going to goad Neji when he himself wasn't ready.

"I can see it in your eyes," Neji said, apparently not seeing that now wasn't the time to talk. "You've worked hard to get here."

It wasn't just his eyes, it was the bruises on his hands, that scars on his neck. This kid had been through a lot, he must've been down a harsh road, hopefully it all paid off for him. Takomaru didn't answer, so Neji kept talking.

"But you have to understand, it has and always will be your fate to lose. Right here and right now." Neji said, but Takomaru just gave a wry smirk.

"That's funny that you say that, because I don't believe in fate." Takomaru said sharply. "If I did, I would've believed it was my fate to die on my first mission. I would've accepted that I wasn't getting stronger, I wouldn't have come to this exam." He made a fist in front of his face though, I could hear his skin gripping against itself.

"Well I don't believe in fate! And I never will. Because if we really resigned ourselves to that, where would we be?"

This kid...

"I see," Neji began, running at Takomaru, but to the boys surprise, he stopped a few yards away and took up a strange stance. "Then there's no holding back."

That stance...

Oh no.

That's the 8 trigrams 64 palms. The attack Akihiko defeated me with every single time we fought.

Neji didn't waste time on the clones, he went to attack the middle one. He hit Takomaru every single time, all the way up to the count of 64. The body fell back as the two water clones dispersed. Neji released his Byakugan, scowling at Takomaru's body.

"Once a failure always a failure. You're a fool."

"Then what are you?"

Everyone looked to where Takomaru stood, right in the single blind spot Neji had, that all Hyuugas had. Right behind him. He was all the way back, perfectly angled to be hidden. The kid finally let a confident smirk show on his features as Neji's eyes widened.

"What?" Neji snapped, disbelieving.

"I'm tired of hearing you talk," Takomaru said, it was then that I noticed he was holding a hand sign. "Water style: Waterfall Jutsu!"

Water came cascading down from the roof, virtually out of nowhere, and down onto Neji, but before the water stopped falling, Takomaru used a second jutsu.

"Wind Style: Wind Storm Jutsu!" He said, and all the water froze where it was. Neji had been fortunate enough to not get caught in the ice, but it didn't matter, this was Takomaru's playing field now.

"Now," Takkomaru said as he appeared close to Neji. "It's my turn."

Takomaru reappeared behind Neji again, but this time Neji sensed him and used this strange technique. He exherted chakra from every single point in his body, and spun around in a circle. This effectively gave him room as Takomaru was forced to leap away.

The problem with the Hyuuga was they didn't use anything other than the Gentle Fist teachings really, making it near impossible to for us Kyoutens to counter smoothly.

Still, Neji's sense of accomplishment had thrown him off guard, if Takomaru could find an opening...

Takomaru glared at Neji, frowning. The ice on the ground made it difficult for the Hyuuga to move, but with a little bit of distraction...

Takomaru must've been thinking along the same lines as me, because he made three water clones and sent them all at Neji. The Hyuuga went to attack each of them, successfully breaking the clones, but he was too smart, he never let the water fall on him, making Takomaru frown. But then he smirked, and leaped at Neji. Just when he was close enough, Neji used that chakra expanding jutsu of his to send Takomaru flying, but Takomaru appeared behind him just after the attack was completed, and he socked Neji pretty hard.

The Hyuuga went flying, I near expected Takomaru to grin, but instead he was taking heavy breaths. Right, clones take up half of your chakra each time their used, the kid had to be tired after using so many, along with all the giant jutsu.

"You can call me a failure all you like." Takomaru said with a confident grin reminding me of Naruto's and my own. "It'll be all the more sweeter when I kick your ass!" He began to rapidly do hand signs again, the Hyuuga had better reach him before he's done. He tried to do just that, but the jutsu Takomaru was doing wasn't something that Neji could defend from.

The whole ice cavern that Takomaru had created semi-melted, landing on top of him and Neji. The moment it touched the Hyuuga though, it iced up again. Neji tried to use that defensive maneuver, but I could see, it was already weaker, he was already weaker. Takomaru spread his hands out then, pushing them together as though he were squeezing Neji.

The ice wrapped around him even more.

It got higher and higher until Neji couldn't defend against it. Takomaru was huffing a lot now, he looked really tired.

"Come on kid! Just a bit more!" I shouted, honestly excited. This kid was pretty damn good!

Neji eventually stopped moving, he'd blacked out.

"Takomaru Kyouten in the winner of this round." Hayate called, making me grin. The kid released the jutsu, Tayuusha warping behind him to catch him the same way Kakashi did when Sasuke fell. I warped next to him, smirking proudly.

"We better get you to the infirmary, that was one hell of a battle." Tayuusha said with his wolfish smirk. Takomaru grinned up at his sensei, then beamed at me.

"Very good, I loved it!" I said, smiling brightly. They carried Neji out on a stretcher, and then Tayuusha took his two students out as well. They were probably going to go see Yanyuu. I then glanced up at the board, and paled considerably.

Naruto vs. Kiba

Damn.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD MOTHER LOVIN' DAMN NOTE!  
**

**HA! A super long chapter! Look at me freakin' go! Okay so the second half should have the rest of the battles, and then I'm so wrapping this phase of the Chuunin Exams up. It completely zapped my creativity. So yeah, I decided to tweak the story guys, I was trying to make Yuushima fit but... yeah it was too much boringness...  
**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**Today it goes to lazyaddict: agree that those stories that just add a character into the storyline are boring, but I also think there are certain events that _have_ to happen in order for it to play out properly. There are a fews major events I'm definitely not passing up, simply because they changed the Naruto Original Plot a lot, but a lot of minor things, such as Naruto kicking Neji's ass, is some of the minor things I'm throwing away for the sake of a more interesting story. The over all plot will probably be somethign similar to the original, but I'm debating on a few major events and whether I should change them or not.  
**

**Also, concerning the plot, I believe that I should still maintain the canon relationships to the degree they were in the original series. Believe me when I say I gave this a lot of thought, which is one of the reasons I hate writing the Chuunin exams, it's a big step in the series that has to be written.  
**

**I still had fun screwing around with it though haha.  
**

**You don't see very much Kakashi in this one, but I promise... in two chapters he shall be back more! Who knows, maybe some fluff might come up? I'm not quite sure, things have changed now.  
**

**Well I'm writing part two as you read this, or maybe it's already out? Either way, I really hope you guys review! I love reviews, I get all giddy when I wake up and see dozens of emails to your reviews. :D  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Which was your fav Chuunin match in the original and my plot? I hope my battles scenes were decent! Mine were Gaara vs Lee and Saiyuu vs Temari- Saiyuu had complete ownage over that chick! Also, for those who don't know, I do love Temari, she's my fav female, and I think Neji kicks ass, but I thought about it a lot, and Shima wouldn't like Neji's condescending attitude, it would remind her of all the villagers.  
**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	13. Chapter 12

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~INVINCIBLE_**~

* * *

_"Right Here Waiting"_

_Kakashi x OC x Itachi  
_

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Right Here Waiting__- Staind_"_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 12  
_**

___"Nobody wants to be a Hero today"  
_

* * *

I swallowed hard.

It went dead quiet for a moment as Kiba and Naruto faced off.

Tayuusha attempted to comfort me by putting a hand on my tense shoulders, but I couldn't help myself. I believed in Naruto, that he could anything and be anyone he wanted to be, but I couldn't help but be nervous while he did it. Kiba seemed to have other views though.

"Heh, and here I thought I'd actually have a challenge for the exams. Guess it's just gunna be better for me to get a cake walk." He taunted, a wolfish smirk on his features.

"What'd you say?!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the Dog boy.

"Hard of hearing? Why don't you run along? You are are the runt of the litter, after all."

My eyes were hard set on the two, I wanted Naruto to grow, to succeed and become somebody of good will, but my chest quivered at the familiar scene. I remembered how I felt when I was down there, facing Kuromaru.

The fight begun, Kiba getting the upper hand with his speed. He punched Naruto in the face, I winced, making him fly into the wall. It went dead quiet again, nobody daring to move.

"Keh, that's it?" Kiba began, getting ready to leave.

"Running away now?"

Everyone looked to Naruto as he slowly got to his feet.

"I may not be the fastest, or all that smart. Heck, I might even be dead last like you say..." He stood up, but when he looked at Kiba, it was like my battle with Tayuusha all over again. Naruto was the epitome of myself back then.

We showed no fear.

"But I refuse to ever give up! There are people who believe in me! And as long as they do, you better believe in this!" Naruto continued as he thrust his index finger towards Kiba. "Naruto Uzumaki doesn't quit and he never backs down!"

"'Atta boy Naruto!" I shouted, grinning like an idiot. "Send this mutt home with his tail between his legs!"

Naruto looked up to me, absolutely beaming.

"Yeah!"

The fight continued, I myself shouting and screaming as much as I could while Tayuusha tried to make sure I didn't fall off the balcony. It was only when a presence was felt behind me that I stopped shouting. Turning, I immediately noticed the ANBU mask, my appearance going from jovial to stony right away.

"My Lady, we have a matter that is urgent to attend to." He said in a deep voice. I glanced over at Naruto, the battle didn't show any signs of wavering soon, then turned back to the man and nodded. We both left the exams quietly, so as not to disturb anyone.

It was quiet for a while as we ran, I following behind him for a short while. The route we were taking was very familiar, something in my gut sunk. It was only when Anko came into view that I took the lead, stopping beside her.

"What now?" I asked, noticing the extremely sour expression on her face. She looked at me, then stepped aside so that I could see. My orbs opened a fraction more, but my gut sunk to the ground.

Haikko's door... Covered in crimson smears.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, slowly taking soft steps past the door. As I walked in further, I noticed large spews of moist blood on the floors. They led all the way to the kitchen. How many times had I gone through this house? It felt alien to me now, yet with each step I could hear it, the laughter, the mirth that we shared.

Now it was all gone.

I nearly vomited when I reached the kitchen. Blood was laid on in tea cups, smeared all over the table and sink. Weaponry was sprawled out everywhere, it made me so sick.

Then I saw it, pinned to the wall by a kunai, the crimson spewing from it's openings slowly.

A heart.

I just about lost my balance, but then a hand pressed onto my back to help my upright. Looking back, I noticed Anko, she was giving me a grave look.

"It's not like you to lose yourself." She commented. She didn't know, that must be why she didn't think not to call me down.

"He-He was my..." I looked to the floor, to the tea cups, oh God... "My good friend."

It was then that she seemed to connect the pieces, her eyes widening a fraction in understanding. I stood up, holding myself together.

This is a mission, I am working. Shinobi must show no fear, no tears.

"Anko, check this out." Someone called from another room. My feet were moving before I had even thought over my actions. Anko tried to stop me, shaking her head, but I just pushed forward.

**_HE IS__ NEXT_**

I take it back, I can't do this.

Turning tail from the living room, where the message was written so painfully clear, I raced outside to the backyard and threw up. I cupped a hand over my mouth when crimson began to pour out. My stomach ached, my body felt so awful.

Another ulcer, it was never going to end, was it?

This god damn circle, it's like a cage but with no exits. How many loved ones would I have to lose before it stopped? Was I the problem? Did the Kyoutens do this to get back at me? Haikko, I'm so sorry.

What about Itachi? Who's protecting him? Who has his back while we have each other? In this little village that is so huddled and safe. Yet it's not, clearly from Haikko's predicament.

It was then that I thought of him, and one of the many times I had visited.

_"What are you doing Ko?" _

_He looked up from his book, a smile on his face. _

_"It's my journal, don't you keep one?" He asked, closing it. I smiled, lounging a bit more in the grass. The sun was so bright today, it was lovely. _

_"I did, but I'm afraid I never wish to read it. It holds many of my cruelest memories." I replied, rolling over onto my belly. Haikko laughed, smiling as he arranged a few papers he had under the book into a stack. _

_"I doubt anything you do could be cruel, my Lady, though I do have to say, your journal is your true views on life. Once you die, don't you want it read?" _

_"Why would I want that?" I asked, raising a brow at him. He looked over to me with a smile. _

_"Why let your views die when it could change someone else's? Perhaps it could save them from true heartbreak, pain, loss. Perhaps it could change the future." He looked down at his journal with a fond smile. _

_"That's why, when I die, I want you to read my journal, Yuushima. It would be my last will of debt for aiding your wounds. I would be honored to know you knew me for who I truly am." _

_The way he was talking..._

_"Don't speak like that," I snapped, frowning at him. He looked at me with surprise before I gazed at him sharply. "I've seen enough people die, I'd never let anything bad happen to you too."_

Looks like I couldn't keep that promise, despite my sincerity on wanting to.

I thought about what he said though, my mind creeping back to the journal. Hesitantly, I stood straight and tip-toed back inside. On the shelf by the door, I grabbed the leather bound book delicately between my finger tips. Only when its full weight fell in my hand did I actually grab on to it. I bit my lip, and fought back the urge to cry.

Anko came into the room after that.

"I've got this."

For the first time ever, I had no desire to argue with her.

* * *

_I'm tired._

_I can't run anymore._

_Konoha isn't perpetually nightmarish like this, right? With an orange sky and black buildings. Yet everything looked so familiar. Something dropped in my chest at that thought, I knew exactly where I had seen this before._

_I was in the Tsukuyomi._

_Panicked, I continued to run down the streets. There was something watching me, and it unnerved me. Abandoning all my training, I took off like a bat out of Hell. My breaths were ragged, I felt like I'd been running all day._

_Finally, I got to a street corner and booked it around the edge, only to come to a stuttering halt._

_He was standing right there, stalk still, at the end of the street._

_His long hair wavered in the wind, his shoulders back and poised. What really got to me though was those eyes. Eyes that could pin me down with a single glance. Eyes that held more depth than the deepest oceans._

_Eyes that were glued to me._

_When I noticed him, color bled into the world, everything looked as it should around midnight in Konoha. My heart felt a little lighter at the sight of him, a smile broadening across my lips._

_"Itachi!" I called, taking a step forward. It was then that I noticed, in the pale moonlight, that he wasn't dressed as casually as I was._

_Blood soaked his ANBU uniform, a katana in his grasp as he glowered at me. The depth of his eyes iced over suddenly, sharply._

_I took a step back._

_Suddenly he was in front of me, but I couldn't make myself move. He studied me, those black eyes watching me, looking me over. He grabbed my wrist, his skin cold and slippery with blood, and I couldn't fight him. My body wouldn't move on my command, it was like I was locked there._

_"You were just a wall, Shii-chan," He spoke softly, turning my wrist to face my palm to the sky. Gently, he placed a kiss on my pulse, but his eyes never left mine. "One that I had to overcome."_

_"But why?"_

_The words left my mouth before I could think them over. Why didn't he tell me anything? I could've stopped this, all of it. It's because he didn't tell me that this happened!_

_Arms wrapped around my waist then, a chin resting on my shoulder._

_"I think you've got this all wrong, Kyou," It was Kakashi, his unmasked face, that was nibbling on my ear. "It wasn't Itachi's fault that all this happened."_

_"Indeed it wasn't." Itachi agreed, enveloping into me. Their warm bodies made me want to relax, despite the obvious reasons not to. I breathed a little bit deeper then, keep calm Yuushima, this is just your imagination, this is just-"_

_"Your fault."_

_My eyes snapped to the third figure. A child playing with chopsticks, pushing around rocks as though they were pieces of sushi._

_"If you hadn't killed my parents, I would've been happier," He looked up to me, his once blue eyes filled with the rage of Kyuubi. "Now look at me!"_

_A deep, guttural roar broke out, my heart clenched in response._

_"Naruto I-"_

_"I would've been happy. I would've had friends. People wouldn't look at me like I'm some monster, some freak...!"_

_"I-I'm sorry!" I choked out, tears freely running down my face. The hatred in his red eyes, the hissing I could hear in the back- I couldn't take much more of it._

_"Sorry won't bring back the dead." Itachi commented, his lips running along my jugular as he softly nipped. It felt so wrong, I felt violated when he touched me._

_"I never meant to hurt the Uchiha, I loved you all." I insisted, but my voice barely grew above a whisper. Kakashi squeezed me around my torso, his face on the opposite side of Itachi's as he nibbled on my ear again._

_"More than anything, which is why you felt no remorse killing my Rin." Kakashi grunted, my breath caught in my throat._

_"N..No..." I whimpered. I never wanted to kill Rin, I never wanted to hurt anybody at all!_

_"Yet you still did it." Kakashi muttered, I heard the sound of metal clicking against metal then, what was he-_

_"Oh Shii-chan, you really love to play with us, don't you?" Itachi asked in such a sickly sweet voice. It was as though he were whispering sweet nothings in my ear, a painful wish. "Even now, all you can think about is our bodies, our voices, our touch."_

_I gasped as Kakashi's fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt, grazing against my scarred abs. _

_"Is nothing sacred to you?" He whispered. I winced as I felt cool metal glide sharply across my belly. Kakashi pulled the kunai painfully slow, the liquid wasn't as slow to begin seeping down. _

_"I would never hurt you. Any of you...!" I tried to say, but it came out murmured from my winces._

_"I loved you more than my clan." Itachi said. _

_"I loved you more than Rin." Kakashi said. _

_"I loved you more than my self." Naruto said. _

_"I loved you more than anything," My body froze at the new voice. I looked behind Naruto, my throat closing up. The ache in my chest seemed to burst- it was so agonizing. His name left my lips in a bare whisper. _

_"Obito..."_

_He stared at me, the hatred in his eyes burning as he glared sharply, it felt like daggers were stabbing me everywhere he laid eyes on. _

_"And this is how... you repay us?" _

_For a second, all I could feel was my heart thrumming maliciously in my chest. Then it all came back to me, my nerves bleeding in pain, their hands pressing into my wounds. _

_"I waited for you, we all did, but you were too coward to show your true self to us," Obito continued, his voice ringing like I remembered it doing. "It was your fault we're like this, we're stuck like this because of you. Because you exist...!" _

_I tried to look away, but Obito's eyes had mine in a lock, I couldn't. _

_"You can't have us all." Naruto said, still scowling at me. _

_"And you never will." Kakashi said smoothly. _

_"So please, Shii-chan, humor me." Itachi spoke. _

_"Which one?" They all chimed. _

_"Your first love?" Obito asked, offering his hand to me. His gaze no longer lethal, rather it was so... warm. I looked down at his hand, but then Naruto began to tug on the hem of my shirt. _

_"Or your adoptive son?" He asked, his eyes now wide with innocence. So blue, they were like they should be. Itachi nibbled on my neck, making my eyes widen. _

_"The man who gave everything to protect you?" Itachi asked, his voice as strong and warm as I remembered it. When I glanced at him, his eyes too were like they used to be, depths of black wise beyond their years. His lips closed in to mine slowly, his hands brushing my cheeks. Before skin could be met though, Kakashi pulled my face towards his. The sudden turn caught me off guard, especially when the familiar feeling of his lips against mine came into effect. _

_Caught breathless, I did the only thing that seemed right, I kissed him back. _

_He pulled just centimeters away from my lips, whispering softly. _

_"What about the man you truly love?" _

_Obito grabbed my hand, making me look to him. _

_"Choose me Yuu-chan! I'll never leave you again!" He insisted, but then Naruto yanked on my shirt. _

_"But you're my Mom! You can't leave your child!" Naruto cried. _

_"You are a Shinobi of the Leaf, together we are unstoppable." Kakashi insisted, licking my ear. Itachi held me tightly, kissing my other cheek. _

_"But with me you are free. Free from all the other pains that come with Konoha. With me you can be the happiest." Itachi cooed. _

_"You have to choose, Yuu." Obito said. _

_"Choose." Naruto said. _

_"Choose." They all chanted. It continued in my head, their chants and begs, bribes and whispers. None of it stopped, even as the scene faded and the world turned black. _

_**"One day,"** A deep voice I didn't know began._ **_"You will have to."_**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?"

He looked up at me from his desk, his face a smooth line as he studied me.

"I have a mission for you." The Hokage began. A mission? At a time like this? What could he possibly want me to do?

"A mission?" I asked, stepping further into the room. The Hokage nodded, holding out a scroll for me to take. When I reached him, I took it and began to skim through it while he explained.

"A few weeks ago we had a failed mission to The Land of Earth. A shinobi attacked an Iwagakure medical corps under the suspicion of hostility. Due to the nature of the attack, I wish for Iwagakure to see we mean no harm to them. As such, I want to send you, The Blue Flicker, to Iwagakure."

"Why me?" I asked, curious about the nature of the mission.

"By sending lower class Jounin, it shows that Konoha has no trust in Iwagakure. However, by sending someone of high status into a foreign country, I believe that it shows we trust the nation a bit more."

"I understand," I began, placing the scroll down. "By sending me, it means that we are not afraid of Rock, but at the same time, we are openly giving a valuable asset to Earth as well."

I would be in open range for attacks, an extremely dangerous mission. There would be no allies, I would be entirely alone on this.

"Do not underestimate the importance of this mission, Yuushima. If you are not welcomed into Iwa, do not retaliate unless necessary. The alliance between us has always been shaky, but the possibility of war is forever looming. If we do not settle this manner with class, I fear what may be imposed on us."

"I understand, Hokage." I said, looking at my feet. Leaving now, with the Chuunin exams going on, when Naruto would need me, I felt actually quite horrible about it all.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to leave." The Hokage said, taking a drag from his pipe. I shook my head though, looking at him with bold eyes.

"Actually, now might be the best time."

* * *

"Yoshi! Where have you been?! Kakashi-sensei said you missed the end of my match!"

I couldn't help but grin at Naruto, despite my absence he seemed to still be in a chipper mood. I walked around our home, packing things into a bag.

"I already know you won Naruto." I began, smiling over my shoulder at him.

"What?! How'd you know?!" He asked, sounding even happier. Turning to him, I stuck my tongue out before grinning.

"Well if you were raised by me then you obviously did!" I teased, walking over to ruffle his hair. "I'm so proud of you, Naruto!"

I always am.

Naruto grinned at me for a bit before going back to slurping his noodles. I walked to the drawers, pulling out various items to pack.

"So where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage assigned me a mission, I'm not sure how long I will be though." I ended sadly. This had been so regular now, me going out on missions for weeks at a time, but it still sucked a lot. I zipped my bag up before tossing it by the door, hearing Naruto whine as I sat down next to him and ate my noodles.

"Aw man! Who's gunna train me then?! Kakashi-sensei won't train me because he's soooo lazy! He'll only train stupid Sasuke right now!" Naruto whined, I looked to the roof in thought.

"Huh, come to think of it, I remember doing a similar thing too." I thought aloud. Naurto got up in my face then, my eyes widening in surprise.

"What?! You hogged your Sensei too?!" Naruto shouted, making me laugh.

"The exams were in Lightning, so I went off with my Clan to learn how to control my Kekkei Genkai. I suppose Sasuke will be doing the same with Kakashi, since he's the only one with the Sharingan that's around here." I said, thinking about the Uchiha Clan. The day I had to explain the Naruto that Sasuke was just like him still stuck out like a sore thumb to me.

_"But why are you always going over to that stupid Sasuke's place?! Why can't his parents take care of him?" Naruto cried. I looked out to Sasuke, sitting by the docks, then back to Naruto at my side. From the top of the hill we had a marvelous view of the sunset, but Sasuke seemed to have fallen asleep sitting there. _

_"Because Naruto, he's just like you and me. He doesn't have a family anymore." I said calmly. Naruto frowned at me then. _

_"But I do have a family! I have you Yoshi!" _

_My heart warmed at the comment, so I bent down to scoop Naruto up and hugged him. _

_"So why don't we add one more addition to this family, neh?"_

When I came to, I noticed Naruto was ranting on about finding a Sensei. Seeing the light in his eyes, it made it more painful to leave this time. Slowly, carefully, I reached out to him. Naruto stopped talking when I wrapped my arms around him. Mirth filled me when I felt his small arms wrap around me too.

"I believe that you will become a splendid Shinobi Naruto, I also believe that you will find a Sensei that will take you all the way there. Whether you find him tomorrow or ten years from now, I do not know, but I do believe in you Naruto." I said, holding him tightly.

"I already knew that Yoshi!" Naruto insisted, making me snort a little bit.

"You little goofball," I then paused, frowning a bit. "I'm sorry I wasn't always here for you, Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't be that great of a parent."

It was quiet for a bit, but when I felt Naruto's hands clutch my vest just a little bit harder, a strange warmth filled.

"I know I'm not the best of kids, actually I've heard some of the parents say the only reason you could raise me was because of the fox, because we share it. They said no normal person could handle me."

He paused for a moment, pulling away to look at me. He looked so serious, I hadn't seen that look on him before. It wasn't battle ridden, just calm and honest.

"And I know you have to work hard, and I know you gave up a lot to raise me. Kakashi-sensei told me how protective you were of me, you treated me like I was your child from day one."

I felt water pool in my eyes as he continued calmly.

"So, Mom, please don't act like you haven't done anything, because I wouldn't be here without you."

I cried. I cried so hard that I curled him up into me again, but my sobs turned to laughs, snotty and broken, but still laughs.

"Naruto you silly kid..!"

Although I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted to say, because the list of possible endings was ironically endless, but I knew I could sum in up in just three words. Pulling away, I beamed down to him and he grinned up at me.

"Now, while I'm gone, I want you to kick some ass!" I said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "And never forget I'm always right here for you."

I pressed a hand to his heart, and he did the same for me with a huge grin.

"Don't ever forget that I love you, you hyperactive knucklehead."

* * *

Once Naruto had fallen asleep, I gave him another kiss goodnight before slipping out to the hospital. ANBU were stationed around Sasuke's room, so I only got to slip a note to him, wishing him good luck, before getting out without being seen.

Tayuusha was sitting in Yanyuu's room. The younglings were all sprawled out on the beds around him. I smiled, looking over to Tayuusha then.

"I heard about your friend." He said calmly, but my smile faded then as I remembered the scene.

Haikko...

"I have a mission, do you understand what this means?"

He nodded slowly, making me sit down next to him as I held my head in my hands.

"I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave Naruto alone. Sasuke's got Kakashi, but Naruto? Who's watching Naruto?" I whispered, frustrated.

"I understand," He began, patting my back. "Though I'm not sure why the Hokage would send you away right now, but I'll keep an eye out for Naruto. He seems to be hitting it off with Yanyuu anyways." He added with slight mirth. I smiled a little at the thought of my little Naruto making friends.

"Thank you Tayuusha, I'm sorry for imposing, but I don't know who else to ask."

If Itachi had been here, I would've gone to him first.

The only one I could truly trust.

"Sorry for making this short." I added, standing back up. "But the Hokage made it clear that I only have tonight."

Tayuusha chuckled a bit before nodding at me.

"Knock 'em Dead." He said, making me chuckle in return.

"I'm a Kyouten, it's what we do best, neh?"

I left the room quietly, walking outside before heading for the exit. In the waiting room though, was someone I didn't exactly plan to see. Kakashi was sitting there, looking like he was napping the way his head folded to his chest. Quietly, I planned to sneak past him, but then he spoke.

"I was waiting for you to come by." He began casually, lifting his head and looking at me. I stopped walking to look over to him. When he realized I had no desire to talk he continued.

"I'm afraid I can't train Naruto, I'm worried about the Curse Mark on Sasuke. There's a chance that without learning to control it that it may consume his mind."

I took a moment to think, before looking him dead in the eye.

"Uchihas have a stronger resilience to such jutsu. However due to the trauma of the massacre, and Orochimaru's ability to coax, I have to agree with you. Training him and teaching him to become stronger is the only way to keep his attention. For now..."

I looked down then, my brow furrowing.

"The only true way to keep him the way he is, is if he learns to let go of the past."

I'm one to talk.

"He's never going to let it all go, Kyou," Kakashi said, standing up and stretching a little before walking over to me. "The only thing we can do is watch him."

Watching.

How many days had I wasted, watching things happen? How many chances had I missed? Could I have saved Haikko? Could I have realized what was going on with the Kyoutens? What about Itachi? Could I have stopped the massacre? Could I have protected Minato and Kushina by realizing that Tobi was there? Could I have felt it in my gut that Obito wasn't coming back?

Watching, waiting, it's all I ever do, all I ever tried to do.

No more.

"No Kakashi," I said, looking up at him with a stern look. "I won't watch anymore."

I can't let my fears get the best of me, because watching, fearing the impending doom, is just as bad as doing nothing at all.

"Kyou?"

I placed a hand on his cheek then, our eyes locked as I gently reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I can't watch, Kakashi, I can't be like you."

He didn't move then, even as I walked away. When I glanced back, he still didn't move from where he was.

I left without a sound.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
_

* * *

**READ THE GOD MOTHER LOVIN' DAMN NOTE!  
**

**Yes! I'm back! Like a BAMF! Holy I've got work to go to right now so I'm gunna write this all as fast as I can! Please for the love of God forgive me for bailing for so long! I've had major problems lately and suddenly everything recently got better. (Still waiting for something bad to happen.) Anyways, in this chapter I figured Yuu needed a little wake up call. She (In my head) thinks she can get that perfect ending somehow, but in reality, she can't. The chances of her getting even half of what she wants might be unrealistic too.  
**

**Keep in mind that the story is only loosely following canon, especially with my little Yuu running around during the storyline. **

**So yeah, Sorry if the dream was a little strange, but I think it completely explains what Yuu thinks she's doing vs what she's actually doing, intentional or not. **

**Also, sorry to those hoping to read more battles, you have no idea how stuck I was trying to think up scenes. So I figured save us both the pain of horrible scenes and jump on to the next part!**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY:  
**

**Today it goes to PurpleLemonadex3: Lol thanks for the review! Although I plan to go back and fix a few points in the story, this one, the characters, the plot, everything, is precious to me. It's got its own little corner in my heart right now! I'm really hoping you continue to be kept on your toes! I like it when people say I do that, because I hate stories where the ending is very predictable. I love to twist that damn plot to the point of near breakage sometimes! Though I must say I may be a little rusty after not writing for over a four months!  
**

**QUESTION(S) OF THE DAY:  
**

**What did you guys think of the dream? Favorite scene thus far? What do you think of Yuu's newest breakthrough? She's still got a long way to go to fixing up her wounds, but it's a step in the right direction! I know it's a lot of questions but I've been gone a loooong time!**

**PS: I've been listening to Undone by Far From Home a lot, and it seems to be fitting this story pretty well, along with Right Here by Ashes Remain and Right Here Waiting by Staind. Put me in the mood to write, maybe it'll help you read too?**

**NOW**

**...**

**EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
**

**...  
**

**Please?  
**

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


End file.
